Vinyl
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Él es joven, apuesto y está solo de paso. Ella es hermosa, amable y la madre de alguien. ¿Pueden los discos y los entrenamientos ser la clave para su felicidad? ¿Será suficiente? ¿O su relación fracasará cuando las cosas se compliquen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Edward** **POV**

—¡Emmett! —grito hacia las escaleras—. Apresúrate, si es que aún necesitas que te lleve.

Emmett se queja mientras golpea el piso con cada paso, con su maleta colgando sobre su hombro.

—Tengo planes. Tenemos que apurarnos —digo cuando sus botas de combate se detienen frente a mí. Tiene trece y tiene casi mi estatura. Su figura es más robusta que la mía, pero aún no tiene marcados los músculos como yo.

—¿Tienes una cita caliente? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

Alzo el puño y se lo muestro.

—Sí, con tu cara.

Me saca el dedo medio de su mano.

—Tengo tanto miedo. —Emmett rueda los ojos verdes y arruga la nariz. Imito su mirada, retándolo a que siga comportándose como una pequeña mierda.

Bajo el puño.

—Tengo prisa. —Tomo las llaves de la mesa al lado de la puerta y camino hacia afuera. Grito sobre mi hombro—: Entra al auto, ¿sí?

Gruñe por lo bajo.

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? —pregunta.

—Tú eres mi trabajo.

Hace algunos meses, la tía Esme me llamó para preguntarme si podría pasar el verano con mi primo mientras ellos pasaban las vacaciones en Europa con algunos compañeros de la firma de abogados de Carlisle. Estaba reacio al principio, pero acepté cuando ella me ofreció una muy generosa cantidad de dinero para cubrir todos los gastos y un extra suficiente para ahorrar. Así que este verano iba a estar lleno de llevar a Emmett por la ciudad, asegurándome de que coma, duerma y haga todo lo que un joven de trece años necesite para pasar los meses de verano en Forks. Todo lo que recuerdo de cuando tenía la edad de Emmett era que me masturbaba muchas veces al día y espiaba una o dos revistas porno del escondite de mi padre para ampliar mi colección mental de porno. Pero eso fue hace doce años. Cuando entré a la universidad y conocí a Tanya no usé mi mano tan seguido, hasta hace poco.

Dejo a Emmett en casa de su amigo, Jasper, y le recuerdo que vendré a recogerlo a las cinco. Balbucea algo ininteligible antes de azotar la puerta de mi Chevelle Super Sport, mi bebé.

—Ugh. —Me encojo cuando el sello de goma de la puerta no enmascara la fuerza de la despedida de Emmett. Se aleja corriendo hacia la casa antes de que pueda bajarme a patearle el trasero—. Maldito. —No pasé todo un año reparándolo para dejarlo en su gloria para que un niño punk de mierda le falte el respeto.

Mi atención se desvía por un momento cuando veo a una chica morena abrir la puerta para Emmett. Le doy una última mirada a la casa inmaculada, blanca, de dos pisos y rodeada de un porche, antes de poner mi auto en marcha. Los padres de Jasper deben estar en casa porque veo un Mercedes SUV en el parqueadero junto con un Porsche Carrera convertible.

Mi teléfono suena mientras me alejo de la acera.

—Hola, ¿qué cuentas?

— _¿Estás en camino?_

Sam, mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria, aún vive en este pequeño y soñoliento pueblo. Estaba en octavo grado cuando mi mamá, mi papá y yo nos mudamos a Seattle, pero mantuve contacto con muchos de mis viejos amigos, Sam es uno de ellos. Jugamos cada deporte imaginable mientras crecíamos, así que naturalmente éramos cercanos.

—Ya casi llego, acabo de dejar a Emmett en la casa de Jasper.

— _¿Whitlock?_

—Sí, supongo.

— _¡Su mamá es jodidamente caliente! De vez en cuando viene a la farmacia y siempre me imagino dándole en el pasillo tres._ —Sam ríe, causando que sonría.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el pasillo tres?

— _Es la sección de lubricantes y condones para él y para ella._

—Vaya, no dejas de asombrarme.

— _¡Oye! ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser asombroso?_

Ruedo los ojos con su respuesta.

—Bueno, al menos me saqué a Emmett de encima hasta las cinco, así que tienes como seis horas para contarme todas tus fantasías con madres cuando llegue.

Cuelgo y empiezo a planear cómo voy a hacer que Emmett pague por la actitud fastidiosa que ha tenido desde que llegué a Forks. Me estoy imaginando una rutina de ejercicio súper intensa. En perspectiva parece una buena forma de empezar, seguido por Calistenia*. Seguramente lo noquearía y utilizaría mi máster en educación física para bien.

.

.

Cuando llego a la pizzería de Pete, solo toma como cinco minutos para que Sam me diga cómo se lo haría a la mamá de Jasper. Tengo que reír porque mientras él piensa que ella está muy caliente, Sam solo tiene algunas técnicas y dudo que con esas técnicas de principiante logre hacerlo con una MILF** caliente.

—Amigo eso sería como salir con tu tía Kate —bromeo.

Sam me lanza un pedazo de papel a la cabeza, pero se desvía, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—Cállate, ¿y quién habló de salir? Podría simplemente entrar y salir.

Sacudo la cabeza en desagrado mientras Sam mueve las cejas sugestivamente.

—Asco. Pero qué asco.

Pero es gracioso imaginarse a Sam con una mujer de la edad de su tía Kate y le restriego este hecho en su cara mientras jugamos un partido de uno contra uno en el parque.

.

.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, estoy tocando la bocina de mi auto afuera de la casa de Jasper, esperando a Emmett. Cuando no aparece después de unos minutos, salgo del auto para recogerlo yo mismo, lo cual me molesta.

Una suave y caliente brisa sopla mientras me acerco a la casa y escucho a Clapton flotando en el aire. Suena como un vinilo en un tocadiscos, lo cual me emociona y me pregunto quién ama la misma música que yo.

Toco la puerta suavemente y resuena cuando se golpea con el marco. Con mucha cautela me inclino más cerca, escudriñando, mirando en la tenue sala, y solo toma unos segundos antes de que la chica con el cabello largo y castaño aparezca en mi camino. Se aparta el cabello con la parte de atrás de su mano y sonríe.

—¿Hola? —saluda y luego se ríe.

Las palabras se me atoran en la garganta porque, uno, me atraparon husmeando y, dos, de pronto estoy cautivado por sus ojos y la calidez que emana de ellos. Son una mezcla de marrón con tonos verdes más sutiles, son muy cálidos. Sus ojos se arrugan y su sonrisa cae y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado observándola y necesito hablar.

Me aclaro la garganta y me trago los nervios.

—Um, sí… ¿estoy aquí por Emmett? —Me meto las manos en los bolsillos de mis shorts deportivos—. Soy Edward Cullen, su primo.

—Ah, claro. Los muchachos aún están jugando en el bosque. ¿Te gustaría pasar? —La sonrisa de hace unos segundos regresa. Ella es amigable y la felicidad brota de su voz.

—Claro, pero le dije a Emmett que estuviera listo a las cinco. ¿Sabes en qué lugar del bosque podrían estar? Podría ir a buscarlo.

Estoy enfadado porque Emmett ignoró lo que le dije cuando lo dejé en la mañana, pero aun así tengo esta extraña necesidad de entrar a la casa de esta mujer. Es cálida y te invita a entrar, como sus ojos.

La canción termina y una nueva canción de Clapton empieza a sonar. Mi cabeza gira hacia el origen de la música que llena la habitación y mis sospechas son confirmadas, se ve retro, con ruedas color turquesa, el vinilo crujiendo en ocasiones.

—Estoy segura de que los muchachos volverán pronto, han estado allí la mayor parte del día, solo entraron antes por unas botellas de agua y algo de comer. —Sostiene la puerta principal abierta y me pide que entre—. Creo que olieron las galletas en el horno. —La comisura de su boca se convierte en una media sonrisa y oigo que expulsa aire por la nariz—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber mientras esperas? Hay limonada. —Siento sus ojos en mí cuando atravieso la puerta. Ella no se mueve y no sé qué camino tomar, por eso cuando entro rozo su brazo.

Huele a perfume y respiro profundamente. Ella se da cuenta y sonríe, se tambalea un poco antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su cuerpo mientras me indica el camino a la cocina.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

El aroma de las galletas llena el aire y las veo en un estante de metal junto a una jarra de limonada.

—Toma asiento, soy Bella, por cierto.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Y no es mentira.

—Estoy haciendo la cena, me puedes hacer compañía mientras esperamos a Jazz y Em.

Bella abre la nevera y saca una botella de vino blanco. Su vestido de verano con flores se mueve mientras gira hacia el armario para sacar una copa de vino. Su espalda está expuesta y bronceada, sus omóplatos se mueven mientras saca el corcho y se sirve una copa. Las ligeras crestas de su espina dorsal son hipnóticas y mis ojos siguen las curvas y la piel a la vista hasta que su vestido oculta el resto.

Ha pasado un tiempo sin que ella me dé su atención, así que junto las manos, poniéndolas en la barra de la cocina y la estudio, deseando que ella tenga un vestido más ajustado.

—¿De dónde eres, Edward?

No se ha volteado, así que continúo observando cada movimiento que hace. Su cabeza se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás mientras toma un sorbo de vino. Me lamo los labios mientras pone su copa en la encimera. Bella abre la puerta de la nevera, poniendo la botella dentro y luego se gira hacia mí.

—Soy de Seattle —respondo.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estás corriendo detrás de tu primo? —Sus dedos se enrollan alrededor de su copa una vez más, camina al mostrador donde estoy sentado y se pone delante de mí. Sonríe y sus ojos brillan.

—Trabajo en un gimnasio.

Sus ojos caen sobre mis brazos desnudos. La camiseta sin mangas de _Under_ _Armour_ que estoy usando no oculta la contracción involuntaria de mis musculosos bíceps. Una sonrisa torcida aparece en mi cara cuando noto que está observando y luego sus ojos se lanzan a los míos como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—Mmmm, ya veo.

No le retiro la mirada.

—Te ves en forma. —Me lamo el labio inferior y dejo que mis ojos desciendan por su cuerpo.

—Tenemos un gimnasio en casa —responde.

—Deberíamos hacer ejercicio algún día.

Ella se encoge de hombros, haciéndome pensar que no está interesada.

Me encantaría ver a la hermana de Jasper en ropa de entrenamiento. No podría conseguir mucho, pero utilizaría muy bien mi tiempo si consigo ir al gimnasio con ella. Esa imagen podría ser con lo que se hacen los sueños húmedos.

—No sé. —Ella camina alrededor del mostrador hacia la puerta trasera. Siento el calor de su mirada en mi espalda y envía un hormigueo que recorre mi espina dorsal.

Bella sale a la terraza frente a la zona boscosa detrás de su casa. Me balanceo de nuevo en el taburete en el que estoy sentado para verla tirando de una cuerda unida a una campana grande y fuerte. Ella se queda allí, mirando hacia la distancia con la mano en los ojos. Me deslizo del taburete de la barra y la acompaño en la terraza, pero no me nota hasta que me pongo el pulgar y el índice en la boca, silbando fuerte, sorprendiéndola. Muevo mis manos alrededor de mi boca y grito el nombre de Emmett.

Tomo el brazo de Bella con mi mano y ella contiene la respiración. Me siento mal por haberla seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Eso traerá sus traseros aquí.

Siento mi corazón latiendo en las puntas de mis dedos en el segundo que hago contacto con la piel del antebrazo de Bella. Ella es suave, sedosa y, ya que no he tocado a una chica en mucho tiempo, realmente no quiero quitar la mano, pero lo hago. La adrenalina se dispara a través de mi cuerpo cuando recibo un olor de su perfume una vez más. Mi polla comienza a cobrar vida, pero se desinfla tan rápido como subió al ver movimiento a través de los árboles. Oigo el crujir de las hojas mientras los muchachos corren hacia nosotros. Por un segundo, casi pienso en invitarla a tomar un trago o un café, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Hola, Edward —dice Emmett. Él tiene el sentido común de lucir medio arrepentido por no estar listo como le dije que estuviera.

Sacudo la cabeza y cuando Emmett se voltea para ver si Jasper está detrás de él, me acomodo la polla. Veo que los ojos de Bella se abren cuando me atrapa acomodándola, pero no me siento avergonzado.

Bella mueve la cabeza y se gira a tiempo para recibir un beso de Jasper en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, llegamos tarde, mamá.

Mis ojos se ensanchan al darme cuenta que he estado coqueteando con la madre del mejor amigo de mi primo.

 _Ella está jodidamente caliente, como dijo Sam._

Bella sonríe mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, dándole un abrazo.

Me siento incómodo, pero por alguna razón, no me importa. Solo espero que su marido no haya presenciado ninguna de mis miradas lascivas.

Mientras los chicos hacen planes para el día siguiente, aprovecho la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. No estoy de acuerdo con las infidelidades desde que Tanya pensó que era una gran idea follar con uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad en una fiesta. Pero esta chica, esta mujer, que no se ve mucho mayor que yo, es caliente como el infierno y me encuentro a mí mismo queriendo pasar tiempo con ella, incluso si está casada. Ahora entiendo las fantasías de Sam acerca de Bella, pero me molesta demasiado. Quiero defenderla, pero eso es una acción de mierda de la escuela secundaria. Además, ella tiene que estar fuera del mercado.

Bella se mueve a la parrilla de gas, abre la tapa y la enciende como una profesional. Siempre he pensado que manejar la parrilla era un trabajo de hombre. No soy un cerdo machista ni nada, pero me encanta como los filetes chispean en la reja caliente mientras disfruto de una cerveza fría, y quiero ofrecerme para cocinar para ella, pero no lo hago.

—Tal vez deberías averiguar si tu marido quiere acompañarnos en el gimnasio.

—No hay marido y... —Me mira fijamente a los ojos—, nunca acepté entrenar contigo.

Arqueo las cejas y miro de lado a los chicos para asegurarme de que no están escuchando nuestra conversación, acorto la distancia entre nosotros. Siento el calor que emite la parrilla o tal vez es ella.

Mi boca se acerca a su oreja y veo sus párpados revolotear momentáneamente mientras hablo.

—Entonces tal vez deberías estar de acuerdo y puedo mostrarte algunas cosas nuevas. —Bajo la mano ligeramente por su espalda y me detengo justo encima de la curva de su trasero—. Podríamos trabajar en tus glúteos. —La oigo retener un suspiro.

Bella voltea la cabeza para poder mirarme, nuestras narices casi se tocan.

—Mi culo está bien.

Subo las cejas una vez.

—Apuesto a que lo está.

—Eres bastante lanzado.

—Y a ti te gusta.

Ella frunce los labios y sacude la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que me dejes intentarlo, podría enseñarte algunas cosas —le digo y la sugerencia en mi voz es obvia.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Por qué no me pruebas? —Ambos sabemos que no estoy hablando de ejercicio.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. —Une sus labios y una sonrisa tímida termina en su cara bonita.

Finjo una sonrisa. Estoy decepcionado de que no esté de acuerdo.

—Está bien, estaré aquí todo el verano. —Me enderezo y sobrepaso a Bella por lo menos por veinticinco centímetros, mido uno noventa y ocho, por lo que queda más pequeña y bloqueada de los rayos del sol—. Llámame si cambias de opinión —le susurro en un tono ronco mientras le doy un guiño.

Asiente y se pasa las manos por el vestido. Sonrío por la forma en que sus mejillas se tornan rosadas de repente y sé que no es por estar expuesta al sol por los pocos minutos que hemos estado en la terraza.

—Tengo que volver a entrar y sacar la carne. —Ella sonríe antes de girarse para entrar.

Me muerdo el labio y sacudo la cabeza.

Provocadora.

Miro a Bella entrar por la puerta trasera y en secreto espero que cambie de opinión sobre necesitarme.

Les digo a los chicos que detengan lo que sea que estén haciendo y luego asomo la cabeza por la puerta antes de irme.

Decido intentar de nuevo, un último esfuerzo. Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado atrevido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Si no te animas a hacer ejercicio, entonces te llevaré por algo de beber. Pronto, aunque voy a pasar de la limonada. —Le guiño y sus ojos se ensanchan, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responder, cierro la puerta y me marcho.

.

.

El sol apenas toca el horizonte cuando despierto a Emmett para ir a correr.

—Vamos. —Lo empujo—. Será divertido.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Si realmente tienes planes de unirte al ejército, es mejor que te acostumbres a esta hora.

Él gime y sale de la cama a regañadientes.

Ya conozco nuestra ruta para correr, la planeé mientras estaba acostado en la cama anoche, masturbándome. He reabierto oficialmente mi banco de corridas con Bella como mi primer depósito.

No puedo sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que es la madre de un niño de trece años. Sigo haciendo cálculos, tratando de aliviar mi culpa por sentir lujuria por una mujer mucho mayor que yo.

¿Once años más o menos? Demonios, Ashton y Demi hicieron esta mierda bien. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me llevará convencerla de este hecho. No necesito un para siempre, pero un verano de diversión suena muy bien.

Emmett y yo corremos por la casa de los Whitlock a las cinco y media de la mañana y espero por todas las cosas santas ver a Bella, pero no lo hago. Quiero decir, sé que es temprano, pero en mi cabeza imagino una luz encendida en la casa y una silueta de ella a través de la ventana... algo así como en el cine. Y cuando dejo a Emmett antes de irme a almorzar con Sam, no veo a Bella en la puerta. Estoy actuando como un niño patético, enfermo de amor en lugar de un hombre con un título y un trabajo estable, trabajando a su manera para ser dueño de su propio negocio.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la mamá de Jasper?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Sam toma un bocado enorme de su porción de pizza de _pepperoni_ , sonriendo como si hubiera pasado algo divertido.

—Solo es curiosidad. —Enmascaro mis sentimientos subyacentes por Bella apuñalando un trozo de lechuga de mi tazón de ensalada y llenándome la boca con ella.

Sam traga.

—Bueno, podría decirte que es lo más caliente que ha vivido en Forks en años, pero creo que ya lo has notado.

Junto las cejas como si no supiera de lo que mi amigo está hablando.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Ayer no sabías quién era ese pedazo de culo caliente y hoy estás jugando veinte preguntas.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Te dije que solo tengo curiosidad y además solo he hecho una pregunta.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás diecinueve más una vez que te cuente lo que ha estado pasando por el molino de chismes en el trabajo. Sabes que Jessica Stanley es una gran fuente de información. Aunque no te interese enterarte, ella te lo dice de todos modos. —Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Pero, por supuesto, quiero saber todo sobre mi futura amiga con derechos. —Se ríe entre dientes.

Aprieto el puño debajo de la mesa y me aclaro la garganta. También quito la mirada de mierda y muerte de mi cara. Lo que siento es completamente irracional, pero no puedo evitar como la ira me golpea profundamente en el estómago cuando Sam habla de Bella de una manera sexual.

Mi voz es tensa.

—¿Me vas a decir?

Él asiente con una sonrisa taimada en su cara.

Sam comienza desde el principio, cuando Bella y Jasper se mudaron a la ciudad. Dice que su marido la dejó por una modelo mucho más joven que él conquistó y se fue a París. Al parecer, no ha visto a Jasper desde que empezó su nueva familia. Sam está contando todos los detalles y estoy casi seguro de que Jessica ha exagerado bastantes cosas, sin embargo, todavía me molesta.

.

.

El clima ha sido inusualmente cálido en Forks la semana pasada, por lo que los chicos se han quedado dentro de la casa de Jasper, jugando videojuegos en lugar de pasar el rato en el bosque. Y todas las noches, cuando paso a recoger a Emmett, ya está listo y esperándome, lo que no me da ninguna razón para salir de mi coche y golpear la puerta de Bella. Realmente me molesta que Emmett haya decidido, justo ahora, enderezarse y empezar a hacer caso a mis amenazas. Como nunca le di a Bella mi número celular, necesito una razón para ir a la puerta, para poder verla.

Si solo volviera a actuar como el viejo Emmett y dejara de frustrar mis esperanzas con mi chica de fantasía, sería feliz. Solo me quedan cinco semanas más en Forks y luego me iré, así que necesito hacer un movimiento porque las imágenes que mi mente ha creado están matándome.

Aclarando, estoy sexualmente frustrado.

Cuando cierro los ojos, todo lo que imagino son mis manos sobre su cuerpo, mostrándole cómo levantar pesas correctamente. Luego viendo cómo sus tetas rebotan de arriba hacia abajo mientras corre en la cinta o mis ojos en su culo mientras se extiende cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocan las puntas de sus pies.

Entonces mi mente va más allá del entrenamiento.

A los pensamientos para mayores de edad.

Escenas en la ducha húmeda, caliente.

Mis manos, llenas de jabón, mientras recorro sus tetas, quitando el sudor que se produjo en el gimnasio. Encajan perfectamente en mis manos y mis pulgares se deslizan sobre sus pezones endurecidos. Me imagino que su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, dejando que el rocío del agua la moje completamente mientras mis labios encuentran la suave piel de su cuello.

Y entonces mi alarma me despierta.

Otro día, otra erección.

Mis sueños nunca progresan más allá de cierto punto y estoy desesperado. Si lo que Sam me dijo en el almuerzo el otro día es cierto, me da mucho coraje. Cualquiera que pudiera ser capaz de dejar a Bella está jodidamente loco porque, en mi opinión, ella es la mujer perfecta.

.

.

 **Bella** **POV**

Oigo el rugido de su motor antes de ver su coche aparcar para dejar a Emmett. Ese primo suyo ha estado en mi mente desde el primer día que lo conocí. Lo maldigo, en voz alta, por hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione de una manera que yo no creía que fuera posible, no desde Demetri.

Sé que debería haberme movido cuando entró a mi casa ese primer día, pero mi cuerpo no me dejó. Todavía estoy aturdida por la reacción que su roce contra mi brazo causó.

Siempre que lo veo, Edward está vestido con ropa casual, con sus pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta que resalta sus músculos bien trabajados y se exhiben ante mis ojos hambrientos. Por lo general parece que acaba de jugar un partido de baloncesto o participó en alguna otra actividad física. Me recuerda el día que nos conocimos, sus mejillas rojas por el calor y los mechones de pelo color bronce humedecido por el sudor. El recuerdo de su varonil olor, sudor con un poco de colonia, todavía hace que los dedos de mis pies se curven.

Siempre he dado asco como atleta y sé que probablemente no tuve éxito al cubrir mi momento de debilidad cuando lo rechacé.

Los ojos verdes de Edward fueron los que me atrajeron, pero su mandíbula cincelada con la sombra de una barba en crecimiento me derritió. Quería estirar la mano y tocarlo, sentir si su piel era suave o espinosa bajo mis dedos. Ansiaba volver a sentir esa sensación, pero me regañé por pensar en él de esa manera y me metí las manos bajo los brazos después de que él entrara.

Emmett solo dice que Edward es su jefe hasta que sus padres regresen de Europa y me causa gracia. En varias ocasiones, sugiero que se tranquilice con Edward y sea amable. No puede ser muy relajante para alguien que tiene veinte y algo, y sin niños, manejar a un adolescente. Pero Emmett ha sido un buen amigo para mi hijo en el año que hemos pasado aquí, ayudándolo a adaptarse en una nueva escuela y estilo de vida. Le debo mucho a ese chico por tomar a Jasper bajo su protección, por así decirlo. Así que es un ganador en mi opinión. La vida en Forks es muy diferente al estilo de vida al que estábamos acostumbrados en California, pero gracias a su mejor amigo Jasper lo está haciendo bien, considerando que su padre ha estado fuera por tanto tiempo.

Pensando en ese primer día en que Edward trajo a Em, recuerdo su irritación con Emmett, pero también recuerdo su lenguaje corporal y su comportamiento coqueto y pienso que definitivamente no estaba tan molesto como él quería estar.

Después de nuestra interacción inicial, no pude enfrentarme a él, temiendo que mis ojos se detuvieran demasiado tiempo en lugares inapropiados o que él sería capaz de leer mis pensamientos mientras mis ojos se mueven sobre su magnífico físico. Terminé sirviendo una copa de vino para mantenerme ocupada. El alcohol debería haber calmado mis nervios, pero no lo hizo y todo fue en vano cuando finalmente me di la vuelta.

Demetri se había ido hace tres años y nunca, ni siquiera una vez, alguien me llamó la atención.

Hasta ahora.

—Detente, Bella —me regaño mientras veo desde la ventana de mi dormitorio cuando Edward, una vez más, deja a Emmett. He estado escondida deliberadamente arriba todos los días esta semana, mirando hacia el inicio de nuestra calle pintoresca sabiendo que voy a verlo. Solo después de que Emmett entra en nuestra casa y el auto ruge por la calle, bajo. Me estoy protegiendo tanto a mí misma como a Edward de algo que estoy segura de que terminará mal.

Las sugerencias no tan sutiles de Edward la otra noche eran halagadoras y me perdí en la sensación de ser deseada de nuevo. Deseada por alguien atractivo, alguien juvenil, que tiene la capacidad de hacerme sentir diez años más joven y más despreocupada, un hombre que podría ayudarme a olvidar los últimos años de infierno que he estado viviendo, alguien para sacar de mi mente las cosas que me entristecen.

Pero necesito ahorrarnos a ambos un drama no deseado. Esta pequeña ciudad es un cultivo para el chisme. En el corto tiempo que hemos estado aquí, algunos rumores han regresado a mí a través de mi vecina de al lado, la señora Cope. Ningún rumor ha sido correcto, así que sé que comenzar una relación con Edward, incluso una como entrenador personal, conseguirá que los chismosos en esta ciudad hablen de nuevo.

Saco mi libro de cocina, me siento en la mesa de la cocina con vista a nuestro patio trasero y recuerdo el momento en que Garrett, un vecino al otro lado de la calle, llamó a mi puerta ofreciendo sacar la nieve de nuestro camino. Al parecer la bondad se convirtió en el tema de chismes y yo, siendo la seductora que he oído que soy, lo seduje lejos de su esposa, Kate. La señora Cope, afortunadamente, me mantiene al corriente de los rumores y ella ayuda a disipar la maldad alrededor de la ciudad. La única cosa caliente y cremosa que obtuvo Garrett de mí ese día fue chocolate caliente en una taza para llevar. Incluso si me hubiera sentido atraída por Garrett, en ese momento no estaba lista para salir de nuevo.

Me río mientras reviso las recetas.

Todo lo que me atrajo de esta pequeña ciudad hace más de un año cuando estaba investigando nuevos lugares para mudarnos, se ha convertido en un dolor en el culo. Todo el mundo piensa que saben todo sobre mí cuando, en realidad, mi vida anterior es un secreto bien guardado.

Así que mantengo todo para mí misma, con la excepción de mi amiga Bree del mercado de los granjeros.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Mi cabeza se alza hacia el ruido de la puerta trasera.

Mi corazón se detiene ante la vista.

Me siento aliviada cuando veo la cara de Edward observando, pero avergonzada por el grito de tono alto que se escapa de mi garganta. Me agarro la camiseta con los dedos sobre el corazón y lucho para respirar.

La puerta se abre lentamente.

—Lo siento, te asusté. —Su voz trata de calmarme—. ¿Estás bien? —Edward se arrodilla frente a mí y me saca la mano de la camiseta. El verde de sus ojos se oscurece de preocupación.

Asiento, tragando mi paranoia.

—Estoy bien.

El calor de su mano me quema la piel.

No me suelta y se lo agradezco mentalmente.

Su toque es acogedor y seguro.

—Em olvidó su traje de baño, así que lo traje. —Sostiene un par de pantalones cortos de estampado azul. Intenta sonreír, pero la preocupación resplandece.

—Oh. Um, sí. Cambiaron de opinión sobre ir a la piscina hoy.

Edward baja nuestras manos hacia mi regazo, pero no me suelta.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Parecías aterrorizada.

Sacudo la cabeza, contradiciendo lo que iba a decir.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Los dedos de Edward se aprietan alrededor de mi mano y noto cómo se flexionan sus bíceps.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Bella, soy un buen oyente.

En ese momento, creo que es digno de confianza. Sus ojos se suavizan, de nuevo, al tono verde como de pradera que recuerdo de nuestro primer día y parece comprensivo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir.

.

.

Durante la semana siguiente, Edward tiene la costumbre de venir a la puerta para recoger a Emmett y espero verlo todos los días. No me escondo en mi habitación por las mañanas, de hecho, me aseguro de estar vestida y abajo cuando Emmett llega. En secreto espero que Emmett se olvide un traje de baño o un juego de PS3 o algo que traerá a Edward de vuelta antes de tiempo. En cambio, tengo unos quince minutos de Edward en la recogida y luego él llena mis sueños por la noche.

Sus guiños casuales cuando sale de mi casa cada día son excitantes. Siento cosas en lugares que no he usado desde hace mucho tiempo.

El viernes, finalmente me atrevo a preguntarle a Edward si le gustaría ser mi entrenador personal. Lo he pensado mucho y he decidido mandar a la porra los rumores.

—¿Cambiaste de idea? —Me da una sonrisa arrogante, pero es completamente adorable.

—Solo pensé que podría contribuir a tus fondos de gimnasio. —Finjo inocencia.

—¿De verdad ahora? —Baja el tono de su voz—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. —Alza una ceja y algo en mi interior se derrite, haciéndome sentir débil en las rodillas. Los últimos días hemos sido juguetones entre nosotros, provocándonos con varias cosas. Me llama Vinyl por mi amor por los viejos discos de vinilo. Y la música es un tema seguro, para los dos, pero el gimnasio es un segundo buen tema.

—Bueno, estuve pensando y si quieres que ese negocio se convierta en realidad, puedo ayudarte a aumentar tus ahorros. —Me pongo el pelo detrás de la oreja e intento actuar indiferente, pero no lo logro.

Edward me ha confiado su objetivo de abrir un gimnasio. Él tiene un plan de negocios, pero no tiene capital para empezar su sueño. Si lo contrato le ayudaré a empezar su negocio y saciaré mi antojo de su presencia durante más de unos minutos al día.

No puedo evitar mi sonrisa cuando sus ojos se ensanchan y una sonrisa linda aparece en su rostro. Quiero extender la mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo hago. Todavía siento que mi atracción por él es incorrecta, incluso extraña. Soy mayor por trece años. Diablos, tenía la edad de Edward, veinticinco años, cuando tuve a Jasper.

Edward extiende el brazo y tomo su mano.

—Es un trato, Vinyl —dice y luego estrechamos nuestras manos.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Mi estómago burbujea por la emoción y la sensación de hormigueo se extiende a través de mi cuerpo, desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta los dedos de mis pies. Esta es la primera cosa que me ha emocionado en mucho tiempo.

.

.

 **Edward** **POV**

—Voy a tomarme las cosas con calma contigo los primeros días, para que te acostumbres al programa. —Pongo mi bolsa de lona en el suelo al lado de las escaleras del sótano y tomo mi botella de agua.

Bella sonríe.

—De acuerdo, pero mi nivel de resistencia podría impresionarte.

Está al otro lado de la gran sala abierta que ha designado como su gimnasio en casa. Bella cierra la puerta del armario que oculta un estéreo que acaba de encender y luego camina hacia mí.

—Esa sonrisa tuya no va a estar allí una vez que termine mi entrenamiento. —Tomo un trago de agua fría, tratando de enmascarar mi sonrisa. Camino hasta las alfombras frente a una pared de espejos y pongo mi botella de agua en el suelo. Ella está de pie junto a mí ahora y empuja mi bíceps.

—Pensé que ibas a tomarte las cosas con calma, jefe.

Es una locura, pero cuando me llama jefe, quiero recogerla y lanzarla sobre mi hombro como un neandertal. Para mostrarle quién está a cargo, mostrarle cómo quiero ejercitarla en realidad.

—Has cambiado mi opinión con lo que acabas de admitir y me gustaría ver tu resistencia. —Levanto una ceja, preguntándome si está realmente preparada para la rutina que le tengo preparada.

Oh, Dios, cómo me encantaría ver su resistencia, en la cama, pero por el momento, necesito tratar de concentrarme en el entrenamiento en el sótano.

—Acepto el desafío.

Pongo las manos sobre sus hombros y la giro, así que ella está frente al espejo. Estoy detrás de ella y los dos nos miramos.

—Hagámoslo entonces. —Le doy un rápido guiño.

Ella se quita la sudadera, tirándola hacia un lado, y estoy emocionado porque podré ver cada curva de su cuerpo. Doy un paso hacia atrás, dejando que mis ojos bajen hacia sus pantalones de entrenamiento negros que muestran su culo perfectamente redondeado.

Me acomodo la polla.

Doy un paso adelante después de revisar su culo no tan sutilmente y admiro el top rosa abrazando su torso tan ajustado que nada queda a la imaginación. Mis dedos se contraen cuando veo la parte superior de sus tetas juntarse y quedar fuera del corte bajo del top e imagino que las estoy sosteniendo. Me pongo las manos en las caderas, para no alcanzarla ni tocarla inapropiadamente. Tengo que concentrarme en este entrenamiento porque es por esto que me está pagando.

—Vamos a estirar.

Y estoy decidido a actuar profesionalmente.

Después de mostrarle a Bella la manera correcta de estirarse antes de cada entrenamiento, nos ponemos a trabajar. Me sorprende su capacidad de seguir el ritmo, a pesar de que es obvio que utiliza su gimnasio en casa a menudo. Nuestra hora y media juntos termina demasiado rápido y ella hace un gran trabajo, nunca se queja, ni siquiera una vez.

Estoy impresionado y me quedo corto.

—Buen trabajo, Vinyl —le digo, tirándole una toalla para limpiar el sudor de su frente y cuello.

Oh, su cuello. Estoy enfocado en las gotas de sudor que caen desde el inicio de su cabello hasta su clavícula y luego lentamente haciendo un camino entre sus tetas.

Ella está un poco renuente, pero pregunta:

—¿A la misma hora mañana?

Trato de actuar relajado.

–Sí.

No puedo esperar.

Dios, todavía siento su piel bajo de mis dedos, recordando cómo le mostré la manera correcta de estirar y luego levantar pesas. Estoy seguro de que nuestra sesión de mañana no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Saber que voy a estar entrenando con Bella me afecta como si estuviera bebiendo un Red Bull. Me pone de tan buen humor que Emmett está listo para matarme. Aparentemente, mi humor jovial en la mañana es para él la raya del trasero del amanecer y no va bien con él. Sin embargo, corremos en la mañana, lo que mata el tiempo y deja menos tiempo para la cuenta regresiva hasta llegar a ver a mi compañera de entrenamiento.

Mientras corremos, empiezo a hacerle preguntas a Emmett sobre los Whitlock y él, sin saberlo, me alimenta con los pedacitos de su vida anterior. Descubrí que solían vivir en Beverly Hills y que Jasper fue a una escuela privada. Solían tener una persona que hacía la limpieza, una piscina y viajaban en jets privados. Pero cuando le pregunto por el padre de Jasper, Emmett se encoge de hombros. No estoy seguro si lo está manteniendo en secreto, si honestamente no lo sabe o si se queda sin aliento. De cualquier manera, no curioseo. Quiero saber por qué Bella es soltera y si algunos de los rumores que Sam me ha dicho son verdaderos. Después de pasar más tiempo con Bella, sé sin lugar a duda que ella no puede ser la razón por la que está soltera.

Ella es perfecta.

.

.

Después de algunas gloriosas semanas entrenando con Bella, ella menciona que quiere instalar una máquina elíptica en su gimnasio. Me pide mi opinión y le digo que estaré feliz de ir con ella a verlas. Parece renuente y estoy encantado de ir a un pequeño viaje por carretera a Port Angeles con ella.

—Podríamos ir mañana después de que dejemos a los muchachos.

Manejar hasta allá será un sueño hecho realidad, tiempo ininterrumpido con ella mientras que los muchachos están asistiendo al día de acampar de los Boy Scout.

—Sí, perfecto, lo que funcione para ti. —Cierro mi bolsa de lona y me pongo la correa por encima del hombro. Terminamos con nuestra sesión del día, pero realmente no estoy listo para irme. Hemos desarrollado una rutina cómoda cada mañana mientras entrenamos. Mientras ella corre en la cinta, levanto pesas, que es mi parte favorita de la mañana. ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla en el espejo para ver si me está mirando y sus ojos siempre se fijan en mí, me encanta la forma en que sus tetas rebotan a pesar de que están escondidos en su sujetador deportivo de color fluorescente.

—Yo manejaré.

—¿Debería estar nervioso? —bromeo.

—Solo si le tienes miedo a la velocidad y al viento en tu pelo. —Me revuelve el cabello húmedo y sonrío.

—No le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, especialmente no a los coches rápidos y al cabello desordenado. —Tiro del extremo de su cola de caballo.

—¡Entonces es una cita! —dice, riendo. Sus ojos se ensanchan y se da la vuelta para recuperar su botella de agua. Sé exactamente lo que quiso decir, aunque no puedo decir que no estoy decepcionado por el hecho de que realmente no es una cita. Pero espero que después de algún tiempo juntos, verá por sí misma que somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Antes de que mi alarma suene, estoy listo para correr. Me siento como un buen tipo esta mañana, así que dejo que Emmett siga durmiendo y salgo sin él. Me imagino que él se pondría furioso si tuviera que correr los pocos kilómetros adicionales que he decidido agregar hoy porque tengo energía nerviosa que quemar. Estuve despierto la mayor parte de la noche, pensando en cómo, en unas pocas horas, estaré pasando tiempo con Bella y mi ansiedad ya anda por el techo. Mi carrera dura más de lo esperado y cuando llego a casa, me apresuro a conseguir que Emmett esté listo para el campamento y yo listo para salir de la ciudad.

—Toma una ducha y come esto, tenemos que irnos. —Pongo una pop-tart en la mano de Emmett y luego bajo corriendo a la suite principal para tomar una ducha. No me toma mucho tiempo lavarme y vestirme, ya que siempre uso la misma cosa: un par de pantalones atléticos cortos, camiseta y una gorra de béisbol. Pero me aseguro de que mi vello facial esté perfectamente rasurado, ya que he notado los ojos de Bella pasando por mi cara a veces, y luego me pongo mi colonia favorita.

El viaje a Port Angeles es perfecto. Hay demasiado ruido de la carretera para hablar con la capota del _Carrera_ bajada, por lo que Bella enciende el estéreo, dejando a los altavoces Blaupunkt retumbar mientras ella presiona el pedal hasta el fondo. Puedo decir cuáles son las canciones que más le gustan cuando sonríe y menea la cabeza al ritmo de esta. Ocasionalmente canta, aunque no puedo oírla por el ruido excesivo del viento. Ella tiene una camiseta sin mangas y una falda suelta, por encima de la rodilla que atrapa el viento de vez en cuando, lo que me mantiene más que entretenido. Y en un momento, mientras su cabello gira alrededor de su rostro, se acerca para quitarme la gorra de la cabeza y se la pone. Ella se ve jodidamente caliente con sus Ray Bans y con la gorra hacia atrás.

Tengo que hacer un ajuste discreto de mi polla.

Mi gran sonrisa no ha caído desde que dejamos Forks.

—Llegamos. —Estaciona en el local donde quiere comprar la elíptica y apaga el coche.

Nos desabrochamos los cinturones de seguridad y noto que su largo cabello oscuro está enredado bajo mi gorra y algunas hebras están pegadas a su brillo labial. Me acerco, deslizando suavemente el pelo de su boca con mi dedo índice. Bella se lame los labios, luciendo sexy como el infierno, antes de alcanzar su bolso entre mis piernas.

 _Umpf._

Su brazo roza la piel desnuda de mi muslo.

—Lo siento —dice y luego abre la puerta.

 _Yo no lo siento._

Otro ajuste de polla y salgo del auto, corriendo al lado de ella mientras nos dirigimos adentro.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —dice una voz desde el fondo de la tienda.

Veo a un vendedor comenzar a caminar hacia nosotros.

—Solo estamos mirando —le dice Bella al chico.

Está lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para ver que su nombre es Riley. Él no toma en cuenta lo que le dijo Bella y comienza a hablar con ella. Él ni siquiera me nota.

—No pareces necesitar este equipo. —Se ríe, mirando su cuerpo.

Bella hace un ruido nervioso y rueda los ojos solo para que yo lo vea y camina hasta una máquina diferente. Estoy a unos metros de distancia, haciendo ruido con el pie. Mis dientes se hunden en mi mejilla mientras Riley la sigue de cerca. Rápidamente lo sigo.

Bella me pide mi opinión sobre cada máquina en exhibición, pero Riley interviene en cada oportunidad antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Su tono es coqueto, demasiado coqueto para un vendedor, y estoy luchando para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Aquí tienes una que te puede interesar. —Riley se dirige hacia una máquina—. Esta está en rebaja, pero... —Le toca la parte de atrás del brazo—. Puedo endulzar el trato un poco más si...

Y pierdo la paciencia.

Cierro la distancia entre el imbécil y yo antes de que pueda terminar su frase.

–Quítale las malditas manos de encima.

Riley alza sus manos en rendición.

—Lo siento, hombre, no sabía que estaba comprometida. Sin anillo, sin daño.

Empujo mi pecho hacia fuera y estoy listo para otra ronda con este imbécil, pero Bella me detiene.

—Está bien, Edward —dice Bella, rozando su mano contra mi brazo.

Apunto mi dedo hacia Riley.

—No, no está bien, es un maldito idiota.

Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza y mi adrenalina está fluyendo a través de mis venas mientras le doy a Riley una mirada de muerte.

—Vámonos —dice Bella, tomándome la muñeca. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de su toque porque estoy listo para golpear a Riley en la cara.

Cuando volvimos al Porsche, abro la puerta de Bella y luego respiro profundamente para calmarme mientras camino hacia mi lado. Bella tiene la mano en la llave, pero no enciende el motor.

—Oye, gracias por eso que hiciste allá. —Me da una pequeña sonrisa, frota su mano sobre mi rodilla—. Era un idiota.

—Deberían despedirlo. —Entrecierro los ojos deseando poder golpearlo hasta dejar su triste culo en el suelo—. Pero lo siento si te avergoncé.

Ella sacude la cabeza y su sonrisa crece.

—No lo hiciste, se lo merecía.

Terminamos en Sears donde compramos el equipo perfecto y establecemos un plazo de entrega. Bella sugiere caminar por el centro comercial y divertirnos antes de regresar a Forks.

Me gusta ir de compras con Bella. Ojeamos la mayoría de las vitrinas de las tiendas, pero ella decide que necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos, por lo que terminamos en una tienda. Estoy tratando de ayudarla a tomar una decisión, pero ella sacude la cabeza a cada par de zapatos que tomo.

—Oh, vamos, Vinyl, estos son perfectos para hacer mercado. —Un par de tacones negros, sexys, de doce centímetros cuelgan de mi dedo delante de su cara.

—Ponte serio. —Se ríe y luego me golpea en el hombro.

—Estoy totalmente serio, tú necesitas estos.

Estoy hablando _completamente_ en serio, pero ella piensa que estoy bromeando. Me los imagino en los pies de Bella, haciendo juego con una pequeña pieza negra de lencería abrazando su cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y me lo imagino, sus tetas sobresaliendo por la parte superior y su culo asomando por la parte de abajo.

—¿Edward? —Bella me despierta con un dedo en el brazo.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Miro hacia mi entrepierna y Bella se ríe, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

Encuentro una silla cerca porque la erección en mis pantalones cortos está fuera de control. Afortunadamente, Bella actúa como si no pasara nada y se sienta a mi lado, haciendo gestos para la vendedora.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, llevo una bolsa con dos pares de zapatos planos.

Bella golpea la bolsa en mi mano y luego inclina su cara hacia la mía.

—Ahora puedo usar los tacones para hacer mercado.

 _Me mata._

Mi día con Bella está por terminar y mi estado de ánimo empieza a cambiar. Me digo que voy a verla por la mañana para nuestro entrenamiento y luego otra vez mañana por la tarde cuando llegue la elíptica. Me inclino hacia adelante para subir el volumen y luego dejo mi cabeza descansar contra el respaldo del asiento, disfrutando del paisaje a mi izquierda: la belleza de cabello oscuro con mi gorra sobre su linda cabecita, moviéndose al ritmo de las canciones.

 _Ahora esa es una hermosa vista._

.

.

Emmett y yo necesitamos desesperadamente comida, así que nos arrastramos a la tienda de comestibles. Estoy holgazaneando en mi tarea de "mantener el niño nutrido", ya que nuestra nevera está casi vacía.

Conducimos por las calles, disfrutando de la perezosa tarde de domingo y pasando por la casa de los Whitlock. No diré que fue por accidente. Tiendo a optar por esta ruta cuando puedo, sintiéndome más cerca de Bella ya que había decidido descansar los fines de semana.

Extraño verla.

Los domingos por la tarde en Forks son tranquilos. Las familias juegan _frisbee_ en sus patios delanteros, las parejas se toman las manos mientras caminan por las aceras y juegos de fútbol improvisados se juegan en el parque. Estoy atrapado en la tranquilidad de la vida, recordando lo mucho que disfruté de la sensación hogareña cuando viví aquí. Está muy lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio de Seattle. De repente, tengo el impulso de retroceder, pero parte de mí dice que no es por ninguna de las cosas que acabo de mencionar.

Nos acercamos a la tienda de Newton y me doy cuenta de que el Porsche de Bella está estacionado en el restaurante al lado. Por un segundo, me emociono, pensando que pediré un par de malteadas para poder encontrarme con ella. Pero entonces mi estómago se aprieta y los finos pelos de mi cuello se tensan. Ella sale de la puerta con un hombre a su lado y él tiene su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Lleva un traje y ella está usando un vestido de verano, el que llevaba la primera vez que la conocí.

Está sonriendo.

Se ven amigables y mis emociones son crudas. Mis manos se aprietan alrededor del volante, la ira crece al ver a otro hombre tocarla. Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de lo estúpido que estoy actuando, así que tomo algunas respiraciones profundas y me trago mi ira.

Aparco el coche y le digo a Emmett que tenemos que darnos prisa y hacer las compras porque tenemos otra parada que hacer antes de ir a casa.

.

.

Después de la cena, dejo a Emmett delante de la televisión mirando _A prueba de todo_. Necesito ver a Bella, pero no le digo que es a donde voy. Sé que él le dirá a Esme y Carlisle que estoy caliente por la mamá de Jasper o algo así. Ya me ha preguntado un par de veces acerca de venir a la casa para recogerlo cuando siempre está listo y esperando. Podría ser más inteligente de lo que le estoy dando crédito, pero, por ahora, lo mantengo en la ignorancia. Desde que he programado entrenamientos con Bella, es mucho más fácil evadir el cuestionamiento de Emmett.

Me paro frente a la casa de Bella y apago el motor de mi Chevelle. Ambos autos están parqueados sin ningún otro carro extra, lo que significa que la persona con la que la vi hoy probablemente no está aquí.

Corro por las escaleras. Otro disco de vinilo se escucha y el golpeteo en mi pecho se vuelve loco. Sé que está cerca y estoy nervioso. Miro hacia abajo dónde está el regalo que le compré después de que Emmett y yo terminamos de hacer las compras. La evidencia de mis nervios se muestra en la impresión sudorosa de mi palma en el frente del empaque. Finalmente tomo una respiración profunda y cumple con la función que quería, alejando un poco la aprehensión. Justo cuando levanto el puño para golpear, la puerta se abre.

Las palabras no describen su belleza.

Ese mismo vestido con estampado de flores me provoca. Esconde lo que ahora conozco debajo: curvas delicadas, estómago apretado, un ombligo pequeño que mi lengua anhela explorar, piernas entonadas que quiero envolver alrededor de mi cintura y un culo tan redondo como un melocotón maduro.

—Hola. —Bella se ve feliz pero confundida.

Me quedo allí un segundo, tocando el regalo en mi mano, olvidando las palabras que había planeado decirle.

—Um, hola. —Me balanceo en mis pies. Mis nervios regresan cuando la veo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ella asiente y abre la puerta principal para que entre. Las melodías son lentas y los crujidos hacen eco en el tocadiscos, recordándome la razón por la que vine en primer lugar. En realidad, la razón que preparépara verla esta noche.

Le entrego el álbum que compré en la tarde. Es uno de mis favoritos, hablamos de algunas de las canciones en el álbum cuando empecé a venir más seguido.

Ella sonríe.

—Gracias.

Voltea el disco, mirando las canciones en la contraportada.

—No tenías que hacer esto, yo estaba planeando...

—Quería hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bella se lanzan a los míos y veo algo en ellos por primera vez. Algo que me oculta.

¿Necesidad?

¿Deseo?

Da un paso atrás y se gira. Doy un paso adelante, volteando su espalda suavemente para que quede frente a mí. Mi brazo se cierra alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia mi pecho.

Nos estamos tocando.

 _Finalmente._

Aminoro una pequeña parte de mi antojo por ella.

Sus tetas se levantan y caen con respiraciones rápidas y una mano empuja mi pecho.

—No —digo, cubriendo su mano con la mía.

Se siente tan pequeña en mis brazos.

—Por favor, deja de pelear contra esto.

Bella sabe a lo que me refiero, puedo verlo en su expresión. Hemos tenido una conexión desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Ella sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Veo humedad en las esquinas de sus ojos y sus pestañas se humedecen. Suelto la mano en mi pecho y suavemente seco las lágrimas de sus ojos, primero uno y después el otro.

Tomo su barbilla para alzarla cuando termino.

—Abre los ojos, Vinyl.

Ella está luchando con algún tipo de demonio interno, tal vez es la cosa de la edad o la cosa del marido abandonándola, pero me importa un bledo en este segundo. Necesito que ella sepa que la quiero tanto como ella parece quererme.

—Ya no puedo fingir. —Mi voz suplica.

Ella sacude la cabeza más rápidamente.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo, uno de nosotros terminará herido.

Bajo la cabeza y corto la distancia entre mi boca y su oreja.

—¿Según quién?

Mis labios hacen contacto con la suave piel de su cuello. Ciegamente tomo el disco de su agarre apretado y lo lanzo cuando sus manos agarran los lados de mi camisa.

Sus rodillas se doblan cuando ella cede y la agarro con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura, para que se ponga de pie nuevamente.

—Te tengo.

—No deberíamos —protesta una vez más, aunque esta vez no suena tan convincente como la primera.

Mi boca se cierne sobre su cuello, aspirando su aroma y luego empiezo a besarla marcando un camino a su clavícula.

—¿Hay alguien más, Vinyl? ¿Alguien de quien no me estás hablando?

Necesito saber que el tipo de la cafetería de hoy no significa nada para ella.

—No hay nadie más —susurra.

—Dime que sientes esto, dime que tú también me quieres. —Mis manos son codiciosas, una cae a una de sus nalgas mientras que la otra vaga por los bordes de su vestido de verano con la espalda descubierta, explorando adentro.

—Jasper —susurra Bella—. Está en la otra habitación.

Mi respuesta sale más ruda de lo que pretendo.

—Me importa una mierda.

Nuestros labios apenas se tocan, el calor de nuestras respiraciones se mezcla y un escalofrío corre por mi espina dorsal cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Parece como horas porque estoy perdido en las profundidades de su belleza, sin poder creer que este momento es real. Bella me trae de vuelta al presente mientras inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, iniciando el beso. Sus labios son como el satén y su lengua es dulce como el algodón de azúcar, mientras la pruebo por primera vez. El calor de su cuerpo me penetra, consolidando una conexión más que física. Es emocional y la punzada en mi corazón disminuye. Mi mano recorre su espalda hasta que mis dedos están enredados en el pelo de su nuca. Mi otro brazo, descansando en su cintura, la aprieta más fuerte. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas intensifican el beso y siento que se derrite en mí. Nuestras lenguas se enredan y se sincronizan, explorando, y finalmente estableciendo en un ritmo lánguido. Sus manos marcan un sendero por la mitad de mi espalda y descansan entre mis omoplatos, sus uñas se entierran mi piel.

El impulso de ir por más me supera y me volteo para presionarla contra la pared al lado de la puerta principal.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Estamos muy cerca, sin nada de aire entre nosotros. Estoy tan jodidamente duro y mi polla se tensiona en mi cintura. Ella siente todo de mí y gime.

Profundizo el beso y mis manos agarran su culo, levantándola para que sus piernas se envuelvan alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos rodeen mi cuello.

Puedo sentir el calor de su coño a través de nuestra ropa. Mi polla presiona justo donde sé que ella me quiere.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Inclino las caderas hacia adelante, aplicando más presión entre sus piernas.

Su respuesta es un gemido estrangulado que escapa de su garganta.

—Me estás matando, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —digo entre besos calientes y húmedos.

—Edward —dice todo entrecortado y sus manos agarran el pelo en mi cuero cabelludo. Sus caderas giran y sé que quiere más.

—Eso es —la aliento—. Eso se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Ella sacude la cabeza. Nuestras bocas están abiertas y nuestros labios se están tocando, pero estamos respirándonos, sintiendo la conexión de nuestros cuerpos por primera vez.

Mis ojos se cierran y estoy perdido.

Estoy tan jodidamente perdido en esta chica que no puedo decir si voy o vengo. Ella no se da cuenta de que ha creado un lugar permanente dentro de mi corazón, que reside allí y, con cada latido de mi corazón, se incrusta más.

Sus manos toman mi cuello y sus pulgares pasan con suavidad por el vello en mi mandíbula.

—He querido hacer esto desde el día en que llamaste a mi puerta. —Y luego me muerde suavemente la mandíbula y marca una línea con su lengua desde ahí hasta la barbilla. Envía escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo entero.

Luego escuchamos un fuerte ruido de la otra habitación y se acaba. Desenreda sus piernas de mi cuerpo y me empuja el pecho.

Da un paso a un lado y se endereza el vestido. Su voz es solo un susurro.

—No podemos.

Me paro frente a ella.

—Sigues diciendo que no podemos, pero no lo dices en serio. —Sacudo la cabeza y rozo su mejilla enrojecida con mis nudillos—. Veámonos en alguna parte, esta noche. —No es una pregunta.

Bella exhala profundamente, su barbilla cae y se mastica el labio inferior. La sangre que atravesaba mis venas violentamente se ralentiza. Veo algo en sus ojos y la esperanza que tenía hace unos segundos disminuye. Mis brazos caen de su cintura y empiezo a retroceder. Mi mano agarra el pomo de la puerta y estoy a punto de girarlo cuando ella finalmente asiente y mi puto corazón late otra vez.

—¿El parque? Envíame un mensaje cuando puedas escapar y te veré allí.

Me agacho, capturando sus labios una vez más con los míos.

—Vinyl. —Levanto su barbilla para que me mire directamente a los ojos—. Te veo pronto.

.

.

Las horas pasan lento y empiezo a perder la esperanza en el mensaje de texto anticipado. Repaso lo vivido con el beso, los toques y la forma en que Bella se veía en mis brazos. La energía del momento me tiene jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—Mierda.

Me arremango la camiseta y agarro mis auriculares, así que salgo a correr. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza, golpear el pavimento y alejar de mi mente el hecho de que Bella probablemente no va a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Cuando salgo de la casa, contemplo tomar la misma ruta que Emmett y yo tomamos cuando corremos por la mañana, pero lo reconsidero ya que me llevará por la casa de los Whitlock. No confío en que no vaya a parar y lanzar piedritas a la ventana de su dormitorio o golpear a su puerta, rogarle que me conozca y darme, darnos, una oportunidad.

Ni siquiera cuando Tanya y yo nos separamos sentí la desesperación que siento en este momento.

El anhelo de tocar a Bella es demasiado, balanceo mis puños y muevo mis brazos más rápido, corriendo, esforzándome más fuerte que nunca.

Termino en el parque.

Extraigo los auriculares de mis orejas, dejándolos descansar alrededor de mi cuello y camino en la oscuridad sobre la hierba recién cortada, dando vueltas al parque hasta que mi corazón vuelve a la normalidad. Estoy actuando como un emo de mierda, así que tengo que ir a casa y olvidar lo que podría haber sido.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando noto el convertible de Bella en el estacionamiento. Rápidamente agarro mi celular para comprobar si hay llamadas perdidas o mensajes de texto, pero no hay ninguno. El brillo del teléfono de Bella ilumina su rostro y me pregunto si se está debatiendo si quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Me siento en un banco en un área totalmente oscura del parque. Mi vista es perfecta, pero a menos que Bella me busque, ella no notará que estoy aquí. Agarro mi teléfono, deseando que haga ping o suene y me haga saber que me quiere ver. Pero el celular no hace ninguna y después de cinco minutos el poco fragmento de esperanza que tenía viéndola aquí se apaga.

Suspiro, resignado ante el hecho de que Bella no puede o no tomará la oportunidad de convertirnos en algo maravilloso.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a ponerme los auriculares de nuevo en mis orejas cuando mi teléfono empieza a tocar la canción _"Wonderful Tonight"_ y la foto que tomé en secreto de Bella riendo brilla en la pantalla.

—Hola.

— _Hola._ —Su voz es suave y dulce.

—Ya era hora, Vinyl —me burlo, pero ninguno de los dos se ríe.

La miro mientras arrastra sus dedos por el frente de su cabello.

— _Yo, mmm…_ _N_ _o sabía si debía llamar._

—Me preocupaste. —Mis piernas se sienten débiles y decido sentarme de nuevo—. ¿Me vas a cancelar de forma fácil o...? —Me froto una mano sobre la cara antes de continuar—. ¿Vas a verme esta noche?

— _No lo sé._

—Dime algo. —El sonido de su respiración profunda no alivia mi mente. Me llena de más dudas y mi pecho se aprieta—. ¿Por qué condujiste hasta el parque si no quieres verme?

Su aliento se paraliza y mira a su alrededor, explorando el terreno desolado.

— _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

—Fui a correr. —Me paro—. Mira hacia adelante.

Su cabeza se dirige rápidamente hacia adelante y levanto mi mano, inseguro de si ella puede verme porque no me saluda de regreso. El silencio persiste y, por un minuto, pienso que ella terminó nuestra llamada.

Finalmente, la escucho suspirar y habla.

— _Te veo._

—¿De verdad quieres verme o debo ir a casa? —No puedo ir hasta su coche hasta que responda a mi pregunta.

— _Dios, sí, quiero verte. Maldita sea, siempre quiero verte. Ese es el problema._

—Eso no parece un problema. De hecho, suena jodidamente bien.

— _Edward, tengo miedo._

—¿Miedo de mí?

La veo sacudir la cabeza y esta vez empiezo a caminar.

— _Sí. Quiero decir, no. Tengo miedo de que te vayas._

—No lo haré.

— _Lo harás, eres joven._

Intensifico el paso, trotando hasta que estoy de pie a solo unos metros delante de su coche. Levanto deliberadamente mi teléfono y termino la llamada, todo sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella.

La luz de la luna captura la belleza de Bella, sosteniéndola en la suavidad de su iluminación. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas cuando inclina la cabeza para saludarme y veo las lágrimas que los hacen brillar.

Lanzo mi celular en el coche y abro la puerta. Me agacho junto a ella y ella se gira en su asiento.

—Tienes sueños —dice tristemente.

Mis manos acarician su rostro y traigo sus labios cerca de los míos.

—Mi sueño eres tú, Vinyl. Mi maldito sueño eres tú.

.

.

 ***Calistenia:** es un sistema de ejercicio físico que se concentra en el movimiento de los músculos.

 ***MILF** (Mom I'd like to Fuck): Mamá con la que quisiera coger.

* * *

 _Una historia nueva… Un nuevo proyecto que comenzamos y esperamos que disfruten. También un poco diferente, con esta Bella que es bastante mayor que Edward. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? ¿Les gusta la idea de una Bella mayor que Edward? ¿Las enganchó este capítulo? ¿Tienen ganas de leerla completa? ¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

¿Soy el sueño de Edward?

Sus fuertes manos me sostienen las mejillas mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes me consumen. Estoy nadando. Corrección, me estoy ahogando en la mirada de su rostro hermoso, agitándome por su declaración. Sus ojos dicen más que sus palabras, y sus toques gritan más fuerte. No puedo hablar. Soy despojada de toda sensibilidad cuando su pulgar me acaricia el pómulo y su boca se abre.

Sus labios están a pulgadas de distancia, y siento su respiración sobre mi cara haciéndome cosquillas en la piel.

Caigo en los brazos de Edward, su beso y su promesa de no dejarme. Nuestras lenguas se retuercen y exploran. Los dientes mordisquean; los labios succionan. Mi piel se inflama con sus dedos sobre mí.

Estamos hambrientos.

Me saca de donde estaba sentada y me empuja hacia arriba contra el lado del coche, el peso de Edward me mantiene allí. Sus manos recorren mis costados y luego se ocultan debajo de mis pechos hinchados. Mis dedos agarran su pelo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Y él lo sabe. Como una aguja de tocadiscos de vinilo, él me toca, me hace girar hasta que yo me pierdo.

El calor arde entre nosotros como un fuego salvaje y a continuación se enfría casi instantáneamente mientras mi cabeza se pone al día y el miedo nace. Nosotros nunca fuimos algo más que amigos, se me hielan los huesos.

Siento la promesa de Edward de que nunca me dejará como una posibilidad muy remota. Soy un iceberg en la oscuridad, en el amplio mar gélido, y el pensamiento envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

Mientras que quiero más que nada ser su chica, soy una mujer madura que tiene responsabilidades. No soy una joven que puede actuar como una estudiante imprudente en una fiesta universitaria.

Soy madre.

Soy trece años mayor que el chico.

Acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

No voy a fiestas. Soy responsable.

No salgo, y segurísimo no me acuesto con cualquiera.

Rompo nuestra conexión, mi pecho agitado por un beso estremecedor, y dejo que mis ojos bajen al suelo.

—No te alejes.

Largos dedos inclinan ligeramente mi barbilla, así que estoy de nuevo viendo sus hipnóticos ojos verdes. Edward me delinea la mandíbula hasta que me acuna el rostro en sus manos. Su expresión se suaviza, sus ojos analizan los míos, y lo veo tragar duro, como si estuviera nervioso. Sus labios una vez más se rozan contra los míos, dejando un hormigueo sobre mi piel caliente y mariposas en mi estómago. Por un momento, dejo que me bese.

Agarro su cintura y me sumerjo en el beso. Mis ojos se cierran una vez más ante la sensación de su toque.

Lo deseo, así que por estos pocos minutos, no peleo mis sentimientos encontrados.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien me ha tenido en sus brazos, sosteniéndome al ras de su pecho, tocándome y tomándose su tiempo conmigo.

Pero tengo miedo de tener mi corazón roto. Sé que no voy a sobrevivir de nuevo.

El amor perdido es desgarrador, y lo sé de primera mano.

Ser la amiga de Edward ha estado funcionado bien para mí, pero ahora, con la realidad de lo que ocurrió en mi casa, en la puerta de mi casa y aquí en el estacionamiento, no estoy segura de que ser amigos será suficiente.

Edward termina esta vez el beso.

—Me asustaste, Vinyl. Pensé que no me dejarías besarte de nuevo.

Mi voz sale en un susurro.

—Te deseo, Edward, pero… —Me limpio los labios hinchados por los besos con los dedos, imaginando lo solos que estarán cuando Edward se dé cuenta que no soy la indicada para él y se vaya de Forks.

—¿Esto es por mi edad? —Sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos hasta que llega a donde mis dedos se agarraban a sus costados—. ¿O es el padre de Jasper? —Toma mis manos entre las suyas, uniendo nuestros dedos—. No voy a dejarte. —Frunce el ceño; la preocupación todavía se nota en su rostro. Es hermoso a la luz de la luna; su pelo cobrizo brilla húmedo de su carrera y el contorno de sus brazos musculosos y pecho marcado son exquisitos, pero incluso su belleza no calma mis temores.

Estos atributos hacen que sea peor.

—Nadie sabe sobre mi pasado. Ni siquiera Jasper sabe todo. —Arrugo la frente y me muerdo el interior de la boca, recordando por qué vine a vivir a Forks en primer lugar.

—¿Pensé que confiabas en mí?

Asiento con la cabeza porque lo hago, pero no estoy lista para revelar mis secretos esta noche.

Ni siquiera a Edward.

—Confío en ti, pero no quiero hablar de ello, no ahora –digo, liberándome de nuestro abrazo y regresando dentro del coche. No quiero que él sea entrometido, y no quiero mentirle, así que cambio de tema—. Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.

La gran complexión de Edward se eleva sobre el coche; sus manos cuelgan en su cintura en derrota.

—Si eso es todo lo que me vas a ofrecer esta noche, lo aceptaré. —Hace un guiño ante su intento de aligerar el ambiente. Sé que se refiere a la información, pero no puedo evitar pensar en qué otra cosa estaría dispuesto a tomar de mí. Edward rodea el coche hacia el lado del pasajero para subirse, pero hace una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir a casa todavía? —El timbre de su voz es bajo y atractivo agitando el espacio entre nosotros. Un hormigueo se arrastra dolorosamente lento desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi centro y después a la cabeza, lo que me hace marear.

Me encojo de hombros. No estoy segura a dónde más podemos ir cuando la mayoría de los lugares en Forks ya están cerrados, y además, no lleva camiseta. Si lo llevo a casa a esta hora entonces Jasper preguntará dónde está Emmett.

Esta cosa que se cuece a fuego lento entre el chico guapo seguro de sí mismo en el asiento del pasajero y yo, sé que va a poner mi mundo al revés. Simplemente sé que lo hará.

Giro la llave de contacto y miro a los ojos de la persona que espero que no sea mi siguiente sufrimiento.

Tomo una respiración profunda, dándole a mi cabeza un poco del muy necesario oxígeno y luego dejo que el aire salga lentamente a través de mis labios fruncidos.

—No creo que tengas muchas opciones. Estoy conduciendo.

Se inclina sobre la consola y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de retirarme del lugar en el estacionamiento, sus dedos suavemente se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia él. Sus labios apenas tocan los míos, y siento el aliento cálido mientras susurra.

—Creo que este coche es demasiado pequeño para lo que tengo en mente, pero estoy seguro de que puedo intentar lo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí. —Hace una pausa, analizando mis ojos. La mirada en los suyos está llena de hambre y deseo—. Sin embargo, tu cama sería más que perfecta. —Me besa de nuevo. El calor y el fuego queman cada centímetro de piel mientras su lengua adora mi boca. Gimo mientras sus dedos queman un camino a lo largo de mi clavícula. Entonces él hace una línea hasta la mitad de mi pecho, deteniéndose solo cuando alcanza el borde de mi vestido. La humedad entre mis piernas mojando el algodón que me cubre.

Sacudo la cabeza. Estoy delirando de deseo y confundida en cómo estamos aquí juntos, no en el parque, sino aquí en este momento, tratando de ser más.

—Estoy deseando poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, Vinyl. —Sus dedos se mueven, tirando de la tela de mi vestido.

—Lo haces. —Cubro la mano, la que provoca mis pechos otra vez—. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto —susurro mientras aprieto los muslos para aplacar el dolor porque no me toca allí. Lo necesito en más de una forma.

Física y emocionalmente.

—Pero tengo que volver a casa. He estado fuera mucho tiempo, y tú no puedes venir conmigo.

Mi teléfono suena, sobresaltándome. Tanteo para encontrarlo y responderlo.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Está todo bien?

Jasper no está acostumbrado a que salga por más de una hora a menos que lo llame. Él asumió el papel de protector y hombre de la casa desde que Demetri se fue.

Tomo aliento cuando siento la mano de Edward sobre mi rodilla; sus dedos una pulgada hacia arriba debajo de mi vestido, arrugándolo en su mano, deslizándose hacia arriba dejando piel de gallina a su paso.

—Lo siento. Estoy bien. No era mi intención preocuparte. Estaré en casa en breve. —Termino la llamada con Jasper justo cuando él engancha un dedo en el borde de mis bragas. La lengua de Edward sale humedeciendo su labio inferior; sus ojos están entornados, su voz es baja y ronca cuando habla.

—No puedo esperar más. —Y sus dedos me encuentran mojada y necesitada—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí mantener mis manos lejos de ti en el gimnasio?

Es una pregunta retórica, pero contesto moviendo la cabeza. No quiero que se detenga, sin embargo, no puedo hacer esto aquí. No hay nada que me guste más que él haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.

—Tengo que volver a casa. —Me mata decir esas palabras cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es saltar sobre la consola y tomar lo que está dispuesto a dar. En su lugar, le paso los dedos por el pelo justo encima de la oreja. Edward se inclina ante mi toque y a regañadientes desenrosca el dedo de mis bragas empapadas, dándome una sonrisa y un guiño.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿No sabes a esta altura cuántas ganas tengo de que mi entrenador personal me haga transpirar y sudar? —Le devuelvo la sonrisa, y el ríe.

Edward asiente con la cabeza dándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Más vale que estés lista para mí.

Y sé que la sesión de mañana será mucho más caliente que antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 3**

El camino hacia mi casa es muy rápido. Necesito más tiempo con Bella, pero ella me dice que no puedo pasar. Entiendo perfectamente, debemos tener presente que esto entre nosotros es un secreto por el momento, especialmente para los chicos. Quiero más que nada pasar más tiempo con ella, y acostarme en su cama mostrándole lo mucho que significa para mí es un buen punto de partida.

—Aquí estamos —dice Bella en voz baja, mientras se detiene frente a la casa. Una leve sonrisa se pone en su rostro, la sonrisa se refleja en los espejos de regreso a ella.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana. —Mis dedos tocan su mejilla y mi pulgar acaricia suavemente por encima de labio inferior—. No dormiré, ¿sabes?

Bella bate las pestañas y se inclina hacia mí, asintiendo.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Bésame?

Ella no tiene que pedirlo.

No voy a dejar este coche sin reclamar su dulce boca, una vez más. Necesito algo más para que me ayude a esperar hasta que la vea de nuevo.

Mañana es nuestro comienzo, una continuación de los sentimientos que hemos reprimido y escondido durante semanas.

Tiro de su labio inferior cuando termino el beso.

—Nos vemos en aproximadamente… —Miro en mi teléfono para mirar la hora—. ¿Diez horas?

—Demasiado tiempo —se queja ella bromeando.

—¿Quieres unirte a mí y Em para correr al amanecer?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Me gusta dormir.

—Entonces te veré a las diez.

—¿Hazlo a las nueve?

Nuestras sonrisas coinciden de nuevo, iluminando la noche y el espacio entre nosotros. Le doy un último beso, uno decente en su mejilla, antes de irme.

.

.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Em, mientras entro a la casa.

—Tú sabes que fui a correr —digo cuando una oleada de culpa me invade.

No es como si tuviera que responderle a Emmett, el pequeño bribón, pero lo hago de todos modos y me doy cuenta, por primera vez, que Bella y yo habíamos ocultado nuestra relación, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

—¿No era ese el coche de la señorita Bella?

—Sí. —Camino hacia mi habitación provisoria, la de Esme y Carlisle, y empujo mis pantalones cortos por mis piernas, pateándolos hacia la esquina.

—Necesito darme una ducha.

—Una fría.

Emmett está parado en la puerta de la habitación, apoyado en el marco, mirando como entro en el cuarto de baño. Me quito la ropa interior y entonces abro la ducha.

Con voz fuerte grita, alto y fuerte, y lo escucho sobre la pulverización del agua:

—Ella te gusta.

No es una pregunta.

Froto mis manos sobre mi cara, el chillido rascándome la palma de la mano.

—Somos amigos, por supuesto que me gusta.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Edward. No soy estúpido. De cualquier forma, no me importa. Pero es algo bueno que Jasper y yo pudiéramos estar relacionados. Somos como hermanos, ¿sabes?

Me maldigo a mí mismo y pruebo el agua antes de entrar. ¿He sido tan transparente que dos niños de trece años han notado la manera en que veo a Bella? Pongo mis ojos en blanco al pensamiento. A una parte de mí no le importa, pero una parte de mí lo hace. No quiero que Bella sufra los rumores por mí y, definitivamente, no necesito que Emmett y Jasper sean las brasas que enciendan la llama. Golpeo mi cabeza contra los azulejos de la ruta y suspiro.

—Ve a la cama, Em. Serán las cinco antes de lo que piensas. —Intento desviar su atención hacia nuestra carrera por la mañana, necesito un poco de privacidad así puedo aliviar mi pene.

—Buenas noches.

Me quedo a solas para ocuparme del asunto, salvo que mi cabeza está nublada. Pues estoy exaltado con el beso de Bella, pero entonces los pensamientos negativos toman el control y estoy pensando demasiado. Pareciera como si pensar es todo lo que he hecho desde que he conocido a Bella. Sin embargo, esta noche realmente contemplo lo que significaría para nosotros ser una pareja.

Al principio, realmente no me imaginaba mucho más allá del punto de tomarla sexualmente en todas las posiciones imaginables, especialmente yo follándola por detrás en la cinta de correr. Esa imagen me mata todos los días cuando la veo comenzar a sudar en el gimnasio.

Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco, en realidad muy, encaprichado con Bella. Mis intenciones comenzaron como una necesidad de coquetear, se trataba de la conquista. Pero cuanto más tiempo paso con Bella me doy cuenta de que es más, mucho más, de lo que esperaba. La facilidad entre nosotros es algo que nunca había sentido antes. El mundo desaparece cuando estamos juntos. No quiero salir de su casa cuando la sesión de entrenamiento ha terminado, así que establezco una conversación que sé que va a durar un tiempo. Cosas que sé que le interesa: jardinería, música y comida. Incluso he pedido una sugerencia de una buena comida para preparar para Emm y para mí ya que hemos estado viviendo de pizza y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada este verano.

Nunca tuve la intención de seguir adelante con algo que en realidad me llevaría horas, tanto en tiendas de comestibles y a continuación la preparación, pero era mi manera de asegurarme más tiempo con ella. Fue linda como Bella buscó en una carpeta de tres anillos escrita a mano, llena de sus recetas, hasta que encontró las costillas de res y la receta de polenta de queso de cabra de la que se había jactado.

Yo solo me sentía mal momentáneamente, mientras ella hacía _ohh_ y _ahh_ cada vez que encontraba recetas que no había preparado recientemente, mi pene comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Esta noche en el parque cuando le dije que no iba a dejarla, lo dije en serio, pero Forks no puede soportar mi ambición de poseer y operar un gimnasio, que ha sido mi objetivo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Tengo que entender las cosas.

¿Se vendría conmigo si le pregunto? ¿Encajaría en mi vida tanto como yo he encajado en la suya, aquí en Forks?

Estamos justo en el punto de aprender cosas sobre el otro y mi tiempo aquí en Forks está llegando a su fin. Sería una locura para ella dejar este pueblo y sería una locura que me quede. La única cosa aquí, además de Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, es ella.

Mi mente está jodida y el agarre en mi polla no está haciendo nada por mí, aparte de frustrarme aún más.

No pude acabar.

.

.

—Emmett comenzó a hacer preguntas.

Bella mira hacia mi dirección después de encender la música en el gimnasio.

—Sí, Jasper tenía algunas preguntas para mí cuando llegué a casa anoche. Deben haber estado hablando.

Ella está enfrente de mí, su piel grita para que la toque, por lo que tiendo la mano y la traigo a mi pecho. Habían pasado demasiadas horas.

—No estoy seguro de como disimular esto. —Me inclino capturando sus labios. Ella los obra aceptando mi cariñoy masajea sus dedos por mi pelo. Su boca sabe a menta con toques de café.

—Saltemos el entrenamiento aquí abajo y llevémoslo a tu habitación. — Me agacho y la agarro alrededor de sus muslos, levantándola sobre mis hombros.

Bella golpea mi trasero, patea sus piernas y se ríe.

—Bájame.

—Tengo un nuevo entrenamiento planeado para hoy. —Comienzo a ir hacia las las escaleras, pero no sabe qué estoy bromeando.

—Edward. Los chicos están aquí y es de mañana.

—Me gusta el sexo mañanero. Me gusta en cualquier momento del día, ¿a ti no? —Giro a nuestro alrededor un par de veces.

—Sí, sí. Vas a hacer que me maree —dice Bella a través de la risa. Me detengo cuando sus dedos me hacen cosquillas a los costados. Soy cosquilloso como el infierno y no quiero hacerla caer, así que pongo sus pies en el suelo y cae sobre mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mis brazos están alrededor de la cintura de Bella, sujetándola, porque su cabeza todavía da vueltas. Los giros hacen que un manojo de cabellos oscuros caiga sobre uno de sus ojos, así que lo empujo de nuevo lejos de su rostro.

—Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta mucho. —Ella sonríe y luego se levanta de puntillas para capturar mis labios, poniendo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, burlándose.

¡Santa mierda!

Está juguetona hoy.

—Tú... —Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo superar esa sensación de estar despreocupado con Bella en mis brazos. No es nada como lo que alguna vez he sentido—. Va a ser casi imposible para mí concentrarme y entrenarte correctamente.

Se ríe.

—Tú empezaste.

—Y planeo terminarlo. —Aflojo mi agarre en ella y entonces golpeo repentinamente su culo.

—Entonces, vamos muchachote. —Agarra mi mano guiándome hacia las colchonetas—. Estírame.

Una sonrisa estira fuertemente en mi cara, la cual hace caer su boca abierta cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

.

.

Holgazaneamos todo el día, vemos películas mientras los niños jugaban en el bosque. Hay caricias y besos, hasta el punto de querer arrastrarla a un lugar donde podamos estar solos pero me abstengo de ser un cavernícola. Bella se desenrosca de mi lado, sentándose y sugiere que llevemos a los niños a comer pizza esta noche. Será divertido. Solo hemos estado juntos en Port Angels, así que tengo ganas de salir con ella, incluso si tenemos que llevar dos pequeños acompañantes.

—¿Estás invitándome a una cita? —bromeo, agarrando sus manos en las mías. Amo como sus dedos se estiran así los míos caben en el medio. Ella pone su otra mano encima de la mía, acariciando mis nudillos.

La cabeza de Bella cae de lado y frunce los labios.

—Soy anticuada.

Levanto mi ceja hacia ella.

—Así que, ¿esto no es una cita?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Es una cena... con los chicos.

Le hago cosquillas en los costados con mi mano libre y ella cae sobre mí. Estamos jugando en nuestra pequeña burbuja hasta que los chicos llegan golpeando la puerta trasera. Bella suelta mi mano y se levanta del sofá para saludarlos en la cocina.

—¿Qué hay de ir a comer pizza esta noche?

Oigo a los chicos responder felizmente a su pregunta y entro en la cocina para decirle adiós a Bella y coger a Em, para que podamos volver a casa y ducharnos antes de la cena.

Bella intenta actuar indiferente, pero veo una expresión extraña en la cara de Jasper. Trato de ignorarlo, pero él me mira después y me da la misma ceja levantada y mirada inquisidora.

—¿Estás saliendo con mi madre? —pregunta, moviendo su pelo rubio fuera de su cara.

Bella y yo no hemos discutido el término citas, por lo que me pilla con la guardia baja.

Estoy a punto de responder, pero Bella me salva de la pregunta.

—¡Jasper!

—Solo preguntaba porque la manera en que te mira es… extraña. —Se encoje de hombros y Em asiente con la cabeza. Caminan hacia la nevera para reponer las bebidas, así que vuelvo y hago mi camino de salida a la puerta trasera en la terraza.

Bella me sigue.

Una mirada de shock se manifiesta en mi cara mientras Bella cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

—Yo soy ese tipo, ¿verdad? ¿Es tan evidente lo que siento por ti?

Bella se ríe.

—Creo que los chicos han estado hablando entre sí. Estoy segura de que cuando te llevé a casa anoche se vio un poco extraño.

Antes de que pueda responder, la puerta trasera se abre y Jasper saca la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, yo no tengo mi lengua en la garganta de su mamá.

—Que conste que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Ella ha estado sola.

Me quedo sin palabras.

Estoy sorprendido por la sinceridad en el comentario de Jasper.

Antes de que la puerta se cierre completamente, agrega:

—Pero no voy a llamarte papá. Eso es simplemente asqueroso.

No puedo con este niño. Es tan parecido a Emmett que da miedo. Tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien. Trato de ganar algo de compostura después de haber sido sorprendido por el hijo de Bella.

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Solo estoy bromeando, tratando de aligerar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ambos reímos pero lo digo en serio. Ahora que tengo la aprobación de J, estoy excelente.

—Detente —dice, dando golpecitos a mi pecho—. No necesitamos ponernos una etiqueta.

Tomo su dedo, deteniendo el movimiento llevándolo a mis labios, besando la punta.

—Pero tú eres mía.

Ella asiente con la sonrisa más linda levantando sus mejillas

.

.

Estamos sentados en una de las cuatro partes superiores de la sala de juegos en la pizzería de Pete, charlando y viendo a los chicos jugar video juegos. Mi mano descansa en la rodilla de Bella debajo de la mesa. Se siente distinto, en el buen sentido, estar en público con ella. Estamos hablando de todo y nada, simplemente disfrutando más tiempo de lo habitual juntos.

—Pedido para Cullen —grita Pete.

—Ahora vuelvo —me excuso de la mesa y rozo mi mano sobre los dedos de Bella.

El lugar está lleno y estoy zigzagueando el camino de regreso a nuestra mesa con dos pizzas encima de mi cabeza cuando veo a Jessica Stanley.

Mierda.

Mis ojos salen como una flecha hacia la mesa en la que ella está sentada con amigos y rápidamente hago mi camino de regreso, poniendo las pizzas encima de la mesa.

Los chicos ven la comida y van directamente a sus lugares y empiezan a comer antes de que Bella tenga la oportunidad de poner los platos en frente de ellos.

Bella toma una rebanada de su lado vegetariano y empieza a comer también. Comemos y reímos con los chicos, hacemos planes para llevarlos pronto a Port Angels en un día de diversión. Vislumbro a Jessica en la puerta de la sala de juegos y asiento con la cabeza para que ella no piense que soy maleducado.

—Hola.

Ella sonríe con malicia al principio, pero luego regresa mi saludo.

—Hola.

Regreso a nuestra cena y Bella se apoya en mí, susurrándome al oído:

—Estás preparado para la ira.

Un resoplido de aire se escapa de mi nariz. Es realmente ridículo. Nadie conoce a Bella y en este sentido, nadie me conoce, excepto un puñado de tipos con los que paso el tiempo.

—No estoy preocupado. —Sin embargo, lo estoy por Bella, porque en el corto período de tiempo que ha estado aquí, Sam tiene un montón de mierda para decir acerca de los rumores que ha escuchado.

Se me escapa una acaricia a la rodilla de Bella una vez más, dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Emmett me patea debajo de la mesa y guiña el ojo, dando un empujoncito a Jasper.

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza y vuelvo a comer la pizza, disfrutando de mi tiempo con ella y los pequeños _punkies_.

.

.

Los chicos van directo a la habitación de Jasper cuando llegamos a casa. Tienen videos juegos que dominar y niveles que superar.

—No vamos a ver a los chicos hasta mañana al mediodía —me informa Bella.

Se está haciendo tarde y Bella bosteza, pero toma mi mano conduciéndome al tocadiscos.

—Estás cansada, Vinyl —digo. Me muevo poniéndome detrás de ella, mis manos se dirigen a los vaqueros que cubren sus caderas. Miro sobre su hombro como saca el disco que le regale y lo pone en el reproductor.

—Lo estoy, pero quiero escuchar esto contigo. —Bella se da vuelta, colocando sus brazos sobre mis hombros, frotando su nariz en mi cuello; sus labios rozan donde mi corazón late rápidamente.

—Deberías ir a la cama. —Mi nariz se apoya en el pelo, oliendo su dulce aroma. Nuestros cuerpos están cerca, nuestras caderas unidas y balanceándonos, pero no con los acústicos de Everlong.

—No sin ti.

Mi respiración se entrecorta y ella se asoma hacia mí con ojos anhelantes, de alguna manera el cansancio de hace un minuto ha quedado atrás.

Hablamos sin necesidad de palabras, nuestros ojos, nuestros movimientos, diciendo todo. La lengua de Bella se asoma, mojando el labio inferior antes de meterlo entre sus dientes y beso su nariz. Una sensual sonrisa hipnotizadora se pone en su cara.

Me agacho, alzándola en mis brazos. Nuestros labios se encuentran. El beso es suave y lento, con notas del dulce helado persistente en los labios. Camino hacia las escaleras, hacia la habitación de Bella. Yo sé exactamente dónde está porque he estado ahí, ayudando a mover su tocador cuando su collar favorito se cayó detrás.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto mientras subo el primero de muchos escalones alfrombados. Ella asiente con la cabeza, por lo que continúo.

La cabeza de Bella se inclina hacia mi hombro, dejando que la sedosa cascada de cabello baje por mi espalda. Su lengua deja huellas por el borde de mi cuello y la adrenalina surge a través de mi cuerpo mientras subo las escaleras.

La habitación está débilmente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche, haciendo que la colcha blanca parezca una nube celestial. Acuesto a Bella en el medio de la cama con dosel y me detengo en la esencia pura de belleza esperando allí para mí.

Es mi ángel.

No tengo ningún problema en interpretar al diablo, porque ella se ve como puro pecado.

Bella llega hacia mí con una mano extendida. Nuestros dedos se tocan primero y la corriente de excitación viaja de cabeza a los pies. Ella me empuja hasta que estoy acostado encima de su suave cuerpo. Las curvas de sus tetas en mi pecho y las duras protuberancias de sus huesos de las caderas sobre mi estómago me tienen peleando por aire y calma. Yo sé que ella siente mi erección presionando contra su muslo porque ella menea la pierna en la que está descansando mi polla. Dulces suspiros abandonan sus labios e, imperceptible, el balanceo de sus caderas se mueve contra mí. Tomo su pierna, envolviéndola alrededor de mi cintura mientras nuestros besos se vuelven frenéticos de pasión.

—Vas a hacer que me corra en mis pantalones cortos, Vinyl. Quítamelos —dije con voz forzada.

Me quedo a un lado, apoyado en mi brazo mientras las manos de Bella son cuidadosas con mis pantalones cortos y luego mis calzoncillos. Me doy cuenta de que lame sus labios cuando mi polla salta libre. Ruedo sobre ella, poniéndola boca arriba, montándome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Encuentro el dobladillo de mi camisa, prácticamente arrancándola de mi cuerpo. A continuación me centro en la ropa de Bella, quiero ser suave, pero estoy apresurado. Mis dedos no rozan debajo de su camisa. Son rápidos y ásperos mientras que amontono la tela y la quito de su cuerpo. Sus tetas son joyas cubiertas de encaje blanco con pezones rosas.

Un pequeño gemido escapa de mi garganta, pero es amortiguado cuando tiro el encaje hacia abajo y succiono la carne de color rosa en mi boca. Bella agarra mi pelo con las dos manos, gimiendo de placer. Menea sus caderas y la fricción de sus vaqueros quema la piel de mi polla, y entonces recuerdo que en mi prisa por tener sus pezones en mi boca, no la he liberado de toda su ropa.

Me agacho hasta el botón de los pantalones de Bella y con un rápido chasquido de mis dedos los abro. Entonces muevo la cremallera hacia abajo con facilidad. El pezón se desliza fuera de mi boca hasta que tengo los pantalones vaqueros desechados en el piso de madera. Ella se ha quitado el sostén y me quedo mirando nuevamente, extasiado por su belleza. Sus tetas están firmes y la redondez de ellos acentúa su pequeño torso. No veo ni un defecto en ella, ella es una obra de arte en exhibición para mí y únicamente para mí. Ella tiene una teta en la mano, jugando con su pezón erecto y me siento honrado y excitado como la mierda porque ella es mía.

Bella levanta las caderas y lentamente baja la escasa ropa interior blanca por sus piernas. Veo que están húmedas cuando ella levanta sus rodillas, resbalándolas sobre sus perfectas pantorrillas tonificadas, y la urgencia de envolverlas en mi puño y llevármelas a mi nariz es inaguantable. Sigo viendo mi propio estriptis hasta que la tela cuelga de uno de sus dedos de los pies.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, lanzándolos al suelo. La yema de los dedos roza entre sus piernas y hasta la mitad de su estómago.

—Más que gustarme.

Me meto en la cama como león hambriento cazando presas y me pongo encima de su cuerpo desnudo. No puedo resistirme a tocarla, pero provocarla es muy divertido. Me encanta la forma en que sus manos se clavan en mis omóplatos tratando de tirar de mí más cerca. Meto mis caderas entre sus piernas, por lo que mi polla toca ligeramente el pequeño parche triangular cuidado de cabello sobre su coño. Me quedo quieto por un segundo tratando de no venirme antes de que tenga la oportunidad de poder abrirme camino dentro de ella.

—No juegues —pide levantando las caderas por más contacto, pero me aparto. En la comisura de mis labios comienza una media sonrisa, tomándole más el pelo—. Edward… —La tengo jadeando a pesar que casi no la he tocado—. Más, por favor.

Estoy mirando sus seductoresojos marrones llenos de lujuria y nuevamente tenso mis caderas, esta vez mis dientes se hunden profundamente en mi labio inferior mientras corro mi polla a través de su humedad, su carne resbaladiza más suave.

Y, mierda, está mojada.

—Sí. —La palabra se extiende en sus labios como miel.

Me inclino hacia abajo dejando mi polla apoyada en el medio de su coño y chupo su punto de pulso, sabiendo que dejaría una marca.

Tengo a Bella acabando fuertemente, sus gemidos son más fuertes y tengo miedo de que los chicos oigan los ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo si no le doy lo que ambos queremos.

Ella agarra mi culo y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mis muslos.

—Fóllame, Edward.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No hasta que saboreeeste dulce coño. —Giro mis caderas. La presión de mi polla en su clítoris tiene su desquiciado orgasmo. Agarro sus rodillas empujándolas a su pecho y sus manos se insertan en su propio pelo mientras me deslizo por su cuerpo. Ella está abierta y esperando por mí, su excitación llama mi lengua y lamo desde su entrada hasta su hinchado clítoris.

Observarla mientras lasaboreo por primera vez es algo que nunca olvidaré. Sus ojos pestañean y un gemido gutural, sale de su boca.

Dulzura cubre mis labios y el mentón.

—Aahh. —Ella se estremece. Sus dedos ahora agarran mi cabeza sosteniéndome en el lugar y ella prácticamente grita—. Justo ahí. Justo ahí.

Bella sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de decírmelo, lo que hace que mi polla se mueva contra la colcha mullida. Ella está follando mi cara como una mujer necesitada, a diferencia de alguna universitaria sin experiencia.

La tengo en el borde de un impresionante rascacielos, a punto de caerse, pero cuando salte ese salto, necesito estar dentro de ella.

Bella nos ancla con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sí.

Gimo mientras me deslizo lentamente en ella, sin querer olvidar este momento.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí.

Amortiguo sus gritos de placer con mi boca, llenado mis pulmones mientras exhala.

Saboreando cada pedacito de lo que me está dando.

La cama cruje bajo la fuerza de nuestra follada y los postes de madera golpetean rítmicamente contra la pared mientras la penetro con todo lo que tengo. Ya no me importa lo que piensan los chicos, si oyen cualquier cosa. Mi única preocupación ahora es lograr llegar al orgasmo.

Levanto la pierna de Bella sobre mi hombro, cambiando el ángulo y quedándome ahí. Estoy profundamente dentro de ella, penetrándola. Arquea su espalda y su cabeza tiende a ladearse, la columna de su cuello invitando a mis labios. Me siento de vuelta sobre mis piernas, nunca rompiendo nuestro contacto, tirando de ella conmigo hasta que ella está sentada en mi regazo. La sostengo cerca mientras me monta la polla, pidiendo más. Sé que ella está cerca, no porque ella esté gritando mi nombre una y otra vez, pero ella está agarrando mi pene desde su interior y el tono de su voz suena alto en mi oído.

—Eso es, Vinyl. —Mi voz ronca y llena de necesidad—. Mierda. Vamos, nena.

—Ohhh... sí, sí, sí. Justo ahí. No te detengas. —Se inclina hacia delante mordiendo mi hombro en un intento de ahogar sus gritos de éxtasis mientras ella se desarma en mis brazos.

Cuando mi liberación llega rápidamente, tengo la necesidad de nunca dejar ir a la persona que esta tan íntimamente conectada con mi cuerpo.

Me da la impresión de que es la primera vez que me he sentido de esta manera.

Me quedaría de esta manera para siempre si pudiera.

Pero nuestro para siempre es incierto.

* * *

 _Y esto está poniéndose más caliente, ¿no? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo, su primera vez juntos? ¿Creen que el futuro de ellos es tan incierto como cree Edward? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¡Nos encantaría saber todas sus teorías en los comentarios!_

 _Respondiendo a algunas preguntas que se hicieron en los comentarios: la historia tiene doce capítulos y queremos publicar los lunes y jueves, ¿qué les parece la idea de dos capítulos por semana?_

 _¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario! Porque #DejarReviewNoCuestaNada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando dejo a Bella completamente dormida para ir a mi carrera diaria. Mi mente reproduce los acontecimientos de la noche anterior una y otra vez, destacando mis partes favoritas.

Follamos duro y, a continuación, hicimos el amor y, maldita sea, el extraordinario sexo oral que me dio en la bañera tenía a mi pene suplicando piedad.

La imagen mental de sus labios alrededor de mi pene me hace ajustarmea mí mismo, incluso ahora.

Todavía puedo sentir mi mano recorriendo su cabello húmedo, sujetándolo firmemente en mi puño. Puedo oír los gemidos de placer de Bella mientras tarareaba en mi polla. Esos sonidos atractivos hicieron demasiado difícil para mí durar más de unos pocos minutos, pero no sentí ninguna vergüenza. Cuando tiré de su pelo, moviéndola hacia atrás, me corrí, golpeándola en el pecho, cubriéndola con semen; la fuerza era la de un tifón causando estragos en una serena playa. Mi orgasmo lucía increíble goteando por su sobrecalentada piel, arrastrándose hacia el agua que burbujeaba del jacuzzi.

Así que salí del baño antes de follarla de nuevo, fue una hazaña imposible y después la tomé desde atrás en el tocador mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes. Dejó caer su cepillo de dientes y sus tetas rebotaban en el reflejo del espejo mientras agarraba sus caderas. Nuestros ojos nunca dejaron los del otro mientras la tomaba de manera violenta, haciéndonos a ambos venir de nuevo.

Después de eso, sin embargo, nos quedamos dormidos. Bella se abrazó a mi lado como si estuviera hecha solo para mí, su brazo descansaba sobre mi estómago con la respiración calentando mi piel. Cálidas cosquillas me arrullaron a dormir con cada inhalación y exhalación. Eso fue hasta que me despertó con suaves besos en mis pectorales. De todos modos, esa vez hicimos el amor, haciéndolo profundamente, amablemente y lentamente.

Son esas las imágenes calientes que me llevan a correr más rápido mientras que me ajusto de nuevo, luego doblo en otra esquina y sigo pateando las calles.

.

.

Estoy recortando mi barba cuando suena el teléfono. Veo el nombre de Sam parpadeando en la pantalla.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

— _Hola, tú. Yo tendría que estar_ _haciendo_ _esa pregunta_ —dice, obviamente con diversión en su tono.

Pongo mi teléfono en altavoz, colocándolo en el tocador, así puedo terminar de recortar mi barba.

—Um, ¿bien?

— _Vamos, hombre. ¿Te follaste a Bella Whitlock?_

Apoyo la maquinilla de afeitar en el tocador antes de cortarme. No puedo creer que esto ha circulado por la cuidad en menos de dieciocho horas y estoy enojado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Me lo contó un pajarito rubio._

—Hablaste con Jessica, ¿eh?

— _Ella dijo que te vio a_ _ti_ _y_ _a_ _Bella en lo de Pete anoche._

—Sí, lo sé.

— _Dijo que estaban besándose en la sala de juegos._

—Trataba de comer en la sala de juegos, idiota.

— _Lo que sea. Tocaste ese culo, ¿no?_ —Él se ríe.

—Vete a la mierda —gruño—. ¿Cuántos años tienes de todas formas?

— _Solo_ _estoy tratando de conseguir algunos detalles, nada más._

—La única cosa que necesitas saber es que Bella es una buena persona.

— _Espera… Bueno._

—Con sentimientos…

— _Edward, es genial._

—¡No! No es genial. Estás alimentando una mierda repitiendo cualquier cosa que haya pasado por encima de los labios, que solo saben hacer mamadas, de Jessica. —Me apoyo en el tocador, estoy enojado por tener esta conversación después de pasar una noche increíble con Bella. Me aclaro la garganta y, con los dientes apretados, digo—: Da la casualidad de que tengo una muy buena opinión de Bella y estoy enfermo y cansado de las mentiras que salen de las bocas de todos en este pueblo de mierda.

— _Todo bien, hombre. Lo siento. No sabía que te gustaba de esa manera. Pensé que tenías un flechazo con ella._

—No se trata solamente de un puto flechazo, Sam.

— _Oh._ —Él arrastra la palabra al darse cuenta de lo que acabo de revelar.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de frustración.

Sam rompe el silencio.

— _Voy a poner a Jessica en línea._ —Hace una pausa durante unos segundos y, cuando no contesto, él se disculpa una vez más—. _Oye_ _, l_ _o siento muchísimo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Terminamos la llamada y me apoyo contra el mostrador, mis nudillos se ponen blancos por sujetar tan firmemente la parte superior del granito. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia adelante, dándome cuenta de que mi tiempo con Bella se terminará pronto. El vínculo entre nosotros es nuevo, frágil y aunque no me importa la diferencia de edad, molesta a Bella en algún punto. Hay una buena probabilidad de que los rumores difundidos terminen nuestra relación antes de que tenga la oportunidad de prosperar si no tengo una conversación sincera con ella pronto.

.

.

—Para tu información, Sam llamó esta mañana preguntando por nosotros.

Tomo asiento en uno de los taburetes en la cocina de Bella. Vine tan pronto como ella me envió un mensaje preguntando si desayunaría con ella.

Ella coloca una taza de café en frente de mí y se vuelve para prepararse una para ella misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella mira sobre su hombro hacia mí con el ceño fruncido

—Esta chica, Jessica, que trabaja en la farmacia con él, está cotilleando. Ella le dijo que estábamos besándonos anoche en lo de Pete.

Un divertido resoplido de aire sale de la nariz de Bella.

—Vaya, los rumores circulan mucho más rápido de lo que pensé en este pueblo. —Pone los ojos en blanco antes de continuar—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, quince?

Me río del comentario de Bella mientras pone la jarra de nuevo sobre la hornalla. La veo caminar hacia mí, mis ojos están pegados al cuerpo en el que hice estragos anoche y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que juega en mi cara. Saco el taburete a mi izquierda. Ella toma asiento y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, y yo descanso mi mano en su muslo.

—La verdad, no me importa, Edward. —Ella deja caer un terrón de azúcar en la taza de café, revolviendo hasta que se disuelva—. No es asunto de nadie, solo nuestro.

Aprieto suavemente la pierna.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda aquí en Forks.

—Ya lo hago, así que, ¿qué importa?

Tomando una respiración profunda decido hacerle un par de preguntas. No quiero molestarla y no voy a seguir si se cambia el tema, pero me gustaría saber algunas cosas antes de seguir adelante con nuestra relación. Todavía tengo la imagen de ella saliendo del restaurante con un hombre que no reconocí y me pregunto si se trata de su exmarido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Bella asiente con la cabeza antes de tomar un cuidadoso sorbo de su taza.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que te vi el otro día en el restaurante?

Ella vuelve su cabeza hacia mí dándome una mirada interrogante.

—Un amigo, ¿por qué? ¿Nos viste?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Él viene a la cuidad de vez en cuando y nos controla a Jasper y a mí. Su nombre es Alec.

—¿Te controla? ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí, Vinyl? —Giro el taburete hasta que estoy frente a ella—. Si no eres feliz aquí, entonces te puedes mudar, ¿verdad?

Veo que está luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su boca se abre y se cierra varias veces. Sus ojos están distantes y vacíos durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente toma una respiración profunda. Volviéndose hacia donde yo estoy, exhala antes de que su voz rompa el silencio.

—Después de Demetri... No quería quedarme en California. —Bella cierra los ojos y tomo su mano entre las mías. No estoy seguro de qué o cuánto va a revelar.

—¿Él te dejó? —Es absurdo, pero me molesta. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien deje a un amor como Bella?

Ella no responde de inmediato, en cambio ella se queda de nuevo viendo algo, nada, detrás de mí.

—Murió en un accidente de transito —susurra y agarra mis manos más fuerte.

Trato de calmarla, acariciando mis pulgares sobre sus nudillos.

—Sospecho que fue un asesinato planeado. —La coloración rosa en las mejillas de Bella se pierde hasta palidecer.

Estoy sorprendido.

No esperaba escuchar una confesión tan horrible, sobre todo después de lo que me dijo Sam.

—¿Y Jasper no sabe?

Recuerdo que decía que incluso Jasper no sabía toda la verdad sobre su papá.

Otra vez, se toma unos largos segundos para responder, pero ella está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. —La barbilla de Bella tiembla mientras lucha contra las lágrimas y su pierna se sacude.

—Lo siento mucho. —La pongo en mi regazo, abrazándola a mi pecho.

No tenía idea de que su marido se había ido, como realmente ido. Sam me dijo que dejó embarazada a alguna modelo y se escapó con ella.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Malditos rumores.

Bella enrosca sus brazos a mi alrededor y susurro:

—Está bien. No tienes que decirme más.

Froto su espalda con la esperanza de calmar algo del dolor que está reviviendo.

Finalmente habla después de pasados varios minutos. Su voz no es más que un susurro.

—Creo que su socio de negocios, Aro, tiene que ver con la muerte de Demetri. La policía nunca pudo demostrarlo, por lo que cerró el caso. —Bella sorbe por la nariz, se estira para coger un papel de cocina y se limpia la nariz—. Demetri cerró un acuerdo sobre una inversión y la comisión de la venta posterior iba a ser la más grande desde que Aro y él habían comenzado su negocio. Creo que Aro se volvió codicioso. —Ella niega con la cabeza—. Cuando vivía en Los Angeles no dejaba de toparme con Aro por toda la ciudad. Tenía que estar siguiéndome. Era extraño. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que le pasó a mi marido o tenía una mano en esto por la forma en que me miraba. —Bella tirita—. Él me ponía los pelos de puntas, por lo que Alec y yo decidimos que debía mudarme.

Abrazo a Bella un poco más fuerte.

—He cambiado nuestros apellidos también.

—¿Estás en la clandestinidad?

—Realmente no, pero me siento un poco más segura usando un nombre diferente.

La forma en la que la frente de Bella se pliega mientras me da más detalles acerca del accidente rompe mi corazón. La turbulencia que ha vivido en los últimos años me molesta. La abrazo con fuerza en mis piernas hasta que ella termina. Ella ha sido buena ocultando su pasado a todos aquí en el pueblo y dice que no le importa cuando la gente saca conclusiones en cuanto a por qué no se casó nunca más; especialmente si se le ahorra un dolor de cabeza a Jasper de saber que la muerte de su padre es un presunto acto de asesinato.

—Realmente no me importan los rumores de este pequeño y estúpido pueblo. —Bella coloca sus manos en mi pecho y se inclina hacia adelante para besar mis labios—. No voy a ocultar el hecho de que me gustas, Edward. —Ella me besa de nuevo pidiendo más.

—¿Quieres pasear por la calle Main tomados de las manos y besarnos en el restaurante? —Sonrío, tratando de aliviar algo de la oscuridad que había ensombrecido la última media hora—. Mejor todavía, ¿no tenemos que visitar la farmacia?

—Oh, sí —dijo Bella—. ¿Prueba de embarazo?

Nuestra risa se abre paso entre los últimos rastros de tensión.

Bella me informó jadeando anoche en la cama que estaba con el método anticonceptivo y que no había de que preocuparse. Así que a menos que ocurra ese uno por ciento de posibilidades de fallar, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

.

.

—Hola, tía Esme —Aprieto el teléfono a la oreja con el hombro por lo que puedo cambiar mi coche a tercera—. Emmett está genial. Ambos estamos bien.

Estoy apurado por llegar a casa para ducharme así puedo volver de nuevo a la casa de Bella para cenar. Nuestro entrenamiento fue intenso y ella me ha prometido una gran cena y tal vez otro poco de entrenamiento un poco diferente esta noche.

—Seguro. —Vacilo por un segundo. Me toma por sorpresa cuando ella me dice que van a llegar a casa antes de lo esperado debido a que Carlisle necesita volver al trabajo—. Sí, puedo recogerlos en el aeropuerto. —Llego a casa y me siento en el coche estacionado. Asiento con la cabeza mientras Esme me da los detalles de su llegada, pero en mi cabeza estoy contando las horas que me quedan aquí en Forks. La acidez invade mi panza, revolviéndose hasta que siento como si fuera a vomitar.

Conocer y salir con Bella este verano me ha puesto en lo alto y no estoy listo para bajar por el momento. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando entre nosotros, aparte de que nuestra química es fenomenal. Y, a causa de eso, apenas hemos discutido el maldito tiempo y mucho menos hacia donde nuestra relación está dirigiéndose.

Nosotros hemos follado.

Mucho.

Más allá de los momentos solos, nos hemos arreglado y llevamos a los chicos a bastantes sitios.

Cuando Esme termina de darme los detalles, subo caminando penosamente el camino de ladrillos que lleva a la casa. Estoy en piloto automático, pongo la llave en la cerradura y me encamino hacia la ducha. No me doy cuenta de que ya me he quitado la ropa mientras paso y a su vez distraídamente abro la llave de agua caliente.

—¡Mierda! —Saltó hacia atrás casi resbalándome en el suelo de baldosas, maldiciendo el agua, ajusto la temperatura antes de entrar de nuevo y entonces me apuro y termino la tarea, de modo que pueda volver con Bella y los chicos. La imagen de Bella es lo único que me mantiene a flote hasta que descubra cómo voy a decirle que me voy mucho antes de lo previsto.

Estoy seguro de que podría quedarme con Esme y Carlisle, pero van a preguntarme por qué ando dando vueltas por Forks y no volví a Seattle. He estado tan empeñado en conseguir mi gimnasio que ellos van a cuestionar mi razonamiento. Ha sido mi único objetivo desde que me gradué, así que alojarme aquí se va a ver algo un poco sospechoso.

Pero, ¿por qué diablos me importa?

Bella mencionó que ella y Esme son amigas, pero no mejores amigas. Así que tal vez, solo tal vez, Esme no sería una perra con nosotros dos.

Solo me queda esperar.

Estoy listo y de vuelta en mi coche en un santiamén. Siento como valiosos minutos están marcando distancia y tengo que hacer buen uso de los que quedan.

Agarro un ramo de flores en el supermercado y algunas cosas para la cena. No me gusta pensar que esta podría ser una de las últimas veces que tendré tiempo a solas con ella, pero tengo que llevar a los chicos a un campamento al que fueron invitados esta noche, así que la noche es toda nuestra.

Golpeo suavemente a la puerta de enfrente, anunciando mi llegada mientras me relajo. Escucho a Bella cantando en la cocina y sé, sin verla, que es probable que esté bailando. Me encanta ver como balancea las caderas.

Ella hipnotiza.

—Hola, hermosa. —Me paro detrás de ella, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y sosteniendo el ramo de flores delante de ella. Le beso suavemente el cuello antes de que ella baje el cuchillo y se gire en mis brazos.

—Gracias. —Su sonrisa es radiante—. No he recibido flores… —Ella niega con la cabeza, decidiendo no terminar su pensamiento—. Son hermosas.

—Estas rosas me recordaron a ti, aunque no son tan preciosas.

Bella se estira hasta ponerse de puntas de pie dándome un beso en los labios.

—Tan dulce.

Quiero profundizar el beso, pero los chicos necesitan que los lleve a su campamento y van a llegar tarde si no nos movemos.

—Voy a dejar a los chicos a lo de Riley y después puedo poner los filetes a la parrilla.

Ella asiente y le beso la nariz antes de que mis manos se caigan de sus caderas.

Escucho que los chicos están hablando cuando llego a la habitación de Jasper.

—Ella no sabe que lo sé.

—Amigo, ¿tú papá fue asesinado?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero la oí hablar un par de veces cuando pensó que estaba durmiendo.

—Con razón tienes estos cuchillos y mierdas.

—Si pudiera tener un arma de fuego lo haría, pero me siento seguro con Edward aquí ahora, en caso de que un intruso entre a la casa y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Crees que la persona que mató a tu papá vendrá a buscarlos a ustedes?

—Espero que no, pero mamá parece asustada a veces.

No hago notar mi presencia, en su lugar me retiro por la escalera y grito a los chicos desde el primer piso.

¿Como puedo irme ahora, sabiendo que Jasper está preocupado por su seguridad?

.

.

Satisfecha y acalorada por el sexo, las curvas de Bella brillan como diamantes mientras la luz de la luna cae en cascada a través de la ventana abierta en su habitación. Me cuesta hablar, inseguro de cómo mencionar el tema. No quiero que estos momentos desaparezcan nunca, así que delicadamente dejo que las palabras lleguen a mis labios.

—Esme y Carlisle regresan a casa pronto. —Recorro con mi dedo desde su clavícula hasta entre sus tetas, parando cuando el dedo se eleva bruscamente, mientras ella inhala una respiración profunda. Echo un vistazo a sus ojos que ahora están fijos en el candelabro que cuelga sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sus dientes se hunden en el labio inferior. Mi mano se extiende, descansando sobre su pecho, esperando por una respuesta.

Pero ella se queda callada.

En la oscuridad el silencio es abrumador.

—Voy a buscarlos al aeropuerto pasado mañana.

No estoy seguro de que diferencia hay si los recojo o no, pero estoy llenando el vacío en la habitación. Mi dedo está tenso, necesitando recorrerla de nuevo, así que hago mi camino de regreso hasta su pecho y hacia la derecha. Me inclino más cerca lamiendo uno de sus pezones y Bella se estremece como si mi lengua emitiera electricidad de alto voltaje.

—¿Estás bien? —Me apoyo más alto en el antebrazo y toco su mejilla con mi mano—. ¿Bella?

Bella cierra los ojos que esencialmente me bloquean de ver lo que está pasando en sus profundidades. Me he vuelto relativamente bueno en la lectura del brillo u opacidad en sus ojos. Asumo que este último es lo que encontraría si fuera a abrirlos.

La atraje hacia mí.

—¿Vinyl?

Ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y entierra su rostro en mi pecho. Ella piensa que está siendo astuta, pero siento la humedad en mi piel.

Ella está llorando.

Mierda.

—Tenemos que hablar. —La aparto de mi cuerpo, pero ella voltea la cabeza así que no puedo ver la emoción que rasga a través de ella. Mi pecho duele demasiado, me imagino que así es como se siente un ataque cardiaco. Espero unos minutos, permitiéndonos a los dos recobrar la calma, todo mientras mi mano sube y baja por su costado.

Sus curvas son exquisitas y voy a extrañar estos momentos, si no podemos descubrir cómo hacer funcionar las cosas entre nosotros.

—No quiero dejarte, Vinly, pero...

No estoy seguro de qué decirle. Debo regresar a Seattle. Tengo un apartamento y un maldito pez que, probablemente, está flotando en la superficie del agua ahora. Mi compañero de trabajo del gimnasio, Quil, probablemente no alimentó al hijo de puta como prometió.

Se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y se aclara la garganta.

—Está bien, Edward. Sabía que esto no duraría. —Miro como contiene más lágrimas—. Sabía que esto era temporario.

—Oye...

—Como dije... —Ella se escabulle de la cama y envuelve una bata alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo—. Está bien. Fue… divertido.

La noche termina horrible.

Me quedo en la cama de Bella.

No la sigo al salir de la habitación, porque es evidente que necesita un poco de tiempo a solas.

He repasado todas las posibilidades en mi cabeza: visitarla los fines de semana, ella visitándome a mí, yo renunciar a mi sueño y encontrar un trabajo en Forks. Y, a continuación la peor de todas, terminar las cosas con ella por completo.

* * *

 _Un nuevo capítulo y pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia de Bella? ¿Se esperaban algo así? Recuerdo que cuando leí la original me sorprendió mucho._

 _¿Qué creen que pase ahora que falta poco para que Edward se vaya? Nos encantaría que nos contarán sus teorías en un comentario. Recuerden que dejar review no cuesta nada y a nosotras nos hacen muy felices._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Las sábanas están frías, ya no son cálidas debido a nuestra apasionada manera de hacer el amor. Estoy solo en su habitación y odio la sensación de saber que ella no volverá a la cama. Ha pasado una hora y le he estado dando el espacio que obviamente necesita. Ahora, todo mi ser extraña la calidez de su cuerpo contra mi pecho y sus labios en mi cuello. La necesito para llenar el vacío que dejó.

Me pongo los pantalones del pijama antes de dejar la habitación para buscarla. He pensando en muchas cosas y no he dormido en la hora pasada. He decidido que dejarme aquí, es un mecanismo de defensa para ella, pero poner distancia entre los dos no está haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Y sé que ahora, en este momento, no puedo terminar las cosas con ella, no a menos que eso sea lo que ella quiera.

Necesito que sepa lo mucho que la amo.

Una vez abajo, la descubro dormida en el sofá. Un disco gira en el tocadiscos y hace rato que dejó de tocar las melodías de sus canciones favoritas. El único sonido que se escucha es el de la aguja contra el vinilo en la esquina de la habitación.

Me siento en la mesita de café, viendo hacia el sofá y recargando los codos en las rodillas. Veo cómo una expresión llena de dolor marca el rostro de Bella. Está exhausta. Sus cejas casi están juntas y mis dedos pican por masajear el área hasta que se relaje, pero no lo hago. Paso la palma de mi mano por su brazo desnudo, gimotea ante mi toque. Eso rompe mi corazón y es mi señal para remediar la situación. Así que me deslizo cuidadosamente entre el respaldo del sofá y su tenso cuerpo, esperando confortarla y no despertarla. Se queda inmóvil y se acomoda en mi pecho —gracias a Dios—, hundiéndose en un tranquilo sueño. Suelto un suspiro de alivio y me sumerjo en la suavidad de sus curvas y la dulce calidez mientras mi brazo rodea su cintura.

Mis susurros de «te amo» se pierden en la oscura habitación, disfrazados por los sonidos de la ajuga en el tocadiscos.

Ella es una imagen perfecta en mis brazos, su cabello es un hermoso desastre picando en mi piel. No puedo imaginar nunca vivir momentos así, u otros, sin ella si es que nos separamos. No estoy seguro cómo es que puedo olvidarla. Mi pecho se contrae ante el pensamiento y lucho por aire ante el mero pensamiento. Tiene que haber una manera para dejarle ver que podemos hacer que esto funcione.

Mi pensamiento final, antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirme ante el sueño, es que voy a convencerla de que hablo en serio y no me rendiré con nosotros.

.

.

Cuando finalmente comienzo a despertar, huelo el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho y escucho la grasa chisporrotear en un sartén. Falta una persona en el sofá y esa persona está haciendo algo increíble en la cocina.

Me paso una mano por el rostro y estiro el cuello mientras camino hacia el aroma del tocino. El desayuno es como una droga para mis sentidos y mi traficante es una hermosa castaña, asegurándose de que obtenga mi dosis.

Asusto a Bella cuando mis pies chocan contra el suelo al entrar en la habitación. Está muy nerviosa —más de lo normal—, y se asusta con facilidad. Supongo que así ha sido desde la primera vez que la conocí, pero no se lo atribuí a nada en particular hasta después de que me dijo la posibilidad de que Demetri haya sido asesinado. Ahora tiene sentido y entiendo por qué Jasper es tan protector con su mamá. Él es un buen chico, y ahora sabe lo que Bella ha tratado muy duro de guardar en secreto sobre su papá. Todo es un desastre. Me siento mal por él porque es muy joven como para preocuparse por algo tan siniestro. Tengo que decirle a Bella que él sabe, es lo correcto. Esto es algo, junto con otras cosas, que tengo que hablar con ella, y planeaba hacerlo después de hacer el amor anoche, pero ese plan se fue a la mierda.

Bella cambia la mirada de sorpresa por una sonrisa, una que no llega a sus ojos. Debería sentirme mejor viendo que está sonriendo, pero no soy tonto y sé que es una farsa. No es una genuina sonrisa de estoy-feliz-de-verte. Solamente puedo desear que haya sentido mi amor alrededor de ella en el sofá mientras la acercaba a mi pecho, protegiéndola con mis brazos. Quizás sintió las olas de nuestros corazones entrar en sincronía uno con el otro cuando finalmente se durmió. Quizás, inconscientemente, escuchó el _te amo_ que susurré. O, es muy probable, que solo sea un nuevo día y una nueva perspectiva.

Mi voz es rasposa cuando murmuro las primeras palabras del día.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Voltea un pedazo de tocino y luego mira en mi dirección cuando me siento en la barra—. ¿Te gustaría un poco de café?

—Sí, por favor.

Recargo un codo en la barra, descansando la mejilla en el puño mientras observo como se ocupa del tocino cuidadosamente y sirve dos tazas de café. Está callada, pero yo también. Estoy exhausto por la falta de sueño y la preocupación. Necesito una buena dosis de cafeína para despertar por completo, para así poder tener la conversación que tanto necesitamos. Después de unos minutos, sirve nuestros platos con un festín y ambos nos enfocamos en el desayuno.

Nuestro tiempo se está acabando.

Largos y silenciosos minutos pasan sin ningún sonido además de los tenedores en la vajilla. Diez minutos, de hecho, porque he estado viendo la hora en el horno de microondas mientras mastico la comida. Varias veces quiero comenzar a decir algo, pero las palabras me fallan y no creo que una conversación de esta magnitud deba ser discutida con huevos y tocino. Así que decido esperar hasta que nos bañemos. Quizás si estamos los dos en una ducha llena de vapor con nada más que piel, sin ninguna barrera, la iluminará sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Bella se limpia con una servilleta y separa su asiento de la barra. Lleva sus platos hacia el fregadero, evitándome mientras habla.

—Tengo que ir a Port Angeles por unas horas. ¿Podrías recoger a Jasper cuando pases por Emmett?

—Um, seguro, puedo hacer eso, pero ¿no quieres que vaya contigo? —Dejo el tenedor en mi plato. Mi apetito se ha ido.

Bella se encoge de hombros y el ambiente en la cocina es extraño. Puedo ver que hay algo que no está diciéndome por la manera en la que está fregando su plato. Estaba limpio hace dos minutos y, en este punto, no necesita el lavavajillas. Me pone nervioso.

—Estoy bien. No tardaré mucho. Unas cuantas horas, quizás.

La miro recoger mi plato y fregarlo como el suyo, esperando que me invite a tomar una ducha con ella, pero no lo hace.

Estoy junto a ella y la giro para que me mire. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y presiono mi cuerpo contra el de ella, dejando un pequeño beso en la curvatura de su cuello. Ella, incómodamente, me da unas palmadas en la espalda, como si fuéramos conocidos y nada más. Esto hace que mi estómago se retuerza en agonía y me separo de ella hasta que puedo ver sus ojos.

—Vinyl.

—No. No hagas esto, Edward.

—¿Hacer qué? Trato de hacerte ver que tenemos opciones.

—¿Qué opciones? Honestamente, soy tan estúpida por siquiera pensar que podíamos crear algo a partir de nuestro verano de diversión y… sexo.

—No es solo sexo y lo sabes.

Sacude la cabeza con ligereza y acuno su rostro en mi mano. Veo que está tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya por la manera en la que está parpadeando. Sus ojos brillan y me está matando.

—No soy buena para eso del corazón roto —susurra—. Me dije a mí misma que no pasaría por esto jamás y… ahora mírame.

—Necesitas confiar en mí.

Un susurro deja la boca de Bella.

—He estado ahí, he hecho eso.

Frunzo el ceño y se separa de mí.

—Te llamaré cuando vuelva al pueblo.

Y, así de fácil, se despide de mí.

Me aclaro la garganta, pero un dolor continúa ahí.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asiente.

Me voy.

Y eso es todo.

Nunca me he sentido más enfermo en toda mi vida.

.

.

Los chicos están en el auto hablando sin parar acerca de las nuevas técnicas que aprendieron la noche pasada en el campamento. Vivir de la tierra es algo que ellos piensan pueden hacer sin problemas. Me río para mí mismo, sabiendo que Emmett no lograría llegar a las veinticuatro horas sin una ducha caliente y una botella de lubricante. En cuanto a Jasper, él está obsesionado con videojuegos y los extrañaría de inmediato.

—Pudimos lanzar cuchillos a los objetivos. ¡Fue tan genial! —dice Emmett.

—Y Emmett ganó el concurso. Le atinó al blanco cada vez, Edward. Fue genial. Incluso ganó un premio.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué ganaste, Em?

—Una cuerda. Aprendimos cómo hacer nudos geniales y otras cosas. El premio debió de haber sido un cuchillo, dado que de eso era el concurso, pero el papá de Riley dijo que nuestros padres se molestarían si él nos diera esos premios.

—Aterrador —bromeo—. Sabes que tu mamá y papá enloquecerían si tuvieras un cuchillo.

Jasper ríe y Emmett frunce el ceño.

—Oye, ¿dónde está mi mamá?

—Está arreglando unas cosas en Port Angeles.

—¿Cuándo llegará a casa? —La voz de Jasper tiembla.

Veo por el espejo cómo la fácil sonrisa de Jasper cae.

—Dijo que solamente estaría fuera unas horas.

La expresión en el rostro de Jasper hace que se me ericen los vellos del cuello. Me pregunto si él sabe algo que yo no, o algo que debería saber.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y rápidamente se giran hacia la ventana. Lo que sea que está escondiendo, no lo está haciendo muy bien.

Llegamos a la casa y los chicos inmediatamente corren hacia arriba. Los sigo, pretendiendo que voy hacia la habitación de Bella pero, en su lugar, me meto al baño contiguo a la habitación de Jasper para escuchar detrás de la puerta. Necesito descubrir de una vez por todas qué demonios es lo que está pasando. Afortunadamente, él confía en Emmett. Después de, aproximadamente, cinco minutos, Jasper habla.

—Hombre. Esto es lo que me temía.

Escuché que se abría un cajón.

—¿Crees que él los ha encontrado?

—No lo sé, pero ella solamente va a Port Angeles sola cuando se encuentra con el tío Mike.

—El que no es realmente tu tío pero tú lo llamas así de todas maneras.

—Sí, ese.

—Él es el policía que vivía con ustedes antes de que se mudaran aquí, ¿cierto?

Mi corazón late con fuerza y mis manos sudan ante esta revelación. Bella nunca mencionó a un tío Mike, alguien que vivió con ella y Jasper por un año completo. Me pregunto por qué carajos se negó a decirme algo tan importante.

Vuelvo abajo y paseo por la habitación, llamando varias veces al celular de Bella sin éxito alguno. La llamada va directo al buzón. Ella estará aquí pronto así que necesito distraer mi mente de la nueva información que descubrí y enfocarme en lo que le diré cuando llegue a casa.

Vamos a tener una seria conversación, salga bien o salga mal, ya no hay marcha atrás.

El tiempo pasa y la media tarde se transforma en el crepúsculo. Jasper pregunta repetidamente si Bella ha llamado y le digo que no. Él ha dejado cuatro mensajes en su teléfono y yo he dejado casi los mismos, lo cual me asusta. No es común en Bella no regresar una llamada, especialmente de Jasper.

Llamo a los chicos y les digo que saldré por un rato. Les digo que no salgan de la casa, que cierren todo con seguro y que volveré pronto. Necesito buscar a Bella. Mi primer pensamiento cuando no llegó hace horas fue, ¿qué tal si tuvo un accidente de auto?

Mi teléfono suena cuando estoy cerrando la puerta principal y el rostro de Bella ilumina mi pantalla.

Me siento aliviado, pero solo por un segundo.

—Bella. ¿Qu…?

El pánico en su voz corta mi pregunta y me tiene corriendo por mi Chevelle.

—¡Edward! Alguien… alguien está siguiéndome.

Sé que está conduciendo el Porsche porque el Mercedes sigue afuera. Escucho ruido de la carretera, así que la capota debe de estar baja. Ella está entrando en pánico. No estoy muy seguro de a dónde voy cuando pongo la llave del auto en el arranque, pero tengo que ayudarla.

—¿Dónde estás? —El motor cobra vida y estoy saliendo de la entrada.

—Casi en nuestra salida —grita.

—Bella, hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a casa. Conduce directo hacia la estación de policía y ahí te encontraré. —Mi auto chilla en una esquina, apenas evitando un auto estacionado—. Quédate en el teléfono conmigo. —Mi cuerpo tiembla como una hoja y mis nervios son un caos. Varios escenarios pasan por mi mente: ¿y si la persona alcanza a Bella y no llega a la estación? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la muerte de Demetri?

No habría hecho la conexión con la prematura muerte de Demetri si no hubiera visto la expresión de Jasper en el auto, pero ahora todo mi ser me dice que algo está muy mal.

No manejo hacia la estación; en su lugar, acelero hacia la salida más cercana a Bella, esperando ver el auto que ella cree, la está siguiendo.

—¿Vinyl? —Necesito saber que sigue conmigo—. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Tengo miedo.

—Sigue conduciendo. No quites los ojos del camino. Promételo.

—Yo…

Escucho lo que parece ser metal chocando y el estruendoso grito que deja la boca de Bella.

—¡Bella!

Su teléfono cae y ella no está respondiéndome. El Porsche retumba cuando ella cambia las velocidades. Violentos latigazos de aire y devastadores gritos de ayuda se escuchan, dificultándome saber qué es lo que está pasando. Le estoy gritando que pise el acelerador, no que vaya hacia la salida, pero es todo en vano, no puede escucharme.

Necesito saber qué demonios está pasando.

Piso el acelerador y muevo el auto hacia la carretera cuando veo un borrón rojo pasar.

Es Bella. Rezo para que me vea acercarme a ella por el espejo retrovisor y que eso le dé un poco de consuelo. Va a tomarme un segundo o dos alcanzar al Porsche, pero mi motor compite con el de ella y sé que estaremos lado a lado en segundos.

Ella sabe manejar muy bien un auto deportivo; me lo ha demostrado una vez o dos, lo cual agradezco. Solamente toma alrededor de trece segundos antes de que esté cabeza a cabeza, detrás de Bella y un Mercedes con ventanas polarizadas. La persecución es increíblemente rápida y agradezco a Dios que estemos en una carretera desierta. El Mercedes está alcanzando al Porsche y estoy tratando de memorizar las placas y maniobrar mi auto mientras conduzco a un alto límite de velocidad, a 134 kilómetros por hora para ser exactos.

El Mercedes gira en mi carril, cortándome el paso. Aprieto el freno con fuerza. El corazón me late como un tambor y el estómago lo tengo en la garganta, apretándome la tráquea mientras la ansiedad y el miedo me llenan. El chillido de las llantas se escucha contra el pavimento cuando la parte de atrás de mi Chevelle gira. El olor a caucho quemado llena el interior y me ahogo con el hedor. Logro recuperar el control del auto, pero he perdido mucha distancia de la persecución. Piso el freno, acelerando, maldiciendo al malnacido que nos está poniendo a Bella y a mí en peligro.

No tengo ni idea de quién está detrás del volante del auto en el que estoy a punto de estrellar mi bebé, pero no tengo duda de que ella o él está conectado con la muerte del esposo de Bella.

Respiro profundamente antes de hacer contacto con el Mercedes porque no estoy seguro de cuál será el resultado.

Lo único que sé en este punto, es que debo salvar a Bella.

* * *

 _Oh oh oh... La encontraron. ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? ¿Podrá Edward salvar a Bella de la persona que la sigue?_

 _¡Nos encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan ustedes en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Bella POV**

Esta mañana me siento amada y apreciada mientras yazgo en los brazos de Edward, absorbiendo su calor. Recapitulo cómo actué como una niñita quisquillosa anoche, no como la mujer segura que soy. Estoy avergonzada, por decir lo menos, cuando imagino cómo se debe haber visto cuando dejé la cama poco después de que él me hiciera el amor dulcemente. Él fue tierno, dulce. Sentí la magnitud de su amor, lo hice. Fuimos uno solo y el mundo se detuvo. No hubo un centímetro de mi cuerpo que no reaccionara a la forma en que sus manos me acariciaban la piel y su lengua provocaba mis pechos. Su pelvis cuidadosamente me guio y nos movimos juntos lánguidamente. Entró con suavidad en mí, estirándome deliciosamente, simplemente encajábamos. Una sinfonía de ángeles cantó mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en nuestros cuerpos cuando los dos perdimos el control.

Fue perfecto, incluso mágico, hasta que no lo fue.

Quería arreglar las cosas con él esta mañana, darme vuelta y besarlo dulcemente, susurrar cuánto significa para mí y cuánto lo amo. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando mi teléfono suena, alertándome de un mensaje nuevo. Silenciosamente me quito del abrazo de Edward y rápidamente camino hacia la cocina para comprobar el teléfono. Es una cosa de mamá, siempre contesto mensajes y llamadas cuando Jasper está lejos.

Abro los mensajes esperando a Jasper, pero en su lugar es un número que pocas veces veo. Me tiembla la mano mientras leo el mensaje. Sé exactamente quién es y qué significa el código numérico secreto: 0072-12-0911.

Es Mike, necesita verme hoy al mediodía en Port Angeles en nuestro lugar habitual, pero el 911 después del código hace que la bilis me suba por la garganta. Él nunca antes ha usado 911 y eso me tiene pensando lo peor y replanteándome todo con Edward. Ahora no puedo decirle que estoy dispuesta a trabajar en nuestra relación porque tengo el presentimiento de que el 911 significa que Jasper y yo seremos trasladados a otra ubicación no revelada. Mi corazón se rompe por todos. Jasper lo está haciendo bien aquí y tiene a Emmett, y yo he estado sobreviviendo a este pueblo pequeño y chismoso abandonado por Dios y podría tener a Edward, pero ahora creo que eso no es una posibilidad, al menos hasta que hable con Mike.

Soy una mentirosa, de todos modos no soy digna de Edward en este momento. Hay tanto que no le he dicho, pero es por su propio bien. Solo Mike y yo conocemos los detalles y quiero que siga siendo así.

Todavía quiero hacerle el desayuno a Edward. Además eso me ayudará a distraerme de la inminente reunión con Mike. No estoy segura si esta será una de las últimas veces que Edward y yo estemos juntos o no y eso está haciendo mella en mi mente. No me derrumbaré, no todavía, no hasta que sepa la razón detrás de la reunión, pero hasta entonces, necesito mantener a Edward a cierta distancia.

Es por el bien de los dos.

Estoy perdida en mi cabeza cuando Edward me saca de mis pensamientos. Trato de sonreírle pero la sonrisa es plana y lo sé, él lo sabe, puedo decirlo. Él luce desaliñado por el sueño y quiero correr hacia él y dejar que sus brazos me protejan, pero no puedo. No puedo decirle qué está pasando, no todavía, quizás nunca. Le doy la espalda y le ofrezco café, manteniendo los ojos en el tocino así puedo alimentarlo, tal vez por última vez.

El silencio que nos rodea mientras comemos es algo con lo que puedo vivir. El silencio significa que no le estoy mintiendo a la persona que amo. El silencio es seguro, por ahora, así que mantengo mi boca llena de comida en lugar de llena de palabras pesarosas.

Cuando llega el momento de hablar me duele ser fría, actuar como si él significara poco para mí. Estoy gritando en el interior que confío en él, pero lo que estoy diciendo de desamor es todo cierto. El desamor es mortal y sé que no sobreviviré a otro, por eso lo alejo con mis palabras. Necesito que él crea que estoy insegura sobre nosotros, incluso aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que estaría en esto para siempre si mi vida no estuviera tan jodida.

Observo por la ventana de mi habitación cuando Edward se sube al auto y sale en reversa del camino de entrada. Toco el vidrio, las yemas en su auto como si fuera un juguete, guiándolo a lo largo mientras se desplaza lentamente por la calle fuera de mi vista. Él no se da cuenta todavía, pero lo estoy ayudando a dejar mi vida.

La reunión con Mike va como sospecho. Él dice que Aro se trae algo entre manos y es tiempo para otro cambio de nombre y mudanza.

Tengo veinticuatro horas para poner punto final a mi vida en Forks, empacar las cosas más importantes y encontrarme con Mike de nuevo. Lágrimas calientes y pesadas me caen de los ojos y no presto mucha atención al Mercedes detrás de mí hasta varios kilómetros adelante. Él está manejando muy cerca de mi parte trasera y por lo que sé, ha estado detrás de mí desde que dejé Port Angeles hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Lo llamo a Edward porque estoy asustada y necesito escuchar su voz.

Tal vez estoy exagerando.

Tal vez no.

Aprieto el acelerador poniendo algo de distancia entre los autos, pero el Mercedes me alcanza, y esto inmediatamente me envía escalofríos por la columna. Siento pánico y golpeo el acelerador de nuevo. Mis lágrimas son quitadas por la fuerza con que el viento me golpea la cara. Esta vez el auto me alcanza la parte trasera y dejo caer el teléfono terminando toda comunicación con Edward. Agarro con fuerza el volante de cuero, solo liberando una mano momentáneamente así puedo cambiar a una velocidad superior.

Estoy extremadamente asustada; nunca he manejado el Porsche sobre los cien kilómetros por hora y eso fue solo algunas veces cuando estaba alardeando para Edward. Golpeo los cien rápidamente. Ciento diez se establece debajo de la aguja algunos segundos después y todavía estoy acelerando. Estoy teniendo dificultades para mantenerme en la carretera. Cada bache en la carretera pone a mis brazos tensos, forcejeando para mantener el control y la forma en que el auto detrás de mí no dejará su propósito, me tiene gritando de puro terror. Oleadas de adrenalina me mantienen luchando por una salida a esta situación y por mi vida, pero no estoy segura de cómo puedo quitarme a la insistente persona queriendo hacerme daño. No puedo evitar que mi mente vaya a la deriva a Demetri y la forma en que murió en un tramo de la carretera como este.

Si salgo viva de esto, tengo una de dos opciones: decirle todo a Edward antes de irme, lo que va completamente contra las órdenes de Mike o escucharlo a él y solo desaparecer en medio de la noche, como Jasper y yo hicimos cuando vivíamos en California, dejando a Edward preguntándose a dónde nos hemos ido.

Capto un destello del Chevelle de Edward en el espejo retrovisor. Estoy tanto impactada como aliviada. No estoy segura de qué va a conseguir persiguiendo a mi perseguidor, pero esto me da algo de alivio del Mercedes y soy capaz de pensar mi próximo movimiento.

Observo como el Mercedes cambia de dirección enfrente de Edward y su Chevelle zigzagueando de lado a lado. Tengo miedo de mirar pero tengo que saber si Edward está bien. No he dejado de gritar por ayuda y ahora también estoy llorando por la seguridad de Edward.

Veo un camión con acoplado más adelante y pienso que lo puedo usar como una cubierta. Tal vez si Edward distrae lo suficiente al Mercedes, puedo colarme enfrente del camión y salir antes de que el Mercedes pueda seguirme. Vale la pena intentarlo.

Estoy a punto de ejecutar mi plan cuando veo a Edward ganar velocidad una vez más. No creo lo que veo cuando Edward embiste al Mercedes. En un parpadeo, observo como el Mercedes pierde el control y sale por el costado de la carretera estallando en una bola de llamas. Inmediatamente bajo la velocidad y me estaciono al costado de la carretera. Edward estaciona detrás de mí, corriendo desde su auto y abriendo de golpe mi puerta antes de que pueda poner el freno de mano.

—Nena. —Se estira sobre mí, desprendiendo el cinturón de seguridad y me jala y saca del auto hacia sus brazos—. Estaba tan jodidamente asustado.

No puedo hablar. Entierro la cabeza en su hombro y lloro. Edward me abraza apretadamente, sus brazos un escudo del mundo exterior, una barrera entre las buenas partes de mi vida y lo malo.

—Vamos a tu casa —dice él, guiándome hacia el asiento del pasajero de mi auto—. Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué pasa con tu auto? —logro preguntar.

—Llamaré a Sam. Las llaves están adentro.

Sé que Mike se encargará de las consecuencias de lo que acaba de pasar. Necesito llamarlo, pero eso significará que tendré que explicarle a Edward quién es Mike y no estoy lista para hacer eso por el momento. No estoy segura de nada en este momento, excepto que no quiero dejar Forks o a Edward.

—Oye, no preguntes pero mi auto está en el costado de la carretera justo antes de la salida 35. Necesito que lo recojas y lo lleves a lo de Bella. Las llaves están en la ignición. —Edward corta y me toma la mano—. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Niego con la cabeza. Tengo las palabras atascadas en la garganta, pero logro decir el nombre de Demetri.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Nos detenemos en mi casa y está inusualmente oscuro adentro. Edward llama a Emmett, pero él no contesta el teléfono, así que le marco a Jasper a continuación, sin suerte.

—Les dije que se quedaran adentro y que no fueran a ningún lado.

—Edward. ¿Qué si...?

—Estoy seguro que están bien. Probablemente jugando videojuegos y no pueden escuchar sus teléfonos. —Intenta calmarme y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos.

Silenciosamente entramos a la casa oscura. Edward me sostiene de la mano mientras vamos de habitación en habitación. Los chicos se fueron. La puerta trasera de la cubierta está agrietada y el corazón se me salta un latido. Silenciosas lágrimas me caen una vez más. ¿Qué si alguien se llevó a los chicos? Comienzo a sentir pánico.

—¿Dónde están?

—No sé. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

En ese momento hay un crujido en los árboles detrás de la casa.

—¡Jasper! —grito.

—Shhh —dice Edward mientras nos arrastra detrás del borde de ladrillo que rodea el jardín y nos agachamos.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Jasper! —Me pongo de pie. Está oscuro, los árboles son densos y no puedo ver nada más allá del patio.

—Mamá. ¡Estamos bien! —Veo a Jasper correr hacia la casa con Emmett a la zaga.

Lo encuentro a mitad de camino y me abraza con fuerza.

—Escuchamos algo, alguien, tratando de entrar a la casa.

—Oh mi Dios. —Lo abrazo más apretado.

—Em y yo salimos corriendo a la parte de atrás. Olvidamos los teléfonos o los habríamos llamado.

—Aunque yo agarré un cuchillo —dice Emmett, sacando un cuchillo de su funda.

Edward nos guía hacia el camino de entrada.

—No nos vamos a quedar aquí esta noche.

Un estruendo bajo resuena en la calle antes de que faros iluminen el camino de entrada.

—Es Sam.

—Amigo. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Sí, ¿qué pasó, Edward? —pregunta Emmett.

La parte frontal derecha del auto de Edward está hundida, raspada y el parachoques cuelga bajo.

—Larga historia.

Otro auto se para.

—Ese es mi aventón.

Edward asiente y camina con Sam hacia el auto, dejándonos de pie solos. Me siento como una presa fácil, como si alguien nos está observando. Es la paranoia que una vez sentí. Está de vuelta y la odio. No estoy segura de lo que Edward le dice a Seth, pero él asiente y se dan un abrazo de hombres.

Edward trota de vuelta hacia nosotros.

—¿Hay alguien a quien necesitemos llamar? ¿Mike?

—Uh, um. —Me muerdo el labio inferior y asiento. No estoy segura de cómo él sabe de Mike, pero parte de mí está aliviada de no tener que explicarle eso.

Uso el código secreto y escribo el número que Mike me dio antes de dejarlo en Port Angeles. Utilizo 911 al final, justo como Mike hizo más temprano y recibo una llamada en segundos.

— _Bella, ¿Todo está bien?_ —La voz de Mike está tranquila, pero hay un indicio de incertidumbre allí.

—No... —Bajo la voz y acuno una mano alrededor de mi boca y el teléfono así los chicos no pueden escuchar lo que digo—. Estoy asustada. Alguien me siguió a Forks.

— _Escúchame, Bella._ —Su voz es severa, lo que significa negocios—. _Agarra a Jasper y encuéntrame en el lugar lo más pronto posible._

Sé a qué lugar se refiere. Es el lugar en el que tenía que encontrarlo dentro de las veinticuatro horas desde nuestra reunión, pero ahora él nos quiere allí de inmediato.

—Mike, Edward y Emmett están conmigo.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—Edward me salvó de la persona siguiéndome. Él golpeó al auto fuera de la carretera y explotó cuando salió de esta.

— _Oh mi Dios, Bella. ¿Dónde, cuándo?_

—Hace una hora, de camino a casa.

— _Regístrate en el motel de Forks bajo el nombre Marie Black. Estoy en_ _camino._ —Suspira y murmura unas palabras—. _Parece que tengo un jodido fuego que extinguir._

Encuentro los ojos de Edward.

—Forks Motel.

Él asiente y lentamente maniobra la minivan hacia nuestro destino.

.

.

Nos registramos en el hotel y esperamos por Mike. Una hora después un código de golpe en la puerta nos lleva a Edward y a mí a ponernos de pie.

Mi corazón late erráticamente y me apresuro a la puerta, mirando a través de la mirilla, veo a Mike.

—Soy yo.

Torpemente saco la cadena primero, luego abro la cerradura.

Cuando abro la puerta, la tensa sonrisa en mi cara combina con el pliegue menos que emocionado en su frente.

—Parece que tenemos una situación. —Mike entra a nuestra habitación y con la mano se frota el vello rubio desarreglado que salpica su barbilla. Rápidamente cierro la puerta, asegurándonos a todos en la sucia habitación. Mike se gira hacia mí y me da un apretón en los hombros—. ¿Estás bien? —Sus manos son fuertes, a pesar de que el gesto es suave.

Edward fulmina con la mirada a Mike y camina hacia nosotros.

—Soy Edward. —Él desliza su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me jala a su lado. Ninguno de los dos ofrece su mano en saludo.

—Y yo soy...

—Él no sabe nada, Mike —interrumpo.

Mike asiente y Edward me lanza una mirada llena de dolor. No es que no he querido decirle exactamente lo que está pasando, pero cómo comienzas una conversación y después terminas "y estamos en protección de testigos".

—Sé quién eres o lo que haces. No estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo manteniendo a mi chica a salvo, ¿eh?

La cara de Mike se vuelve carmesí. La tensión en la habitación es palpable.

El incómodo silencio es ensordecedor. Tomo una respiración profunda, exhalando lentamente y mirando a Mike.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

En este momento estoy cansada, preocupada y asustada por nuestras vidas, también por las de Edward y Emmett.

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, ella podría ser la única en la zanja en una pila de metal quemada.

Jasper jadea.

—¿Mamá?

—Edward —regaño—. Los chicos. —Gesticulo hacia los chicos que ahora están escuchándonos en vez de a la película en la televisión por la que pagué—. Está bien, Jasper. Estoy bien. Estamos bien.

Odio mentirle a mi bebé, pero él ha pasado por suficiente y quiero evitarle los detalles gráficos de lo que pasó.

—Por qué no te limitas a ser el novio y yo manejaré los asuntos policiales. ¿Entendido? —ladra Mike.

Un gruñido bajo surge de Edward.

—Te puedes joder.

Pongo las manos en el pecho de Edward, tratando de calmar el escozor de las palabras de Mike y también de evitar que tire algún golpe.

—Edward, él está tratando de hacer su trabajo. Solo es... brusco a veces.

Edward pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome al ras de su cuerpo.

—No me importa si es una jodida lija. Si me presiona demasiado, le voy a bajar los dientes.

Mike muestra sus dientes blancos y rectos, provocando a Edward.

—Si terminaron aquí, necesitamos ejecutar el Plan B lo más pronto posible.

Edward libera su agarre solo un poco cuando yo retrocedo y al unísono preguntamos:

—¿Plan B?

Mike asiente y veo las ruedas girar en su cabeza.

—Esta es la parte donde ustedes se dicen adiós y yo los llevo a ti y a Jasper a su nueva ubicación.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Edward se para en toda su estatura y endereza los hombros. Su barbilla se alza en desafío. Él es un hombre para tener en cuenta, pero Mike se mantiene firme.

—Si eso es lo que va a tomar. —Mike da unos pasos hacia nosotros con una mano en su arma y me toma suavemente de la muñeca para que dé un paso al costado. Los brazos de Edward caen de mi torso. Él no va a retroceder y tampoco Mike. Están nariz con nariz—. Es tiempo de irse, novio.

—Estás en lo correcto allí. Yo voy a donde ella vaya.

Las venas en los brazos de Edward bombean sangre furiosa. Sus manos se aprietan en feroces puños a sus costados, su postura firme. Está petrificado con la excepción de su carótida pulsando con fervor salvaje y su mandíbula flexionándose con anticipación.

—En este momento, eres una complicación. Nadie te está buscando... solo a estos dos. —Mike gesticula entre Jasper y yo—. Alguien quiere llegar a ellos y es mi trabajo protegerlos, no el tuyo.

Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos. Esto no puede ser así. Esta no puede ser la última vez que veré a Edward. Me giro hacia él y lanzo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su postura se relaja y temblorosos brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí en consuelo momentáneo. La película ya no tiene la atención de los chicos, en cambio, presencian una triste escena en el centro de nuestra habitación de motel. Es desastroso, doloroso y, desafortunadamente, la vida real. La respiración de Edward se detiene en su garganta. Sus brazos me aprietan con más fuerza. Está tratando de aferrarse a nosotros y nunca dejarnos ir pero los dos sabemos en este momento que no hay ni siquiera una remota posibilidad. Me tengo que ir y hacer esto por Jasper. Su seguridad es mi máxima prioridad y si Edward y Emmett se involucran, también sacrifico su seguridad.

—Bella. —Mike me toca el hombro—. Tenemos que irnos.

Niego con la cabeza en desafío, pero sé que es hora. Mi nariz está enterrada en el cuello de Edward, su mano está insertada en mi cabello sosteniéndome hacia él.

—Te amo —susurro. Siento el pecho de Edward estremecerse. No dice nada, pero su toque lo dice todo.

—Ahora, Bella, el auto está esperando.

Este es el desamor con el que no puedo vivir. Me dije a mí misma que no sobreviviría a otro y aquí estoy, luchando como el demonio para respirar y reunir el coraje para dejar ir a la única persona que me dio vida después de Demetri.

Los ojos de Edward son turbulentas piscinas verdes, ensombrecidos por la tristeza y las preguntas. La peor parte es que no puedo darle ninguna respuesta para hacer esto mejor. No puedo soportar ver a Edward triste. Mis lágrimas empañan el intercambio entre Jasper y Emmett, pero sé que se abrazan y chocan los puños. Espero que se despidan. Alejo la mirada de Edward, sabiendo que nunca me iré si nuestros ojos se encuentran. Fragmentos de arrepentimiento se deslizan dolorosamente a través de mi corazón y deseos de un final feliz con el hombre que me dejó sin aliento han sido extinguidos.

Jasper está parado a mi lado ahora, así que pongo el brazo alrededor de él y dejo que Mike nos guíe afuera.

Me torturo y doy una última mirada sobre el hombro, observando como una solitaria lágrima escapa del ojo de Edward. Él no la limpia mientras se desliza por su rostro, lenta e inalterable. Articulo las palabras «lo siento» y Mike cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

No sé lo que pasa con la lágrima una vez que me voy. Tal vez el salado sentimiento cuelga en desafiante tristeza o tal vez más lágrimas se unieron a la primera estropeando su hermoso rostro.

Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

* * *

 _Este es un capítulo tan triste… Y al final se separaron, Bella y Jasper se fueron… ¿creyeron que sería así? ¡Yo tenía la esperanza de que encontraran la forma de mantener el contacto!_

 _¿Y qué les ha parecido la actitud de Mike? ¿Creen que podrán reunirse otra vez?_

 _¡Por favor cuéntennos sus teorías sobre lo que va a pasar ahora en los comentarios, nos encanta leerlas y nos dan ánimos para seguir!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Lucho contra diversas emociones, incluidas el enojo y el dolor, pero la más fuerte de ellas es la tristeza, la cual está destrozando mi alma en pedazos.

Me importa una mierda esconder las lágrimas mientras se deslizan por mi rostro. De todas maneras, casi ni siento el húmedo camino que dejan gracias a mi corazón sangrante.

Amaba a Bella con todo mi corazón.

Amo.

Demonios.

Tiempo presente.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer. Emmett tampoco lo sabe, juzgando por la manera en la que está aquí, mirándome por respuestas. Em ha perdido a su mejor amigo, justo como yo. Me mira y vuelve a mirar a la puerta varias veces antes de sentarse en la cama, derrotado. Acuna su rostro con sus manos y pisa el suelo con fuerza, sus botas de combate interrumpen el oscuro silencio. Debería consolarlo, pero estoy paralizado, así que no lo hago. Mi pérdida es peor que la suya o, al menos, eso pienso.

Quizá soy egoísta.

Lo que Bella y yo compartimos cuando estuvimos juntos no fue una mentira. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no sabía ni una mierda, además de que éramos apasionados , follábamos duro, nos amábamos de la misma manera. Ella era fenomenal, pero sus secretos también lo eran.

La revelación de que Bella y Jasper no van a volver me aplasta. No sé a dónde se los llevó Mike y eso me molesta. Tomo aire a través de mis dientes apretados, bufando hasta que estoy hiperventilando. Más lágrimas caen por mi rostro y no las escondo de Emmett. Él no está escondiendo las suyas, mierda, ambos somos un patético desastre.

Tomo asiento en la cama junto a Emmett. No me muevo más que para desatar mis zapatos y quitármelos para poder acostarme. Cuando cierro los ojos, detrás de mis oscuros párpados, veo la última vez que Bella y yo hicimos el amor. Pude haberla consumido en un suspiro en su lugar, me tomé mi tiempo y la amé con profundidad, mostrándole con mis acciones que ella era perfecta, deseada y mía, porque ella era dueña de cada latido de mi corazón.

Mis dedos picaban por una última oportunidad para tocar su cuerpo y darme cuenta de que no podía —probablemente por siempre— hacía que mis manos se convirtieran en puños. Necesitaba canalizar mi necesidad de ella en algo más, por ejemplo en cómo podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. Seguramente ella me contactaría una vez que estuviera instalada, de alguna manera me mandaría una señal de que ella está bien y lista para que fuera a buscarla. Si no lo hace, nunca seré capaz de acceder de nuevo a su ubicación. Así que me aferro a la esperanza de que ella me contacte.

¿Se dará cuenta de que ella tampoco puede vivir sin mí?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Necesitamos ir a casa de Bella en la mañana. —Demonios, ¿su nombre siquiera es Bella?—. Dejé algunas cosas allá que quiero recuperar, pero primero deberíamos dormir.

Em asiente y se acuesta también.

No estoy seguro si ir a la casa de Bella es algo bueno o no y, honestamente, nada en esa casa, excepto Bella y Jasper, significa una mierda para mí, pero quiero mirar por última vez alrededor para sentirme cercano a ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora estoy paralizado y no puedo moverme.

Mientras estoy acostado, me permito recordar los dulces besos y abrazos que compartimos. Recordar la última vez que sus labios se encontraron con los míos duele y, al mismo tiempo, me reconforta. Casi puedo sentirlos sobre los míos, la suavidad y su dulce sabor. Cierro mis ojos, abrazando los pensamientos y, aunque sé que es probable que nunca la vuelva a besar de nuevo, la hermosa memoria se queda conmigo hasta que el sueño llega a mí.

Recordar la última vez que sus labios se encontraron con los míos me reconforta hasta que me duermo.

.

.

Como sospecho, Bella y Jasper han sido borrados de Forks.

Un suspiro que se llevó el viento, una memoria distante.

La casa luce diferente incluso aunque las plantas en el porche siguen ahí y el periódico está en los escalones, esperando que alguien lo tome. Por fuera, todo sigue igual, excepto por los autos, pero por dentro se siente como una ciudad fantasma. Bella y Jasper llevan fuera alrededor de ocho horas.

Ellos trabajan rápido.

Ellos…

¿Quiénes demonios eran de todas maneras?

Las fotos escolares de Jasper se han ido de las repisas. Cosas personales que delatarían a cualquiera que viviera aquí se han desvanecido. Todo lo que significaba algo para ella se ha ido, hasta que miro hacia su esquina de música.

Ellos no la conocen.

Ellos se pueden ir al infierno.

Jalo el cordón, desconectando el reproductor turquesa de Bella de la pared. Juro que puedo escuchar las melodías, pero sé que mi mente está jugando conmigo. Me deshago de los dulces recuerdos de Bella y yo bailando enfrente del vinyl y cierro la tapa del reproductor. Pongo tantos discos como puedo en la tapa, asegurándome de que el álbum de los Foo Fighters que le di esté ahí.

Me estoy llevando todo conmigo, recuerdos.

Mi Bella.

Me aferro con fuerza, abrazando lo que es importante para ella en mis brazos. Son todo lo que tengo ahora.

Emmett va hacia la habitación de Jasper mientras termino y está de vuelta en minutos con sus audífonos y otros de sus videojuegos.

—Toda la ropa de Jasper ya no está.

Asentí. Lo suponía.

—Ellos no encontraron su escondite secreto con su cuchillo favorito. —Lo sostiene para que lo vea—. Lo guardaré para él. Ya sabes, para cuando lo vea de nuevo.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Em.

—Lo sé, pero… —Se muerde el interior de su mejilla. Sin importar cuántas preguntas me hiciera en la mañana, él aún tenía esperanza. Desearía poder tener un poco de su optimismo.

—Ellos no volverán. —Mis palabras son duras y no quiero ser tan rudo, pero mierda… Estoy herido y él tiene trece. ¿Acaso no lo entiende?

La voz de Em es un susurro.

—Um, solo por si acaso.

Le digo con la cabeza que es hora de irnos. Pensaba que este lugar me consolaría, pero estaba equivocado. La atmósfera es escalofriante sin Bella y Jasper, y no puedo evitar pensar que si entro en la cocina ella estará ahí, moviendo su trasero al ritmo de cualquier canción que sonara en su teléfono.

No puedo salir de aquí lo suficientemente rápido, fuera de su casa o de este pueblo.

.

.

Me alegra ver que Jaws no está flotando cuando vuelvo a casa al pequeño apartamento que rento arriba del gimnasio. Golpeo ligeramente la pecera en donde Jaws nada por el agua, alertándolo de mi presencia. Él no gira en el agua como si estuviera emocionado de verme. Supongo que si lo hiciera, me asustaría, pero por alguna razón quiero que sepa que estoy en casa y que él tomará el lugar de Em como mi fiel compañero. Odio admitirlo, pero extraño a Em. Me imagino que él también me extraña. Él está en casa con solo sus videojuegos para ocupar su tiempo, mientras yo estoy solo con únicamente mis horas de trabajo para ocupar el mío.

Mi mente ha viajado hacia Bella en muchas ocasiones desde que ella se fue. ¿A quién engaño? Mi mente no la ha dejado en paz. No puedo olvidar, lo he intentado. Repaso el verano una y otra vez, tratando de analizar cómo pudo haber terminado de manera diferente para nosotros, pero sé que todo estaba fuera de mi control. Arrojo mi ropa sucia de mi mochila a una esquina de la habitación y me quito la playera. Desempacaré luego, pero por ahora necesito ejercitarme

Estoy tomando mi botella de agua cuando mi puerta tiembla por los pesados golpes que está recibiendo del otro lado.

—¿Estás ahí, hombre?

—Sí, un segundo —grito desde la cocina. Está tan solo a diez pasos de la puerta, así que sé que Quil me escuchó.

—Apúrate. Necesito orinar.

Sacudo la cabeza y abro la puerta.

—Sabes que hay un baño en el gym. —Chocamos las manos y nos damos un abrazo—. Te extrañé, hombre.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Quil se ríe, soltándome para ir a hacer sus cosas en mi baño.

Sigo hablando porque, de nuevo, el baño sigue muy cerca de la puerta.

—Gracias por alimentar a Jaws.

—No hay problema, pero lo hice por razones egoístas.

—Oh, sí, ¿y cuáles fueron?

—Para que me contrataras cuando abras tu gimnasio.

Tomo otra botella de agua para Quil y abro la puerta principal, esperando que termine y se una a mí.

—No estoy seguro de que ese aún sea mi plan, además aún no tengo el dinero.

—Los rumores dicen que alguien le ofreció a Zach un montón de monedas por este lugar.

Me detengo en las escaleras y Quil choca conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Zach va a vender este lugar?

Quil se encoge de hombros.

—No creía que lo vendiera, pero alguien le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero y realmente está pensando en retirarse y mudarse a Fiji.

—¿Es en serio?

.

.

Estoy de vuelta en el revuelo del trabajo. Estoy en el gimnasio a todas horas a menos que esté durmiendo o comiendo. Largas jornadas de ejercicio y largas horas de trabajo alejan mi mente de Bella. No he podido pararme en la caminadora porque muchos recuerdos están asociados con esa máquina, demasiados.

Después de meses, el verano se transforma en otoño. Las hojas verdes se vuelven amarillas, naranjas y luego cafés hasta que se caen de los árboles afuera de la ventana de mi departamento. No he notado otra cosa además del cambio en las estaciones y las crujientes hojas bajo mis tenis.

Em me llama muy seguido, preguntándome cuándo lo visitaré, pero no creo que Forks sea un lugar en el que pueda estar y mantener mis mierdas juntas. Debería mantener mi distancia. Creo que incluso ver a Em en persona traerá muchos recuerdos del verano que no seré capaz de controlar. Me conozco y soy un masoquista, terminaría manejando hacia la casa de Bella con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas pistas de su ubicación. Es completamente irreal. Es mejor de este modo. Em me dice que se siente solo y que no ha reemplazado su amistad con Jasper con alguien más. Siento su dolor, créanme lo hago, pero le digo que necesita seguir adelante y pretendo que he hecho lo mismo. Ambos sabemos que estoy mintiendo.

Pero está esta chica…

Le digo a Em de Vickie, una clienta regular del gimnasio que agenda sesiones de entrenamiento personal conmigo. Es muy linda, con una dulce sonrisa y cabello rubio rojizo. Es un par de años más joven que yo y ha me pedido que me reúna con ella y otros amigos en un bar local por algunos fines de semana. La he rechazado con amabilidad, diciendo que ya tengo planes. Vickie no es como la señora King, quien descaradamente agenda sesiones privadas solamente para poder coquetear y pasar sus manos por mis brazos y pellizcar mi trasero mientras le muestro la manera correcta de usar las máquinas. Vickie es lista, feliz y, de hecho, genial. Ella está entrenando para una competencia local, así que hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos en el gimnasio. Ha sido divertido ver su transformación. Ella ha sido buena para mí e incluso ha puesto alguna sonrisa en mi rostro. Quién sabe, quizá me decida y acepte reunirme con ella y sus amigos si es que pregunta de nuevo.

Necesito seguir adelante, es lo que dice Quil. Le dije todo lo de Bella e incluso le confié la razón por la que me dejó. Al principio no me creyó, solo lo hizo cuando le mostré fotos de nosotros juntos y luego busqué en línea el reportaje sobre el choque. La autopsia aún no había sido compartida con el público, así que nadie sabe quién conducía el Mercedes en ese fatídico día.

El gimnasio está cerrado y estoy agotado. El sudor llena mi cuerpo debido a la agotadora sesión que tuve con Vickie. Apago las luces del gimnasio y la acompaño a su auto por su seguridad, ahora que el sol se oculta temprano. Ella me da un abrazo y palmo el techo de su auto antes de irme.

—¿Qué te parece la siguiente semana? —pregunta Vickie mientras estoy a punto de subir los escalones para mi apartamento.

Sonrío. Le dije a Em que accedería a encontrarme con Vickie si preguntaba de nuevo y aquí está.

—Suena bien.

Toca un poco el claxon y sale del estacionamiento, me despido con la mano.

Una vez que estoy adentro, me quito la ropa y la dejo por la habitación. Le doy a Jaws un poco de comida y me dirijo hacia la regadera.

La vaporosa agua ayuda a mis tensos músculos. Recargo mi cabeza contra la pared, dejando que el agua me golpeé en todos los lugares correctos hasta que me relajo. Enjabono mi cuerpo mientras cierro los ojos y, por primera vez desde que dejé Forks, mi polla se endurece. Mis codiciosos dedos toman mi contorno, mi enjabonada palma se desliza por mi longitud y presiono mi otra mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve deseo por algo sexual. Al principio, me siento mal por masturbarme, porque no sé por qué o quién ha hecho que mi cuerpo responda de esta manera. Hasta ahora, he sido un jodido flácido y no he pensado mucho en mi polla.

Bella ha frecuentado mucho mi mente cuando regresé a Seattle, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso con clientes como Vickie, así que mis pensamientos sobre Bella se han limitado a mi tiempo libre. Odio pensar que la razón para que esté apretando mi polla sea la dulce sonrisa que Vickie me dio antes de irse, así que de inmediatamente suelto mi apretado agarre.

La culpa es una perra y mi polla vuelve a su estado flácido.

Estoy confundido y no me vengo.

* * *

 _Ellos se fueron y ahora apareció Vickie… ¿Qué opinan de esta nueva chica en la vida de Edward? ¿Creen que pueda ayudarlo a superar a Bella? ¿Creen que él quiera hacerlo?_

 _¡Nos gustaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios! Recuerden que no cuesta nada dejar un review y a nosotras nos encanta leerlos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de la ducha, llamo a Emmett. Le prometí la última vez que hablamos que le diría si decidía salir con Vickie, si alguna vez preguntaba de nuevo. Lo crean o no, Em es la persona que me fomenta a superar el pasado, a Bella y nuestro verano de diversión. El chico está creciendo y entendiendo cómo la vida puede cambiar en un parpadeo. Él está madurando. Por mucho que él me haya fastidiado cuando estuve viviendo en Forks, es el único que entiende la conexión que tenía con Bella. Bueno, tanto como un chico de trece años puede comprender. Nunca le conté detalles sobre el sexo, y no lo haré, pero asumo que lo sabe porque se burlaba sobre cómo las paredes temblaban cuando él y Jasper jugaban videojuegos.

Me pongo la ropa interior mientras Emmett contesta el teléfono y me siento en el borde de la cama sin hacer, escuchándolo hablar sobre lo que está pasando en Forks. Cuando es mi turno de hablar, observo la foto de mí y Bella que está metida en el marco del espejo de mi vestidor. Es la _selfie_ que nos tomamos una tarde en su _Porsche_ en nuestro camino a cenar.

 _Mi corazón se aprieta cuando le digo a Emmett._

—Sí, le dije que voy a salir.

— _Bien. Estoy contento. Debes divertirte, ¿verdad? No puedes seguir pensando en Bella._

Y ahí está el golpe en mi estómago, el chico no tiene filtro.

—Pienso en ella. Ese es el problema, ¿sabes?

— _Sí, también pienso en Jasper. Me pregunto si tiene un nuevo mejor amigo y esas cosas._

—No, amigo, realmente lo dudo. Él es un chico tranquilo. Tú te hiciste su amigo y fue realmente lindo cómo lo tomaste bajo tu ala. No creo que él te reemplazara en solo unos meses.

Emmett resopla y estoy seguro de que está asimilando lo que le dije.

— _Siento lo mismo sobre tú y Bella, pero necesitas divertirte otra vez._

—Sí, pero…

— _Oye, ¿crees que es como en la televisión y Bella y Jasper tienen acceso a lo que hacemos pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ellos?_

—No lo sé. —Me restriego una mano sobre la cara, la barba raspándome la palma. Considero lo que Emmett acaba de decir. El pensamiento de que Bella pueda vigilarme, envía escalofríos por mi espalda, en el buen sentido. Eso me hace sentir más cercano a ella en una extraña manera.

— _Me pregunto si Bella y Jasper saben que estamos tristes y todo eso…_

—¿Cómo podrían no saberlo?

— _Bueno, parece que tú estarás menos triste ahora que vas a salir con Vickie._

Escucho el optimismo en su voz.

—No es una cita, Em. Me voy a encontrar con ella y algunos de sus amigos en el bar. Solo eso.

Si lo que Emmett piensa es verdad, tendría que preguntarme qué pensaría Bella sobre mi no cita. No quiero que ella piense que seguí adelante, incluso aunque lo esté haciendo.

 _Realmente lo estoy haciendo._ _Las costillas me comprimen los pulmones y el corazón se me acelera._

— _Oh, genial… supongo. ¿Vas a besarla?_

—¡Em! —Me río por su persistencia. _Niño tonto._

— _Solo estoy bromeando. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a visitarte?, ya que tú no vas a volver aquí._ —Suena emocionado y lo extraño.

—Hablaré con tu mamá y veré si podemos arreglar algo para dentro de unas semanas, ¿bien?

— _Síp. Bueno, necesito volver a COD. Knifeslinger me está esperando._

—Knifeslinger, ¿eh? —Me encanta que él todavía tenga el deseo de jugar _Call of Duty_ , incluso si Jasper no está ahí.

— _Sí._

—Está bien, amigo. Llamaré a tu mamá mañana.

Me estiro sobre la cama, solo en ropa interior, y observo la nada. Hago lo mejor que puedo para poner a Vickie y Bella fuera de mi mente, así que decido terminar la noche e irme a dormir. Tengo que comenzar la mañana temprano, con Zach, para hablar sobre la venta del gimnasio.

.

.

Los ingredientes de un batido verde de proteínas giran en la licuadora, mientras me lavo los dientes en el fregadero de la cocina. Quedarme dormido no estaba planeado, y maldigo a mi teléfono por no despertarme a tiempo para mi reunión con Zach —miro el reloj en el horno— en menos de cinco minutos. Puede que tampoco lo haya puesto, y también me maldigo. Mi sueño fue irregular, por decir lo menos. Vívidos sueños sobre Bella en mis brazos y después yo de fiesta con Vickie se alternaban en mi mundo de sueños. Me despertaba esperando tener a Bella junto a mí en la cama, y darme cuenta de que mi mente me estaba jugando trucos solo me aplastó. Cada vez me llevó una eternidad volver a dormirme.

Aprieto el botón de mi VitaMix* y vierto la mezcla en una botella antes de trotar fuera de mi puerta y bajar por las escaleras hacia la oficina de Zach.

—Hola, entra.

—Buenos días, luces feliz.

—Estoy entusiasmado por tener este trato finalizado. Irina no puede esperar para mudarse a Fiji.

Zach se levanta y cierra la puerta, así podemos hablar en privado.

—Eso es genial, hombre. —Me siento enfrente de su escritorio y tomo mi desayuno.

—Así que… este es el trato. Tú puedes decir no, pero estoy seguro de que considerarás esto una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar.

—¿Me llevarás a Fiji?

—Ja, no, el trato con el comprador del gimnasio podría cerrarse en un par de semanas, pero hay una condición.

Arqueo una ceja en pregunta. _Continúa._

—Mantener a mi esposa feliz depende de ti, pero no hay presiones. —Zach da golpecitos en su escritorio con la palma de la mano, pero es su risa nerviosa lo que llama mi atención.

—No estoy interesado en los tríos —bromeo, tratando de aligerar la situación. Siento pena por él ya que Irina es el tipo de chica demandante. Y, evidentemente, su felicidad también depende de mi respuesta a algo que él tiene que decir.

—No, nada de eso. No te preocupes. —Sonríe y se inclina con los codos apoyados en los papeles desordenados de su escritorio, apretando los dedos juntos—. Este es el trato.

Asiento y tomo algunos tragos de mi batido, esperando que él hable.

—El comprador potencial del gimnasio pidió que tú lo manejaras.

Me encojo de hombros. Tiene sentido, ya que ya trabajo aquí y puedo mantener el lugar a flote hasta que él llegue y haga su propio trabajo.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, seguro. Todavía no tengo el capital para empezar mi propio gimnasio y tampoco tengo la posibilidad de otro trabajo, así que sí. Lo manejaré para él.

—Aquí está la trampa. —Se calla—. La venta _depende_ de que tú firmes un contrato de cinco años o el trato se termina, y no me mudaré a Fiji. ¿Entiendes a dónde voy?

Dejo el batido en el escritorio de Zach. Él realmente tiene mi atención ahora.

—¿Quieres decir que la venta depende de mí?

—Como dije, él quiere que tú manejes el lugar. Como sabes, él vive en California y quiere esto como una inversión. No planea mudarse aquí y manejarlo. No es una rata de gimnasio como nosotros, por lo que he escuchado.

Tomo una respiración profunda y dejo salir el aire lentamente.

—No lo sé, Zach. No estoy seguro de poder comprometerme cinco años. Incluso no sé si quiero quedarme en Seattle por tanto tiempo. Quiero empezar de nuevo en otro lugar en algún momento.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia si te dijera que él te pagará el cuádruple de lo que te pago?

Me ahogo y nada sale de mi boca.

—Corta la mierda.

—Soy tan serio como un ataque al corazón.

Veo como Zach cruza sus dedos sobre su corazón y me suplica con los ojos que diga que sí.

—¿Quién es el tipo, de todas formas?

—Su nombre es Alec Hampton. Es todo lo que sé sobre él. El corredor de bienes raíces me contactó.

—Guau…

—¿Entonces vas a pensarlo?

—Sí, seguro. —No estoy seguro de por qué la venta del gimnasio depende de mí o, incluso, cómo este tipo Alec me conoce—. ¿Tú le dijiste a él que soy el administrador aquí y por eso quiere mantenerme?

Zach niega con la cabeza.

—No. Él hasta pidió específicamente por ti con tu nombre.

Me paro, tomando mi bebida de su escritorio, y limpio la humedad que dejó la botella.

—Voy a pensar en ello.

—Oye, como dije, no hay presión, Edward, pero realmente me gustaría estar en la playa para Navidad. ¿Crees que podrías tener una respuesta para mí antes de que termine la semana?

El marco de tiempo que me está dando no es demasiado, pero estoy de acuerdo en avisarle pronto. Navidad es en seis semanas. Es obvio que podría usar el dinero, pero el contrato de cinco años es lo que me tira para atrás. Tenía la esperanza de irme de Washington dentro del próximo año y medio, porque tengo muchos recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

Enjuago la botella vacía en el fregadero de la sala de descanso. Mi primer cliente me está esperando, pero necesito unos minutos para mí mismo, para procesar lo que pasó recién en la oficina.

No estoy sorprendido de ver a la señora King esperando por mí en el mostrador cuando finalmente entro al gimnasio. Suspiro profundamente, pero mantengo la sonrisa en mi cara.

—¿Lista para la rutina?

Juro que ella ronronea su respuesta.

—Está bien, señora King, hoy vamos a ir al grano.

El lápiz de labios rojo que mancha su sonrisa, se habrá ido una vez que hayamos terminado de ejercitarnos hoy, porque mi cabeza está en estado de negocios en este momento. Después de todo lo que Zach puso sobre mí, los detalles están corriendo en un bucle continuo en mi cabeza, y estoy considerando los pros y los contras de la oferta.

—Vamos a hacer esto, señora King. —Me muevo hacia una colchoneta para poder explicarle sus ejercicios. Ella llama mi atención cuando pasa y pellizca mi culo. Una cosa es segura, terminaré con las sesiones privadas con esta vieja bruja.

.

.

La semana se arrastra como si estuviese corriendo en mucho barro, y eso me pesa. No importa cuánto piense en el trato del gimnasio, todavía no puedo decidir qué hacer. Mi plan original, después de conocer a Bella, era ahorrar dinero suficiente para poder tener mi gimnasio y que ella y Jasper se mudaran aquí conmigo. Seattle siempre fue el lugar para cumplir mi sueño, pero después de que Bella y Jasper fueran reubicados, mi sueño fracasó un poco. No tengo muchos deseos de hacer otras cosas además de trabajar, no necesariamente para ganar dinero, pero sí para mantenerme ocupado y mi mente fuera de mi corazón roto. A una parte de mí no le puede importar menos si Jaws y yo vivimos arriba del gimnasio para siempre, pero comprometerme con alguien a quien no conozco me hace sospechar, ¿qué pasa si cambio de idea sobre mudarme?

Decido tomar una larga caminata alrededor del vecindario y pensar en la propuesta una vez más. Tiro la capucha sobre mi cabeza y me meto las llaves en el bolsillo. Necesito un respiro del gimnasio y de la gente en general. Le prometí hoy a Zach, antes de dejar el gimnasio, que mañana le tendría una respuesta.

El viento frío me golpea la cara una vez que abro la puerta para salir. Me empujo el gorro sobre las orejas y cierro la puerta. Mis pasos son rápidos, con la intención de calentar mi interior; pero cuando veo la cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina, sé que un café es una mejor opción. El lugar está desierto, excepto por el hombre que entra un minuto después que yo, así que tomo asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina y saco mi lista de pros y contras.

 _Pros: dinero, amigos, cerca de la familia._

 _Contras: estaré atascado aquí por cinco años._

Eso resume bastante bien mi lista. Es una decisión fácil.

Mi café llega y decido llevarlo y caminar los pocos bloques hasta casa, en lugar de continuar con la caminata a ningún lado en el agonizante clima frío. Mi decisión es clara y ya puedo ir a casa.

Está muy oscuro una vez que llego a mi apartamento y mi teléfono suena mientras estoy subiendo las escalaras hacia la puerta.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?

— _Solo quería asegurarme de que vas a ir mañana a la noche._

—Sí, por supuesto, lo estoy esperando en realidad. —No estoy mintiendo, no realmente. No puedo esperar para hacer algo diferente a mirar televisión un viernes por la noche.

— _¡Genial!_

Su voz está llena de vida y puedo escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono, lo que trae una a mi rostro.

Lanzo la taza del café a la basura, sacándome la capucha y tirándome sobre el sofá. Mi cabeza se balancea mientras mi mente se desvía hacia Bella, preguntándome dónde está y si está bien. Daría cualquier cosa por abrazarla otra vez. _La vida es una perra._

.

.

El bar está lleno de gente. Le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Vickie diciéndole que ya estaba en camino y me respondió diciéndome dónde ella y sus amigos estaban sentados en el bar. Eso fue algo bueno, porque está lleno de cuerpos de pared a pared.

—¡Aquí estás! —Vickie se mueve fuera de la cabina y se para, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Le regreso el abrazo y les sonrío a las chicas. Ella señala a cada una de sus amigas y asiento con la cabeza mientras ella recita sus nombres—. Ellas son Annie, Nic y Sara.

—Gusto en conocerlas, chicas. Así que… ¿qué están tomando? —Miro sus bebidas que tienen fruta en brochetas colgando en los líquidos de colores. Los labios de las chicas se levantan en sonrisas divertidas. Creo que están en su camino hacia la borrachera, o posiblemente ya llegaron allí. Ellas parlotean sobre sus elecciones de tragos, pero yo no voy a ninguna parte cerca de esa mierda.

—Quiero una Corona —le digo a nuestra camarera cuando pregunta.

—Estoy contenta de que estés aquí. —Vickie está a mi lado en la cabina y su mano frota mi brazo mientras habla.

—Gracias por la invitación. Honestamente, se siente bien salir. —Música alternativa suena fuerte a través de los parlantes, y el ritmo optimista me relaja hasta los huesos. La cerveza que la camarera deja frente a mí, va a relajarme el resto del camino.

—Estoy sorprendido de verte bebiendo con tu competencia a tan pocas semanas.

—Tengo que divertirme un poco a veces. Solo voy a tomar dos tragos, este es el primero. —Ella sostiene arriba su té helado Long Island.

Asiento y escucho las conversaciones de la mesa. No tengo mucho para decir, pero estoy feliz por haber salido y por sentirme vivo por una vez.

Algunas veces, Vickie pone su mano en mi rodilla y me da palmaditas, asegurándose de que estoy bien e, incluso, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro riéndose cuando les cuento a sus amigas cómo nos conocimos.

—… y, después, ella golpeó mi barbilla. Esta chica es maravillosa. No querría encontrármela en un callejón oscuro. —Las risas estallan en la mesa y las mejillas de Vickie se ponen rosas.

—Su jefe me apostó y nunca dejo pasar un reto. —Ella me da un codazo en las costillas—. Gané con engaños. Él había estado trabajando todo el día, sino me hubiese pateado el trasero.

Flexiono un brazo, mostrando mis músculos a través de la ajustada camisa Henley de mangas largas.

—Sí, le hubiera pateado el trasero si hubiese sido de otro modo.

La noche avanza y las rondas de tragos son traídas por nuestra fantástica camarera, Roxy. Por detrás se parece un poco a Bella. Mis gafas de cerveza deben estar fijas en mi cara, porque cuando llegué, juraba que ella lucía como Tina Fey. Y, en mi honesta opinión, Bella y Tina son completamente opuestas en la escala de belleza.

Estoy muy borracho para manejar cuando salimos del bar, así que Vickie se ofrece a darme un aventón a casa.

—Recogeremos tu auto mañana, ¿está bien?

Mis palabras se arrastran juntas.

—Estábienbien. —Me siento bien, mejor de lo que me he sentido en meses, entumecido, despreocupado. Mis piernas están pesadas como plomo, así que Vickie me guía hacia su auto. Por el momento, no me importa nada y las cosas son espectaculares.

.

.

 _Los rayos del sol de la mañana entran por las dos pequeñas ventanas de la habitación. Gimo en protesta cuando trato de abrir los ojos._ Soy asaltado por demasiada luz del día a una hora tan temprana. Me estiro para agarrar el teléfono que me está vibrando en el bolsillo y noto que es justo después del mediodía. _Mierda, esto explica el sol._

—¿Sí?

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_

—Ugh… ¿Necesito responder esa pregunta?

Vickie se ríe y eso envía dagas afiladas a mi cerebro, hago una mueca de dolor y gimo.

— _Oh, lo siento_. —Baja la voz a un susurro—. _Te metí en la cama y decliné tu oferta de quedarme._

—Jesús. —Presiono fuertemente los párpados. Eso alivia la presión en mi cabeza y el sentimiento de vergüenza—. Lo siento por eso. —El recuerdo borroso de poner a Vickie sobre mí mientras ella gentilmente me desataba los zapatos, mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de la cama, aparece en el borde de mi mente.

— _Edward, está bien. Estabas borracho y yo te cuidé._

—¿Puedo compensarte? —Empujo las mantas sobre mi cabeza, para protegerme de la luz—. Mmm, aunque no justo ahora.

Vickie encuentra eso gracioso.

— _¿Qué tal una película en tu apartamento? Esta noche. Yo llevo las palomitas._

Inhalo profundamente.

—Suena fabuloso.

— _Genial. ¿Qué tal a las siete?_

—Es una cita.

El shock de las últimas palabras que digo me golpea fuerte en el vientre y envía disparos de dolor directo hacia mi aletargado corazón. No quise decir _cita_ , ¿no?

* * *

 _VitaMix: marca de electrodomésticos, en este caso la licuadora._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El delicioso aroma a mantequilla de las palomitas de maíz me golpea la nariz tan pronto como abro la puerta.

—Hola —dice Vickie con una sonrisa brillante. Ella está casual, usando pantalones de yoga y un abrigo grueso sobre una sudadera.

—Hola. ¿Fuiste al cine solo para comprar palomitas? —Apunto al gran envase situado en el pliegue del codo de Vickie.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No me gustan las palomitas de microondas, y no tenía ganas de arrastrar la máquina para hacer palomitas hasta aquí, así que... —Vickie levanta el envase y se echa una palomita a la boca—. Mmmm —gime.

—Eres graciosa. —Me estiro por las palomitas, así ella se puede sacar el abrigo.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver?

—Escoge la que quieras. Las películas están allá. —Apunto al estante al lado de la televisión antes de poner las palomitas en la mesa de café y preguntar—: ¿Puedo traerte algo para beber?

—Agua está bien.

—Gracias a Dios. Si huelo alcohol en este momento, probablemente vomitaré.

Vickie se ríe mientras examina detenidamente mi selección de videos en su mayoría llenos de acción.

—Sí, estabas un poco borracho anoche.

—¿Un poco? No he estado tan borracho en años.

—Mejor lo controlas o alguien podría aprovecharse de ti y tus ofertas la próxima vez. —Se gira hacia mí y alza una ceja.

Pongo nuestras aguas al lado de las palomitas y me dejo caer en el sillón.

—Um, sobre eso. Realmente lo siento. —Me froto la barbilla, avergonzado por lo de anoche.

—Está bien, Edward. Pero tengo una pregunta. —Vickie agarra _El hombre de acero_ y pone el DVD en el reproductor.

—Está bien, dispara.

—¿Quién es Bella?

—¿Qué… eh? —El corazón se me salta varios latidos y el pecho inmediatamente me duele. Hay un lugar en lo profundo de mi interior que ha estado totalmente vacío desde el día que Bella atravesó la puerta de la habitación de ese motel, dejándome de pie en un estado de tristeza. Escuchar a alguien más decir su nombre duele como el infierno. Está todo mal. Una parte de mí quiere patear a Vickie fuera del departamento, pero otra parte sabe que estoy actuando como un jodido emo.

Vickie se sienta en el extremo opuesto del sillón, doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Te mantuviste diciendo Bella. Y entonces cuando me jalaste encima de ti, dijiste su nombre de nuevo.

Dejo escapar un audible suspiro.

—Oh, Dios. —Hago una pausa—. Um, ella es alguien muy especial.

Vickie asiente con la cabeza lentamente y sonríe.

—¿Supongo que puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Sacudo la cabeza. Estoy perdido en visiones de Bella y su hermoso rostro, su estupendo cuerpo y su amor.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué no es ella la que está aquí contigo en este momento?

Mi respuesta toma un segundo. Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos antes de hablar.

—Porque es imposible.

No sé si alguna vez tendré el lujo de estar en la misma habitación que Bella y eso duele profundamente. La extraño jodidamente demasiado y todo lo que hago cada día es para mantener mis pensamientos alejados de la única mujer que alguna vez realmente he amado.

—¿Una mala ruptura?

—Algo así. —Me inclino hacia adelante para alcanzar las palomitas y ponerlas entre Vickie y yo—. Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Lamento entrometerme.

—Es... lo que sea. —Levanto los pies sobre la mesa de café y trato de concentrarme.

Apenas le puedo seguir el ritmo a la película, pero ya que la he visto lo suficiente para saber lo que pasa, apoyo la cabeza en el almohadón del sillón y pienso sobre el pasado, Bella. Cuando los créditos aparecen, Vickie tira una de las últimas palomitas hacia mí, golpeándome en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —Agarro el maíz ahora reposando en mi regazo y me lo echo a la boca—. ¿Quieres ver una más?

—Nah, estoy cansada. Debo ir a casa. —Se pone de pie y lleva su vaso al fregadero—. Pero, oye, si necesitas una amiga para hablar... sobre Bella, soy tu chica.

—Gracias. —Ayudo a Vickie con su abrigo y le doy un abrazo de despedida antes de que se vaya. Estoy feliz de que ella no considerara esta noche una cita porque realmente me gustaría pasar el rato con ella más... como amigos. Ella es bastante genial—. ¿Nos vemos en el gimnasio el lunes?

.

.

Mi cama es mi santuario y dejo a mis pensamientos correr salvajes con recuerdos de Bella. Si cierro los ojos con fuerza, casi puedo sentir su calor rodeándome, sus besos en mi pecho y sus manos en mi cabello. No puedo sacarme la dulce esencia de Bella de la nariz o el sabor de sus labios de la lengua. Cuando estuvimos juntos, ella inconscientemente se enterró directo en mi corazón y está tan profundo que duele. Con cada día que pasa, las costuras de mi corazón se rasgan un poco más y llego a la conclusión de que podría morir por un corazón roto, lo que suena totalmente patético, pero creo que es cierto.

No estoy seguro de cuántas veces he repasado los acontecimientos de las veinticuatro horas que pasamos juntos. Si pudiera cambiar algo de eso no me estaría revolcando en esta autocompasión. Habría arrastrado su trasero de vuelta a la cama cuando ella me dejó allí solo, habría insistido en ir con ella a Port Angeles, y seguro como el infierno me habría puesto firme sobre ella dejándome en ese jodido motel. Debería haberla perseguido porque lo que estoy haciendo ahora no significa nada sin ella y Jasper.

Bella sabría cuánto la amo y que estaríamos juntos.

Parte de mí se pregunta si ella está pensando en mí o si siguió con su vida, sabiendo que la posibilidad de estar juntos está fuera de discusión o si mantiene la esperanza de que nos juntemos de nuevo en el futuro.

Dejo que el sueño me lleve a la tierra de los sueños, lo que me ofrece visiones de mi Vinyl.

.

.

— _Bon voyage._

Palmeo el hombro de Zach y estrecho su mano. Él ha empacado y está listo para irse del pueblo sin ni siquiera una mirada atrás.

—Síp, supongo que esta cosa está realmente pasando.

—Supongo que sí.

Zach me pasa las llaves extras del gimnasio y da una última mirada alrededor del lugar.

—Voy a extrañar este lugar.

—Mentira. Estarás bebiendo margaritas en la playa mientras nosotros nos congelamos los traseros.

Una risa sale de su pecho.

—Tienes razón. No voy a extrañar este clima de mierda en lo absoluto.

—Sé bueno y yo mantendré este lugar a flote hasta que Alec decida dar la cara.

Zach asiente y me da un abrazo más. A pesar de la mierda que le he dado y a pesar de que él dice que está listo para irse, creo que ya está extrañándonos y a su amado gimnasio.

—Me mantendré en contacto.

—Mejor que lo hagas.

.

.

El gimnasio no es lo mismo sin Zach. Sus constantes sonrisas y amistosos saludos a sus clientes y a los del gimnasio son muy extrañados, pero intento tomar su lugar. Me enfoco en su forma de hacer las cosas y sin el nuevo propietario aquí mirando sobre mi hombro, el gimnasio se siente como mío. Estoy a cargo. Hago los horarios, entrevisto a los posibles empleados, e incluso me ocupo de la nómina, necesito contratar a alguien para esa tarea, así que me hago una nota mental.

La primera semana va muy bien. Tengo una rutina y todos parecen felices a pesar de que la mayoría de los habituales expresan cuánto extrañan a Zach. Conozco el sentimiento de extrañar a alguien, así que estoy de acuerdo con ellos y continúo con mi día. Emmett tiene previsto llegar tarde la noche del viernes, algo por lo que estoy ansioso, y quedarse conmigo hasta el domingo. Honestamente, creo que estoy más emocionado de pasar tiempo con él de lo que lo estaba por pasarlo con Vickie. Sin embargo, todavía voy a tratar y mantenerme abierto a cosas nuevas y tal vez un día dejaré a alguien más entrar, pero ahora simplemente no se siente correcto.

.

.

—Te extrañé, amigo. —Palmeo a Emmett en la espalda cuando abro la puerta y lo atraigo para un abrazo. Creo que él está un poco sorprendido por mi saludo excesivamente cariñoso, pero no me importa—. Hola, tía Esme. —Libero a Em para también abrazar a Esme.

—Es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte para tener a Emmett este fin de semana —dice ella.

—No hay problema. He estado ansioso por esto. —Observo mientras Emmett se pone cómodo en el sillón—. Puede que solamente pasemos el rato, comamos comida chatarra y veamos televisión todo el tiempo. —Le guiño a Esme y la ayudo a sacarse el abrigo. Se sienta en el sillón con Em, y yo lo hago en el piso. Ella me dice que Carlisle está en camino a su hotel para registrarlos. Es genial tener familia aquí y no me di cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a mi familia hasta ahora. Le cuento sobre la venta del gimnasio y que ahora soy el gran hombre a cargo antes de que el tema cambie a Bella.

—Carlisle ha intentado mover sus influencias para averiguar el nombre de la persona en el vehículo que persiguió a Bella. —No es la primera vez que ella ha sacado el tema de Bella y eso envía atizadores calientes a mi corazón. Asiento porque he revisado internet y el periódico religiosamente para ver si hay alguna actualización en la autopsia, pero nada ha sido mencionado, ni nombre, ni nada. La historia es bastante vieja y está olvidada para este momento.

—Solo espero que estén a salvo. No puedo soportar la idea de que todavía estén en peligro. —Desvío los ojos hacia el techo para aliviar la humedad en ellos. Maricón.

—Cariño, estoy segura que están bien. Es para lo que es la protección de testigos, ya sabes. —La voz de Esme es reconfortante, pero todavía me duele saber que Bella se ha ido hace mucho—. Si Carlisle averigua algo, sabes que serás la primera persona a la que llame.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

Hablamos más y Esme, bendita sea, trata de reconfortarme hasta que es hora de que se vaya. Bromeo con ella cuando caminamos hacia la puerta sobre que Em y yo encontraremos algún problema para meternos mientras él está a mi cargo.

—Sí, eso es lo que me da miedo. —Guiña el ojo y después se inclina para besar a Em en la mejilla antes de pararse—. Volveremos a recogerte el domingo a la tarde, ¿está bien? Si necesitas algo sabes mi número.

Emmett pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mamá.

Mientras ayudo a Esme a ponerse el abrigo, ella dice:

—Tu mamá dice que no irás para Acción de Gracias.

—No este año. Necesito estar en el gimnasio, es mi bebé ahora.

—¿Qué hay de Navidad?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No estoy seguro, tía Esme, pero me aseguraré de hacerle saber a mamá.

—Está bien, cariño. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Em. —Me besa en la mejilla y me abraza por unos largos segundos—. Tu tío y yo vamos a hacer buen uso de estar solos este fin de semana. —Mira hacia Em—. No te ofendas, cielo. —Sacudo la cabeza ante el pensamiento que ella acaba de plantar. Em puede no haber captado lo que quiso decir, pero yo definitivamente lo hice.

Cierro la puerta y una explosión de felicidad me invade. Es bueno ver a Em en persona y tener a alguien con quien hablar.

—Sé que es tarde, ¿pero te gustaría ver una película?

—Nah, traje la Playstation. ¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Em instala la consola mientras yo agarro una bolsa de pretzels, salsa de ciboulette y un par de botellas de agua. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugué videojuegos y eso trae recuerdos de cuando Seth y yo solíamos jugar durante horas. No éramos diferentes de Jasper y Emmett el verano pasado.

—Vamos a jugar a _Ghost._

—Genial.

Comenzamos el juego, y se pone intenso rápido. Emmett es realmente bueno y después de unos veinte minutos, él y su equipo limpian el primer piso de la casa.

—Amigo, toma mi lugar —dice Em y pasa su mando a mi lado. Tira sus auriculares en el sillón—. Tengo que hacer pis.

Tomo el lugar y me familiarizo con el mando ya que ha pasado un tiempo. Me pongo los auriculares y la letra de _Down with the Sickness_ resuena en el fondo del juego. Descubro que Knifeslinger está cantando junto con la letra mientras juega. Los otros chicos están quejándose para que se detenga porque están cansados, los pelos del cuello se me erizan y pierdo de vista el juego frente a mí. Estas letras son las que solía escuchar una y otra vez viniendo de la habitación de Jasper mientras él y Em jugaban videojuegos. Niego con la cabeza y trato de no hacerme ilusiones acerca de con quién estoy jugando en este momento. En realidad, no suena como Jasper, pero ya sé que hay un micrófono que puede alterar tu voz, tal vez esté utilizando uno de esos. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esta persona podría ser nuestro Jasper? Emmett solo ha mencionado que juega con Knifeslinger, pero nunca se ha comportado como si conociera su verdadera identidad.

Knifesligner me salva el trasero, asestándole un tiro mortal a alguien a punto de asesinarme justo cuando Emmett se está poniendo cómodo en el suelo a mi lado.

—Amigo, Knifesligner es genial. Él acaba de salvarte el trasero —dice Em mientras introduce un pretzel en la salsa.

—Uh, sí. Estoy fuera de práctica —le anuncio a Em y a todos los demás jugando _Ghost._

—No, mierda. Me estás haciendo quedar mal. —Emmett hace estallar el pretzel en su boca, mascándolo, antes de reírse de mí mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar ser disparado.

Juego un poco más, hablando mierda con quien sea que estoy jugando y después le devuelvo el mando a Em cuando el juego está casi terminado.

.

.

El resto del fin de semana está frío, y Em y yo encontramos algunas cosas para hacer en la ciudad. Hace frío pero encontramos un bowling con una sala de videojuegos y tomamos algunas comidas fuera. Es difícil para mí no preguntarle sobre Knifeslinger porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones de que podría ser Jasper. Realmente no creo que él se haya preguntado quién es Knifeslinger en la vida real, así que lo dejo por la paz. Knifeslinger podría ser Joe Blow por lo que sé, pero una pequeña parte de mí espera que Jasper haya encontrado una forma para estar más cerca de Emmett, incluso si Em no se ha dado cuenta.

Deseo que de alguna forma Bella hiciera lo mismo por mí.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Un capítulo más y han pasado muchas cosas... ¿Qué les ha parecido Vickie? Es una buena amiga al final. Y el tal Alec que compró el gimnasio y Knifeslinger, ¿quiénes creen que sean? ¿Les suena conocido alguno? ¡Nos encantaría saber qué piensan en los comentarios!_

 _¡Gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y los comentarios, nos hacen muy felices!_

 _Hoy hace exactamente dos años que la autora publicó esta historia, y nosotras nos estamos acercando al final... ¿No es genial? ¡Nos quedan solo tres capítulos más!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _OhGeeFantasy_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Desde que nos mudamos a Seattle, he pasado mi tiempo enseñándole en casa a Jasper, leyendo y cocinando. Básicamente, hago cualquier cosa para mantener a Edward fuera de mi mente. En la noche, observo a Jasper jugar videojuegos e, incluso aunque no sé nada sobre el juego, me gusta mirarlo ser un chico y divertirse, haciendo lo mejor que puede en nuestra situación.

Como ahora, estaba repantigada en el sofá con un libro en las manos, alternando entre tratar de leer y echar vistazos al juego que Jasper está jugando cuando la emoción en su voz se intensifica, causando que baje el libro. Me mira avergonzado y finalmente, después de un poco de incitación de mi parte, él suelta abruptamente que está jugando con Emmett, _CamoKaze02_. Mi corazón se acelera e, inmediatamente, me siento mal del estómago. Sintiendo mi preocupación y la razón detrás de eso, Jasper me dice que ha estado usando su voz alterada, así que Emmett no se imagina que es él. Todavía me preocupa, pero no puedo culpar a mi hijo porque extraña a su mejor amigo, y él es un genio.

Después de que mi corazón se ralentiza a un ritmo normal, me concentro de nuevo en el libro, tratando de alejar los pensamientos sobre Edward que se han apoderado de mi cabeza, cuando Jasper interrumpe mis recuerdos.

—¿Mamá? —La voz de Jasper se eleva.

—¿Qué, bebé? —pregunto.

—¿Te gustaría escuchar algo?

—Bueno.

—Creo que va a gustarte —dice con una sonrisa.

Jasper me tiende sus auriculares para que los tome. Dejo el libro que estoy sosteniendo sobre mi regazo y me pongo los auriculares sobre las orejas. Al principio todo lo que escucho son explosiones y gente gritando órdenes, pero después la hermosa voz que ocupa mis sueños penetra en mis oídos y jadeo. Mis sentimientos se estiran hasta el punto de ruptura.

—Edward —murmuro, teniendo cuidado de no hablar lo suficientemente fuerte, para que nadie en línea pueda oírme.

Las lágrimas nublan mis ojos y pongo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, conteniendo el intenso dolor punzante en mis pulmones por los sollozos que quieren salir. Necesito que él sepa que estoy aquí, pero no puedo; así que lo escucho reír y bromear con los otros jugadores hasta que termina y le devuelve el juego a Emmett.

—Volveré pronto, cariño —le digo a Jasper, mientras me saco los auriculares y se los devuelvo. Necesito un par de minutos para mí, para recomponerme y limpiar las lágrimas que se han acumulado en las esquinas de mis ojos. Extraño a mi amante, a mi mejor amigo.

.

.

Llego a mi habitación antes de romperme. Estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tener que estar tan lejos de Edward me está matando lentamente; y escuchar su voz esta noche solo le provoca más dolor a mi corazón.

Estamos cerca porque lo exigí. Lloré, me quejé y lloré un poco más, incluso amenacé con dejar el programa de protección a testigos si Mike no encontraba un lugar para que Jasper y yo viviéramos en Seattle. Estar separada de Edward es horrible. No pensé que podría estar tan dolida como cuando Demetri murió, pero había estado equivocada, terriblemente equivocada. Mi corazón se había roto detrás de mis costillas adoloridas, había llorado por días cuando Mike nos llevó del hotel en Forks hacia nuestro próximo lugar seguro, al que podríamos llamar casa. Perder a otro amor fue demasiado, especialmente en los días después de nuestra partida. Pero saber que Edward eventualmente regresaría a Seattle, de vuelta a su trabajo en el gimnasio, me mantuvo cuerda. Lo necesitaba entonces y lo necesito ahora. Es realmente tonto, pero me hace sentir mejor, incluso aunque Edward no sepa cuán cerca estoy. Es solo el consuelo del que dependo cada día, estando en la misma ciudad que el hombre que amo.

Después de regodearme en mis recuerdos por un rato, empiezo a cuestionar lo que se me ha dicho hasta ahora.

A veces, pienso que a Mike le gusta el hecho de que estemos encerrados aquí, escondidos, así puede tenerme para él. En California, cuando tuvimos que vivir juntos, él pensó que tal vez tendría algún tipo de oportunidad romántica conmigo. Él estuvo allí cuando necesitaba un hombro donde llorar después de la muerte de Demetri, pero esa fue la única forma en que lo necesité; bueno, y para protegernos de Aro. Pero él había malinterpretado completamente mi miedo y dolor. Yo no me sentía, ni me sentiría, atraída por él. Nosotros nunca tuvimos una conexión amorosa y se lo dije en muchas ocasiones. Él estaba sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a salir con Edward y pude ver un poco de celos en sus ojos, pero lo había ignorado. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de cuán equivocada había estado.

.

.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— _De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?_

—En persona. —Camino en mi habitación, hablando despacio en el teléfono. No quiero que Jasper escuche lo molesta que estoy.

— _¿Cambiaste de idea?_

Sé lo que quiere decir y eso solo aumenta muchísimo mi enojo.

—¡No hay un nosotros, Mike! —susurro, y limpio otro grupo de lágrimas que baja por mis mejillas—. Si no vienes ahora, voy a ir con Edward, independientemente de lo que tú digas.

— _Estaré ahí en quince minutos._ —Su voz es sombría, pero sé que se apurará y estará aquí en diez minutos.

Termino la llamada y camino de un lado al otro un rato más. Mis emociones están hirviendo. Las lágrimas y ataques de enojo arden en mi interior, usualmente pasivo. Esta noche, escuchar la voz de Edward, me envió al límite y esta vez voy a exigir respuestas.

.

.

El golpe en la puesta hace que me sobresalte, pero sé que es Mike por la forma en la que golpea una vez con sus nudillos y después dos veces en una rápida sucesión.

—Entra. —Mi voz está llena de desdén.

La puerta se abre y Mike tiene la decencia de entrar con la cola entre las patas. Sus ojos escanean la habitación, pero nunca me mira directamente. Creo que él sabe que quiero respuestas, porque hasta ahora fui con la corriente, creyendo todo lo que él y la agencia me han dicho.

Mike toma asiento en la silla del tocador y yo me siento en el borde de la cama, frente a él.

—Necesito saber quién estaba en el auto que trató de sacarme de la carretera. —El severo tono de mis palabras y mi rostro inexpresivo, coinciden con la forma en la que me estoy sintiendo en este momento sin Edward, vacía y necesitando una recarga.

Mike no responde inmediatamente, en su lugar él se toma su tiempo, hasta que finalmente sus ojos encuentran los míos, listo para contestar mi pregunta. Responde con cuidadosa consideración, así es como él me trata, cautelosamente, y eso me molesta.

—Sabes que no tenemos una respuesta definitiva en este momento. —Sus dedos están entrelazados y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—¡Mentira! —No me echo hacia atrás. Conozco a Mike mejor de lo que piensa. Cuando miente, su nariz se frunce y sus ojos se mueven nerviosamente dos veces; ese es un claro indicativo—. ¿Era Aro?

Se aclara la garganta, tratando de ganar un par de segundos más.

—Posiblemente.

—Todo el mundo sabe que _posiblemente_ era Aro. Es por eso que estoy preguntando. No me des más evasivas, Mike. Estoy cansada de ocultarme y mirar sobre mi hombro. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Quién estaba en el auto?

—Sabes que no puedo darte ninguna información todavía.

—Estás mintiendo, puedo decirlo.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—Es por tu seguridad y la de Jasper.

Lágrimas se forman en mis ojos, acumulándose en las esquinas hasta que brotan de una vez.

—Terminé. Ya no me importa. Voy a ir por Edward, tengo que verlo. —Me muevo hacia adelante para levantarme.

—No puedes, no ahora. —Mike hace señas con sus manos, como si estuviese intentando calmarme.

—¡Quieres decir jamás! —le grito. Esta vez mi voz resuena en la habitación y, posiblemente, hacia abajo, a la sala donde Jasper está jugando videojuegos.

—Bella… —Mike comienza a pararse.

—No. —Levanto una mano para evitar que venga hacia mí.

—Bien, escucha… —Se sienta otra vez—. Nunca te dije esto antes porque no quería asustarte. —Me observa detenidamente, esperando por una reacción de mi parte, pero soy una página en blanco—. Aro estaba mezclado con los Vulturi.

—¿La mafia?

Mike asiente.

—Tenemos razones para creer que Aro le debe a Cayo, el jefe, una gran suma de dinero. No creemos que Demetri supiera algo de los tratos, porque si no Aro no lo habría matado. Él necesitaba el dinero de Demetri para pagar su deuda.

Mi aliento se entrecorta.

—Fue Aro el que mató a Demetri.

Mike se da cuenta de que nunca me había dicho esas palabras y otra vez se levanta y se mueve hacia mí. Esta vez no lo freno porque estoy entumecida. He esperado años para escuchar esas palabras, para satisfacer mi necesidad de saber la verdad. Mi postura se hunde y siento como si me estuviese derrumbando porque es un alivio finalmente saber la verdad. Mike está ahí, con un brazo alrededor mío para consolarme una vez más.

—Lo siento. No quería decírtelo de esta manera.

—No. Necesitaba saberlo —sollozo, pero el llanto nunca llega.

Los brazos de Mike están a mi alrededor, pero no lo necesito a él. Necesito a Edward, él es el único que puede sanar completamente mis heridas.

—Queremos asegurarnos de que Cayo no está detrás de ti también, por eso te metimos en el programa de protección de testigos, aunque sabemos que Aro era el que conducía el Mercedes que chocó y se incendió.

Me cubro la boca con una mano y mis ojos se abren ampliamente. Las respuestas que he buscado por tanto tiempo, finalmente están llegando a mí. Los brazos de Mike todavía están alrededor de mis hombros y él me empuja más cerca.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Cayo no es una amenaza para ti o para Jasper. Tienes que entender eso, ¿está bien?

Me alejo y lo miro a los ojos. Esta noche, cuando llamé a Mike, una pequeña parte de mí pensaba que tal vez nos estaba manteniendo aquí por su deseo de tenernos para él, pero sus ojos no mienten. Puedo decir que está diciéndome la verdad.

—¿Lo está?

Mike sacude la cabeza.

—No, no que nosotros podamos decir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todavía estamos aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantenernos aquí ocultos? —La irritación es evidente en mi voz.

—Estamos terminando la investigación, Bella. Tienes que creerme. —Es sincero y pongo una mano sobre la suya que está descansando en su muslo—. Dame dos semanas más y podrás ir a donde quieras.

—¿Dos? ¿Por qué no ahora?

—No voy a dejar que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos, así que hasta que no esté ciento cincuenta por ciento seguro de que Cayo no es una amenaza, necesito que permanezcas aquí.

Una sonrisa genuina se extiende por mi rostro y se siente bien.

—Trato. —Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Mike y susurro—: Gracias.

.

.

—Alec, soy yo.

— _Hola, yo._

—Conduje por el gimnasio. —La excitación es evidente en mi voz.

— _Bella, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él te veía?_ —Alec suena preocupado.

—Era tarde. Nadie estaba ahí, pero solo necesitaba sentirme cerca de él y ver mi nueva inversión.

— _¿Quieres decir mi inversión?_ —bromea.

Me río.

—Sí, lo que sea.

— _¿Qué pasa con el señor protector?_

—¿Mike?

— _Sí, ¿no le dijiste sobre el gimnasio, no? ¿O que diste ese paseo?_

—De ninguna manera… ¿Pero adivina qué?

— _Él suspenso me está matando_ —se burla Alec.

—Bien entonces, no voy a decir las buenas noticias sobre mi inminente libertad.

— _¿Tu qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—Sí. Jasper y yo seremos libres en dos semanas.

— _Yo… No sé qué decir. Eso es bueno. No, eso es magnífico._

—Lo sé, pero qué si… tú sabes… ¿Qué si Edward siguió adelante?

— _Bella, ese chico estaba muy enamorado de ti, así que estoy seguro de que no ha salido del agujero en el que cayó cuando lo dejaste._

Mis ojos se cierran recordando esa noche en el motel y sacudo la cabeza para librarme de ese recuerdo de una vez por todas.

—Eso espero.

— _La única cosa de la que debes preocuparte es si él piensa que salir con su jefe no es apropiado._ —Sostengo el teléfono lejos de mi oreja mientras la desagradable risa de Alec resuena en mi oído.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora me has dado algo más sobre lo que preocuparme hasta entonces.

— _Estoy bromeando. Tú serás el mejor regalo de Navidad que él jamás haya recibido._

.

.

Mike llamó esta mañana, contándome las buenas noticias. Su tiempo estaba un poco fuera de lugar, ya que le tomó cuatro semanas estar seguro de que Jasper y yo estaremos completamente a salvo dejando la protección a testigos, lo que es casi inaudito, pero fiel a su palabra: ¡Somos libres!

El sentimiento de verdadera libertad es uno que no estoy segura que la mayoría puede comprender, pero yo lo hago. No tengo que mirar sobre mi hombro o ser cautelosa con todos los que conozco; pero, lo más importante, el hombre al que extraño mucho va a recibir una visita tan pronto como pueda dejar de correr alrededor como un pollo con la cabeza cortada.

Ahora, estoy corriendo alrededor del apartamento tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto, secar mi cabello y, simultáneamente, aplicarme un poco de labial. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me preocupé por cómo me veo, pero hoy me importa. Me importa tanto que todavía no me senté dos segundos y no tomé café.

Antes de irme, le hago el almuerzo a Jasper, porque no estoy segura de cuándo volveré a casa. Decidí, tan pronto como corté el teléfono con Mike, que iba a sorprender a Edward en el gimnasio, un pequeño regalo de Navidad anticipado, si se quiere. También quiero ir sola, en caso de que algo vaya mal y Edward no esté entusiasmado de ver al fantasma de su pasado en Forks.

Me siento enfrente de Jasper en la mesa de la cocina mientras él come. Mi estómago es un nudo, ni siquiera quiero tratar de comer, así que hablamos sobre cuáles son sus planes para hoy mientras yo me voy a ver a Edward.

—Voy a jugar videojuegos. —Gira su tenedor en la pila de espagueti que había recalentado para él y toma un enorme bocado.

—Buen plan.

—Tal vez Emmett también esté jugando —dice con la boca llena mientras todavía está masticando.

—Es la víspera de Navidad, así que tal vez él esté ocupado con la familia. —Mientras digo esas palabras, el pensamiento de que es posible que Edward no esté en el gimnasio después de todo pasa por mi cabeza. Él puede estar con su familia.

—Está bien. Cuando nos mudemos otra vez a Forks, voy a poder verlo de nuevo.

Me disculpo para agarrar una botella de agua del refrigerador. Mis nervios se están retorciendo en bolas haciendo que mi estómago se sienta peor, y necesito bajar lo que sea que está amenazando con salir. ¿Forks? ¿Volver a casa? Esa había sido nuestra casa, incluso si había sido por alrededor de un año, esa todavía es la casa de Jasper.

Tomo un gran trago de agua y respiro profundamente para calmarme. ¿Quién diría que estaría tan nerviosa por volver a encontrarme con Edward? Tal vez puedo llamarlo primero.

—Mamá, solo vete antes de que te eches para atrás. —Jasper me mira, sonriendo. Debe ser un lector de mentes.

—Oh, shhh… Estoy nerviosa.

—Sí, así que ponte en marcha, así puedes dejar de volverte loca.

—No estoy loca —discuto en broma.

—Loca de amor. —Él dice la palabra amor y rueda los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Necesito la risa que sale de mi garganta y que llena la habitación de vibraciones felices. Beso a Jasper en la cabeza.

—Gracias, viejo sabio.

.

.

El viaje es lento y tranquilo, incluso con los últimos compradores navideños locos alrededor mío, tocando la bocina a Dios sabe qué y conduciendo como lunáticos. Ni siquiera los locos pueden borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, no titubea ni una vez desde que me pongo el cinturón de seguridad y dejo el complejo de apartamentos.

He memorizado el camino, ya que lo conduje más de lo que le dije a Alec o a cualquier otra persona, incluso a Jasper. Los viajes eran casi siempre una cosa nocturna y fui afortunada de que no me atraparan. Pero ¿por qué iba a medianoche? Siempre me digo a mí misma que Edward está profundamente metido en su cama, soñando conmigo. Pero eso solo es algo que yo imagino para hacerme sentir mejor sobre nuestra situación. Aunque ahora el día está aquí, ya no más preguntas, no más fantasías, no más cuentos de hadas en mi cabeza. Esta vez voy a verlo.

El estacionamiento del gimnasio está casi vacío, salvo por unos pocos autos que veo detrás del edificio cuando giro en la esquina y entro. Reconozco uno de los autos: el de Edward. Luce perfecto, ninguna señal del daño provocado en esa catastrófica noche. Él debe haber arreglado el daño provocado por el choque en Forks. Solo pensar en el día en que me fui de la ciudad, envía un montón de mariposas a mi alrededor, y la calma que tenía en el camino hacia aquí desaparece.

—Respira, Bella —trato de persuadirme a mí misma, mientras me meto en un lugar del estacionamiento. Mi coche mira hacia a la calle y mi cabeza da vueltas mientras observo los autos que pasan—. Todo está bien. Puedes hacer esto.

Tomo la botella de agua del posavasos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua me humedezca la boca seca y después trago.

—Estás siendo ridícula. —Las palabras llenan el coche y dejo que entren en mí.

Apago el motor del Mercedes y miro el gimnasio a través de mi espejo retrovisor. Noto algunas luces en el escritorio de recepción y veo el reloj de mi auto que dice 12:58, así que me apuro a salir de la SUV, preocupada de que ya hayan cerrado. No pensé del todo bien mi gran idea de venir aquí en la víspera de Navidad, porque muchos lugares cierran temprano por las vacaciones y parece que este lugar no es diferente. Y la sorpresa, yo debería saber los horarios porque, después de todo, soy la dueña.

Mis pies, cubiertos por las botas, tocan el suelo y me estabilizo en el clima frío. El viento sopla alrededor de mi cuerpo, enfriando mi piel caliente, así que me ajusto el abrigo. El tiempo en Seattle es excepcionalmente frío y no estoy acostumbrada a esto, considerando que soy de Los Ángeles. Ni bien el pensamiento de la arena tibia de las playas y los más de veinte grados de temperatura cruza mi mente, una ráfaga de viento golpea mi puerta, cerrándola de golpe.

—Bueno entonces, mensaje tomado —hablo para mí misma, preguntándome si los dioses del amor me están dando un pequeño empujón.

Doy el primer paso hacia lo que más he querido los últimos cinco meses y me doy cuenta de que mi bufanda está atrapada en la puerta, tirándome hacia atrás.

—Uhh… —Abro la puerta para liberarme y sonrío cuando algunos autos tocan la bocina mientras pasan, obviamente siendo testigos de lo que está pasando. Pero nada me va a parar ahora, así que camino resueltamente hacia el gimnasio.

Mis pasos son apresurados, no porque tengo frío sino porque quiero ver a Edward, ponerle fin a nuestra separación. Pero cuando mi mano enguantada empuja la puerta, esta no se mueve.

—No. No. No. —Me inclino sobre el vidrio, poniéndome las manos sobre los ojos para poder ver más lejos dentro del gimnasio. No hay movimiento, no hay gente en las máquinas y, definitivamente, no está Edward.

Está desolado.

Eso me quitó la ilusión además del aire de los pulmones. La reunión que yo esperaba no va a ser. El regalo de Navidad de Edward, que era yo, no será entregado a su legítimo destinatario. No puedo evitar sentirme defraudada. He soñado con nuestro reencuentro muchas veces desde que Mike me dijo que sería otra vez una mujer libre, y así no es como se suponía que iba a ser.

Dejo que la lana del guante absorba las pocas lágrimas que están en las esquinas de mis ojos y, lentamente, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia el Mercedes. No veo los autos pasando a toda velocidad y no escucho el viento azotar en mis oídos. Tampoco siento el frío viento sobre mi cara y, ciertamente, no noto mi cabello moviéndose en un lío frenético.

Estoy derrotada, miserable y sin palabras.

El auto todavía está tibio de antes, así que me siento en silencio, sin poner la llave en el encendido. Me agarro del volante y me inclino hacia adelante apoyando la frente en la lana de mis manos.

—Tal vez esto es una señal —murmuro para mí misma.

Cierro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda, reuniendo suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer el viaje hacia casa, para decirle a Jasper que no vi a Edward. Sé que va a estar desilusionado, tal vez no tanto como yo, pero él está ansioso por tener de regreso nuestras antiguas vidas.

Estoy segura de que esto se sentirá como un retraso para él, porque seguro como el demonio que se siente así para mí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** aleshita-luvs-paramore

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo** **11**

El gimnasio está vacío.

Con las puertas aseguradas, las fiestas han empezado oficialmente para mí. Todos mis amigos están de compras navideñas de último minuto para sus novias o sus parejas y luego se irán a celebrar fuera, los envidio como loco.

Realmente tengo opciones, Vickie me había invitado a cenar con ella y su familia, pero había declinado su invitación educadamente. Y cuando los chicos que regularmente levantan pesas oyeron nuestra conversación, lanzaron sus invitaciones una tras otra, las cuales, nuevamente, decliné educadamente.

Mi familia no está a gusto con el hecho de que no estaremos todos juntos en Forks para Navidad este año, pero si el hombre del tiempo está en lo cierto, se supone que mañana estaremos totalmente cubiertos de nieve, así que no tendré ni una chance para manejar. Todos lo entienden, pero mi madre termina diciéndome «no es Navidad sin ti». Mi plan es relajarme y comer pollo rostizado con la salsa procesada de arándano que compré en la tienda ayer y ver unas cuántas películas. Incluso le compré a Jaws una nueva amiga para jugar.

Su nombre es Bella.

¡Jodida feliz Navidad, pez!

Reviso una última vez las máquinas, asegurándome de que todas estén apagadas, y ubico las toallas en el cuarto de servicio, diciéndome a mí mismo que mañana las lavaré, antes de tomar la bolsa de basura hacia el contenedor. No me había dado cuenta de que estaría tan feliz de cerrar temprano, pero lo estoy. Normalmente, el gimnasio me aleja del pensamiento de mi antigua vida con Bella y me da un muy necesario descanso de mis recuerdos con ella; aunque los recuerdos que elijo reproducir en mi cabeza son de ambos bailando frente a su reproductor de música, el que ahora está en mi sala de estar sobre la mesa de lado, abrazándonos uno al otro. Esos son los recuerdos que me dejan destrozado. Sin embargo, todos esos bastardos llenos de felicidad que se pasan hablando de las fiestas últimamente han hecho que se intensifique el dolor que jamás ha dejado mi corazón. Daría lo que fuera por pasar estas fiestas con Bella, mentiría, engañaría o robaría solo para tener cinco minutos a su lado. Si alguna vez me concedieran esa oportunidad, me consideraría el bastardo más suertudo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Apago las luces y salgo por la puerta trasera del gimnasio con la bolsa negra de la basura colgando sobre mi hombro. Los pantalones de yoga color gris y la sudadera de compresión de _Under Armour_ no me brindan mucha calidez mientras me dirijo al contenedor, así que me apresuro, casi corriendo el resto del camino. Me enfrento a la ventisca y los cristales de hielo que chisporrotean desde el cielo, maldiciendo el clima de mierda y la razón por la que no me voy de la ciudad hoy. Nuestro estacionamiento, que a menudo está lleno, ahora está vacío a excepciones de mi auto y los de algunos empleados de _Mighty_ _Wok_ que se aparcan detrás, así que cuando noto movimiento en la zona frontal por el rabillo de mi ojo, disminuyo la velocidad y doy un vistazo a la chica que camina cerca de una camioneta muy familiar. Lo que me hace detener de repente.

Conozco a esa chica.

Conozco ese ligero balanceo y el modo en que mueve sus dulces caderas. Nunca olvidaría esos detalles sin importar cuánto viva.

Ignoro la forma en que mi piel expuesta es recorrida por un escalofrío porque es ella.

Estoy plantado en mi lugar.

—¿Vinyl? —suelto como un ruego.

El viento se lleva mi expresión cariñosa, lanzándola al aire y elevándola a los cielos, ella no me escucha. La observo mientras abre la puerta del auto y se ubica dentro del mismo.

—¡Vinyl! —grito esperando que se vaya antes de que mi cerebro le diga a mis pies que se muevan hasta correr hacia la mujer que arruinó mi corazón de la mejor y peor forma. El paquete de basura se desliza de mis dedos congelados, quedando abierto y dejo que el viento se lleve algunos papeles y deshechos por el estacionamiento.

Mis ojos lagrimean y sé que no es por los cristales de hielo que golpean mis mejillas, así que los limpio rápidamente, deteniendo las lágrimas antes de que empiecen a desbordarse. Me muevo velozmente en dirección a ese conocido Mercedes. Nada ni nadie me apartará de mi chica de nuevo. He prometido un millón de veces que si me encontraba con Bella una vez más, lucharía por ella, por nosotros.

Cuando llego a la camioneta, veo a mi amor desplomada sobre el volante, temblando. El darme cuenta que estoy apenas a una corta distancia de sostenerla es irreal. Me toma unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que está pasando frente a mí. El temblor aumenta y su cabeza se hunde aún más, haciéndome pensar que tiene frío. Pero cuando golpeo un poco la ventana, ella levanta su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de lágrimas sin desbordar, que en ese momento deciden escaparse por sus mejillas. No puedo evitarlo, abro rápidamente la puerta, quitando la barrera que nos separa. Ella gira todo su cuerpo en mi dirección después de la sorpresa inicial y cae en la cuenta de que soy yo.

Mis palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, pero logro dejar escapar un "cariño" antes de caer sobre el congelado y empedrado concreto atrayéndola conmigo.

—Edward —llora ella, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome hasta que casi pierdo el aliento. Hay pequeñas piedras que se entierran en mis rodillas sin ninguna piedad, pero el dolor no es nada en comparación con lo que sentí en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo—. Pensé… —Ella no completa la frase pero sé qué dirá.

Pienso exactamente lo mismo, así que concluyo la frase por ella.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

La escena evoca a una de las que ocurrieron en Forks, la primera vez que le revelé acerca de mi deseo por ella. Es irreal y creo que aún no me creo que Bella esté en mis brazos. Me separo de ella para ver los hermosos ojos marrones que extrañé tanto y el bonito rostro que me ha perseguido en todos mis sueños, esos labios, ese enredo de cabello resultado del viento, con algunas matas en sus mejillas.

La he extrañado. Verla de nuevo después de pensar en ella, después de enterrarla en mi memoria, es como si fuese un hombre ciego mirando por primera vez.

Es un milagro.

Mis dedos alisan suavemente los mechones de cabello húmedo que están en su rostro y mis dos manos terminan acunando su rostro, acercando sus labios hacia los míos.

Ella es suave.

Yo gentil.

Mis manos sostienen la cosa más preciosa del mundo y el efecto eriza mis palmas.

Mi corazón ha estado hambriento de esta mujer y el mero hecho del roce de nuestros labios causa que mi pecho se rompa en un sollozo. Inhalo vorazmente el sabor que he echado de menos por tanto tiempo, respirando en ella, sin dejarla ir ni una vez.

Susurro una declaración silenciosa en la boca de Bella, temeroso de que vaya a desparecer.

—Siempre has sido mi sueño, Vinyl. Mi jodidamente precioso sueño finalmente vuelto realidad. —Inhalo, atrapando el tan preciado aliento—. Te amo jodidamente tanto.

—También te amo. —Sus ojos se elevan hacia los míos—. Dime que esto es real. Dime que no estoy imaginándote —me dice en medio del llanto. Deslizo sus guantes, dejando que caigan sobre el concreto. He extrañado su toque calmante. Sus dedos acarician instintivamente la línea de barba en mi mandíbula y observa cómo se deslizan sobre mi barba como si fuera la primera vez que me tocase.

—Soy real.

Su temblor golpea mi cuerpo.

—Y estás congelada. —La levanto hasta meterla en la camioneta, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío entre su abrigo suelto. Nuestros labios vuelven a tocarse. Esta vez nuestro beso es mucho más, nuestras lenguas recordando lo que alguna vez fue una ocurrencia diaria y nuestros corazones uniéndose de nuevo.

—Entra —demanda ella, en medio de un sollozo.

Tengo miedo de dejarla ir. Me digo a mí mismo que jamás la dejaré ir y en mi mente dejar ir a Bella ahora, solo para dar la vuelta al auto, es incomprensible.

—A la mierda con esto —busco al lado del timón, tomando sus llaves del tablero de inicio y tiro de su mano.

—¿Dónde…?

Una vez que está fuera, la puerta se cierra duramente con el viento y presiono dos veces el botón del control antes de tomarla en mis brazos.

—Te llevo adentro.

Bella se sostiene. Es como un pluma y me pregunto si ha estado comiendo correctamente. Sus labios están en mi cuello y olas familiares de calor llenan mi corazón.

Juro que es un milagro de Navidad.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llego a mi puerta. Busco al frente y busco la llave que escondí en la columna vertical y la ingreso en el picaporte.

—No puedo creer que esté en tu casa. —Unos labios cálidos me dan más besos en el cuello y las mejillas—. He pensado en venir aquí un millón de veces. —Ella me abraza más fuerte.

—Debiste hacerlo. Te he extrañado malditamente demasiado, Vinyl.

El seguro de la puerta se abre fácilmente y entramos a mi pequeño departamento. Ella no ve los alrededores cuando la pongo de pie, de todas formas no hay mucho que ver. Su cabeza se eleva y enreda su mirada con la mía.

—Déjame calentarte. —La pongo contra mi pecho y la encierra entre mis brazos.

—No tengo frío.

Sus dedos están fríos cuando los mete debajo de mi camiseta, enroscándolos en mi espalda.

—Mentirosa. —Sonrío mientras ella envía olas de escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. Beso su frente, disfrutando lo que siento a pesar de que mi piel se enciende.

Tengo tantas preguntas: ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Aún está en peligro? ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Cuando nuestros brazos se relajan, le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, dejando que caiga al piso. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo, así que no quiero desperdiciarlo en cosas pequeñas, como poner su abrigo en un gancho y meterlo a mi clóset. Tal vez no tengo mucho tiempo a su lado, así que cada segundo cuenta.

La guió a mi sofá, poniéndola sobre mi regazo.

—Te he extrañado, Vinyl.

—¿Lo has hecho? —Su labio inferior está atrapado debajo de sus dientes.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te habría arrastrado hasta aquí si no fuera así?

Sus hombros se elevan y encogen antes de contestar.

—Pensé que seguramente ya habías continuado con tu vida. —Ella baja su mentón observando nuestros dedos unidos.

Le doy un pequeño apretón con mi mano.

—Nunca.

—¿En serio?

Asiento, poniendo mi frente sobre la de ella.

—No podía sacarte de mi cabeza —susurro mientras mis dedos mueven sus cabellos fuera de su cuello—. O de mi jodido corazón.

—Apenas he sido útil sin ti —confiesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Si puedo guiarme por la sonrisa de Bella, creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Se vuelve hacia mí, con las piernas a cada lado de mis muslos, y es lo suficientemente amable como para permitir que mis dedos floten sobre sus curvas. Sus dedos juegan con el cabello sobre una de mis orejas mientras su mano izquierda barre mi pelo demasiado largo lejos de mi frente. Veo como su lengua pasea sobre su labio inferior y luego queda atrapada entre sus dientes, alentando mi contacto. Amo como hace que los gestos más simples parezcan tan sexys como el infierno.

El valle de su cintura y la elevación de sus caderas me tienen hipnotizado.

Ni siquiera mis sueños han sido tan maravillosos como esto: lo real. Mis pulgares encuentran los huesos de sus caderas y mis dedos se apretujan alrededor de las caderas cubiertas de denim. Ella se acerca aún más, sus tetas presionan contra mi pecho sin siquiera dejar espacio para el aire entre nosotros. Mi necesidad de tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo me hace reposicionarla hasta que mi mano guía su cabeza a los cojines del sofá.

Su aliento tembloroso escapa de su garganta justo en el momento en que mis labios tocan los de ella. Inhalando su esencia, saboreando todo lo que me da: su amor, su presencia en mi vida una vez más y el calor de sus labios y su lengua.

Si no puedo tenerla más que por esta noche, es muy posible que consuma cada onza de ella en este momento.

Bella lloriquea cuando nuestro beso disminuye y me preocupa que algo esté mal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —susurro en su oído. Mis dedos tiran de su sudadera, dándome mejor acceso a su cuello. Mordisqueo y beso un camino que baja desde su cuello hasta su hombro, saboreándola. En respuesta, Bella suelta un dulce gemido en mi oído y aprieta mi cabello con dedos avariciosos.

Una vez que su sudadera detiene mi descendencia, regreso el camino que mis labios acaban de hacer y observo el vaivén de sus pestañas mientras ella lucha con la necesidad de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto nuevamente.

Bella hace una pausa, su mirada acaricia la mía. Su aliento sale en un susurro.

—Para siempre… si aún me quieres.

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asiente.

—Completamente.

Sin importar cuánto la necesito físicamente, necesito más las respuestas, así que me deslizo de donde estoy y me ubico a su lado.

—Por favor, cuéntame todo. Necesito saber. —Me apoyo en su cadera hasta que está frente a mí—. No creo poder concentrarme hasta saber que tanto tú como Jasper están seguros y que jamás volverás a dejarme. —Acaricio su cabello, dejando que sus suaves y oscuros mechones disminuyan mis miedos.

Sus cejas se unen.

—Soy libre —lo dice tal como si ella aún no lo creyera.

Mi mano se detiene cuando escucho esas palabras, enroscándose en la curvatura de su cuello, poniéndola aún más cerca, hasta que nuestras narices se tocan.

—¿Qué?

—Soy libre —repite, pero esta vez sonríe.

Y esas son las palabras que harán eco en mi cerebro por la eternidad.

.

.

Bella empieza a llenar los espacios vacíos, contándome todo desde el momento en que ella se fue del motel en Forks. Todos los meses que me pregunté dónde había estado y lo que había estado haciendo fueron tomados en cuenta. Y mis preguntas fueron resueltas.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la última hora reafirmándonos el uno al otro el amor, la necesidad y la seguridad de estar juntos nuevamente.

—Empaca algunas cosas y ven a mi casa esta noche —dice ella en medio de besos y risitas. No he olvidado ninguna de sus zonas cosquillosas.

—Debería estar aquí en caso de que las tuberías se congelen. —Hago un puchero para mayor énfasis y ella niega con la cabeza mirándome—. Zach, el dueño anterior, me ha contado que tenía problemas cuando el clima era tan peliagudo. —Hago una pausa y ella levanta las cejas—. No te he dicho que ahora soy el que está a cargo.

No me pierdo su traviesa sonrisita o el hecho de que está soltando pequeñas carcajadas, y ni siquiera estoy tocando sus rodillas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tu nuevo jefe es un dolor en el trasero?

Me encojo de hombros porque realmente no lo sé.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Nunca me lo han presentado.

—¿Quieres decir _a_ _ella_?

—Estoy seguro de que Alec es un hombre.

—Y yo estoy muy segura que él solo es una cobertura.

—¿Una qué? —Elevo una ceja, curioso.

Ella asiente.

—¿Cómo te trata ese contrato de cinco años? —Una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro y un brillo travieso resplandece en el centro de sus achocolatados ojos.

—No te creo.

—Cree. —Ella se sienta y yo la sigo. Se pone a horcajadas sobre mi regazo nuevamente—. Por favor, dime que no tienes problemas con acostarte con tu jefa. —Ella hace una pausa y me lanza un guiño—. O tendré que vender este lugar.

—Diablos, no —aseguro su cuerpo entre mis brazos, dándole un abrazo de oso—. Tengo por seguro que tendré beneficios que excederán los que ya tenía.

—Así que… ¿empezarás a empacar algo de ropa ahora? Probablemente Jasper está listo para cenar.

—Sí, jefa.

.

.

El segundo en que entramos al departamento de Bella, me siento como en casa. Su esencia y el ambiente hogareño están allí. Jasper dedica un segundo a mirarme y su rostro se ilumina. Me pregunto por un segundo si es por la comida china que llevo colgando de mi brazo o el hecho de que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, se apresura a estar a mi lado.

—Hola, Edward. —Apenas he ingresado y sus brazos ya están abiertos para abrazarme.

—Hola, amigo. Te he extrañado. —Pretendo lanzar algunos golpes y luego pongo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros guiándonos a la cocina—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hemos estado bien, supongo.

El gesto en su rostro dice lo contrario.

—Bien. Me da gusto. —Pongo la comida en la mesa y lo atraigo a mí por un abrazo de hermanos—. Hey, gracias por cuidar de tu mamá. Sabía que iba a estar bien contigo a su lado.

—Sí, no fue nada —suelta él con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Una voz familiar resuena en el teléfono que Jasper tiene en la mano.

— _Hola, Edward_. —Sonrío cuando oigo la voz de Emmett. Estoy feliz que Em haya recuperado a su mejor amigo—. _¿Qué hay?_

—Nada hombre, solo estoy ocupado recuperando a mi chica y a este buen chico de vuelta a mi vida. —Guiño en dirección a Bella cuando la veo abrirse paso a la mesa con bebidas en sus manos.

— _Suertudo_ _,_ _¿cuándo podré ver a Jasper?_

Bella se acerca al teléfono.

—Pronto.

—¿En serio? —Em, Jasper y yo soltamos al mismo tiempo. La observo preguntándome qué quiere decir y nos lo dice a todos a la vez.

—Estaba guardando la sorpresa para después, pero ya que los tres están juntos de alguna forma en este momento, les contaré mi secreto. —Ella hace una pausa, tomando su tiempo. Prácticamente puedes escuchar caer un alfiler o, en este caso, la pesada respiración de Emmett—. Alec aseguró nuestra antigua casa en Forks. Vamos a mudarnos a casa.

—¿Hablas en serio, mamá?

—Sí, cariño. ¿Cómo podría tenerte lejos de tu mejor amigo?

Me mantengo en silencio porque estoy unido al gimnasio e intento procesar cómo todo esto va a encajar para Bella y para mí.

Los chicos se echan pitidos y gritos. Jasper sale de la habitación dándonos espacio suficiente para preguntar a Bella unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Qué significa esto para nosotros? —Paso mis manos sobre mi rostro y tomo asiento al lado de la mesa—. No puedo dejar el gimnasio y estoy seguro como el infierno que no puedo vivir sin ti de nuevo.

—El gimnasio estará bien. Encontraremos a alguien para que lo administre.

—Pero…

Bella pasea sus dedos por los míos.

—Tengo dinero. Podemos vivir juntos. —Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos.

Nunca pensé en ser un mantenido, pero perder a Bella suena aún peor a que ella pague las cuentas por un tiempo hasta que yo encuentre un trabajo.

—Puedo ver los engranajes moverse detrás de esos hermosos ojos verdes —dice ella—. No voy a dejarte aquí. Así que tú vienes con nosotros o le diré a Jasper que nuestros planes tendrán que esperar.

Mis cejas están apretadas mientras proceso todo lo que ella dice.

—Eso solo si tú… —Ella duda—. O si tú no…

Mis palabras hacen erupción como volcán.

—No, sí quiero. Lo deseo. Yo…

Bella interrumpe.

—¿Entonces está hecho?

—Pero…

—Estaremos bien. Lo prometo. —Ella se inclina rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, acercándome. Sus labios están cerca de los míos, pero aún no me besa—. Oh, y feliz Navidad.

Antes de conocer a Bella mi sueño era abrir un gimnasio para hacer buen uso de mi educación, pero ahora renunciaría a cada uno de mis sueños si eso significase tener a Bella de nuevo en mi vida.

Ser desinteresado es de lo que se trata el amor y yo amo a esta mujer más que a nada en este universo.

* * *

 _Ya están juntos de nuevo… ¡qué cosa más tierna! ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes?_

 _¡Solo queda un capítulo más! Así que hasta el próximo…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **OhGeeFantasy**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **OhGeeFantasy** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Vinyl**

 **By:** OhGeeFantasy

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Si hubieras hablado conmigo hace un año y medio, te habría dicho que era el hijo de puta más desafortunado en la faz del planeta. Habla conmigo ahora y te diré algo diferente.

Mi nueva vida en Forks con Bella y Jasper había sido una adaptación al principio porque yo nunca había vivido con nadie aparte de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Pero los tres caímos en una rutina y se volvió mejor de lo que alguna vez esperaba que fuera. ¿Quién habría pensado que este pequeño pueblo lleno de idiotas chismosos, donde todos piensan que conocen tus asuntos, se convertiría en mi lugar favorito en la Tierra?

En realidad, cualquier lugar con Bella a mi lado sería mi favorito; Forks, Washington solo resulta que es ese lugar.

.

.

—Una vuelta más, chicos —grito mientras los chicos doblan la curva en la pista. Sus gemidos son fuertes y, me río en mi puño, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Emmett, eso significa que tú también.

—Ay, Edward. Quiero decir, entrenador —se queja—. Necesito tratamiento especial. ¿No has oído hablar de eso? —Sus brazos se agitan en el aire.

Él debería estar acostumbrado a correr; después de todo, solía obligarlo a levantarse en las mañana para correr conmigo.

—Sí y eso no va a pasar. —Lo señalo con un dedo y muevo el brazo repetidamente en la dirección que él necesita continuar mientras soplo unas cortas respiraciones a través del silbato.

Él gime y sacude la cabeza en mi dirección.

—Ugh...

Cuando Bella, Jasper y yo nos habíamos mudado de regreso a Forks, la suerte pareció estar de mi lado por una vez. Un puesto de profesor de gimnasia se había abierto en Forks High para el siguiente año escolar y había sido contratado de inmediato. Le había agradecido a mi buena fortuna que todo resultara de la forma en que lo hizo, de otra forma mi pene se habría caído. No estoy bromeando. ¿Pero quién se está quejando? Sí, cuando nos habíamos instalado de regreso en la ex casa de Bella y Jasper había regresado a la escuela, no había mucho para hacer en el invierno en Forks, además de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bella y yo, habíamos follado un montón.

.

.

Atraje a Bella más cerca después de que regresara a nuestra cama. Ella acababa de terminar con sus deberes de madre, asegurándose que Jasper haya salido y llegue a tiempo a la escuela. No puedo tener suficiente de ella y mis manos no se comportarán, junto con otras partes de mí. Por las pasadas tres semanas, esto ha sido una rutina. Yo me quedo en la cama, Bella se levanta con Jasper, ella regresa a la cama y después hacemos el amor y no salimos de nuestro nido de amor hasta el mediodía.

Mis besos son suaves; mis labios acarician bajo su oreja donde se aplica ese dulce perfume, que me vuelve loco y todo mi ser está a su merced. Ella es mi mundo, mi todo.

Dejo picos por su cuello hasta que alcanzo su delicado hombro y después de regreso a su lóbulo —mi lengua traza el contorno de su oreja y ella tararea su apreciación— mi pene se presiona en su costado.

—¿Me deseas? —Mi voz es baja y llena de sueño. El cabello de Bella me hace cosquillas en la cara cuando ella asiente su respuesta.

—Mmm, bien. También te deseo. —Mis palmas pasan por sus brazos y sobre el hueso de su cadera hasta que mis pulgares ciegamente se enganchan en la cinturilla de su culote floral, el que se puso cuando la alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. Observo con anticipación mientras lo deslizo por sus piernas, como arrancar flores de un jardín, un hermoso ramo en mis dedos, está desnudo y es más hermoso que cualquier flor que alguna vez haya visto.

—Dios, eres sexy. —Desvestirla es caliente, pero probarla es jodidamente excitante.

Los ojos de Bella parpadean hasta que se cierran mientras el algodón roza su sensible piel y mi nariz acaricia bajo su camisón, no puedo evitar dejar besos húmedos debajo de su ombligo.

Su pecho sube rápido, alto, pero cae lentamente en anticipación; sus dedos encuentran su camino hacia la barba en mi rostro, la que ella encuentra sexy y me pasa las uñas por ahí en un ritmo calmante.

—Te extrañé —dice, tratando de acercarme a ella con sus dedos enganchados bajo mi barbilla. Me río y sacudo la cabeza, dejando a mis labios rozar su hueso púbico. Ella tararea.

Bella conoce mi próximo movimiento, así que lo cambio un poco. Me muevo hasta que estoy a horcajadas y me siento en mis talones con las palmas en su estómago desnudo bajo su camisón celeste. Mis manos se deslizan lentamente hacia sus tetas, y la tela se amontona hasta que se engancha en sus pechos hinchados. Una sonrisa torcida se muestra en mi cara mientras juego con sus perfectas tetas, meneándolas y levantándolas con el camisón agarrado entre mis dedos, así puedo morder sus pezones cubiertos de algodón.

—Ah —gime, presionando la cabeza en la almohada cuando mi boca se cierra alrededor del primer pico endurecido. Bella empuña sus manos en mi cabello, arqueando la espalda, empujando más en mi boca con cada giro de mi lengua—. Sí —suspira, disfrutando la adoración de la que ha llegado a depender cada mañana y cada noche cuando caemos en nuestra cama.

Mis manos se deslizan debajo del camisón sosteniendo el peso de sus pechos, empujándolos juntos y enterrando mi cara en ellos. Mi pene ha estado despierto desde que ella me dejó en la cama esta mañana y, ahora que ha vuelto, está duro como el acero.

Con sus tetas en mis manos y su resbaladizo coño frotándose en mi pierna, estoy a punto de estallar. Mis ojos ruedan hacia atrás de mi cabeza cuando libera una mano de mi cabello y mueve el brazo alrededor de mi espalda, raspando sus uñas lentamente a lo largo de mi columna. Me detengo por unos segundos con los labios presionados en su escote, disfrutando lo que ella me está haciendo, pero la necesidad de tenerla en mi boca de nuevo supera el momento. Muevo la cabeza y tomo el otro pezón entre mis dientes y meneo mi mandíbula de un lado a otro ligeramente, enviando una ola de estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo.

—Joder —gime cuando alterno con mi lengua—. Eres, mmm... —Se calla cuando mis dedos se deslizan entre sus piernas y sus pliegues, olvidando lo que iba a decir.

Perfección en su máxima expresión.

Caliente, húmeda y esperando por mí pero primero, prender el interruptor.

Saco los dedos de su coño, ganándome un gemino disconforme. Sus manos jalan mis hombros.

—Eres codiciosa, ¿no? —bromeo.

—Mhmm.

—Al menos eres honesta —digo, dejando un beso en la nariz de Bella, retrocediendo hasta que la estoy montando una vez más—. Sácate esto. —Tiro su camisón, y ella se retuerce para sacárselo con un poco de ayuda de mi parte.

Me inclino, besando los labios que susurran todas las cosas sexys que quiere hacerme. No puedo creer que alguna vez pasé meses sin ellos, sin ella.

—Te quiero —ruega Bella, extendiendo sus piernas, tratando de guiar mi pene dentro de ella.

—Lo sé —susurro, rodeando su muñeca con mi mano. De mala gana libera mi pene.

—Ahora —gimotea. Me encanta que ella no pueda tener suficiente.

Subo por su estómago y dejo que mi pene se deslice entre sus tetas, mi trasero desnudo se desliza por su torso. Los ojos de Bella se amplían cuando tomo su mano en la mía y la ayudo a apretar sus tetas juntas, agarrando mi pene en una carnosa sujeción. Mis caderas bombean lentamente al principio, entre sus confines suaves y apretados, y después tomo velocidad, follando sus tetas como hago con su coño.

Bella no quita sus ojos de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto es tan sexy —dice.

Mi dulce Vinyl abre la boca y estira la lengua hasta que la cabeza de mi pene golpea la punta con cada empuje. Ella disfruta de mi sabor y por Dios si no es la cosa más jodidamente sexy que alguna vez haya presenciado.

—Ah... —Apenas reconozco mi propia voz, tensa, abrumada con deseo. Esta vista aérea es mejor que cualquier porno con la que me masturbé mientras Bella y yo estábamos separados.

Bella me aprieta los muslos con sus manos y levanta la cabeza buscando más. Dejo de embestir, así puede chuparme más profundo en su boca. Su lengua es suave, rodando alrededor de mi eje, cubriendo mi pene con calor. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás y mi pecho jadea, pesadas respiraciones llenan la habitación y gimo por el placer. Su dulce boca es un tortuoso paraíso.

Cuando sus mejillas se ahuecan y su lengua se aplana, me tengo que retirar o dispararé mi carga.

—Todavía no —gimo. De alguna forma ella ha ganado control porque me agarra el trasero y no me deja sacar mi pene.

—No, no —gime con la boca llena. No peleo; en su lugar, estiro un brazo y deslizo los dedos, profundo dentro de su coño, asegurándome de frotar su clítoris con la palma de mi mano con cada movimiento.

Después de reunirme con Bella, hemos tenido más sexo de lo que alguna vez tuvimos durante nuestro verano juntos. Esto dice mucho. Ninguno de los dos quiere nada más que tocar nuestra piel y sentir nuestros corazones latiendo juntos. Es una cosa totalmente segura y lo sabemos. La follo fuerte y la amo incluso más fuerte y ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

La boca de Bella me libera solo lo suficiente para decirme que no pare —y no lo hago— pero saco mis dedos de su resbaladizo coño. Lentamente empujo mi dedo medio en su apretado agujero, algo que nunca antes he intentado con ella.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. —Sus ojos se amplían ante la nueva sensación y después se vuelve soñadora. No tiene dolor, aunque está apretada como la mierda. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo se sentirá mi pene en lugar de mi dedo si ella alguna vez me deja intentar.

—¿Te gusta esto, Vinyl? —Mi dedo empuja más profundo.

—Sí. —Asiente, dejando su cabeza caer en la almohada—. Esto es... fóllame —demanda.

—Ahí está mi chica sucia—digo en algún lugar entre un susurro y un gruñido.

Honestamente, ella no es sucia, pero desde que reconectamos, ha sido más ambiciosa.

Obedezco y me muevo hacia abajo hasta que mi pene se alinea con su coño, todavía dejando mi dedo profundo en su trasero. Bella es preciosa de esta forma; calor resbaladizo, cabello enredado, pezones erectos ardiendo en nuestra intimidad. Las bocas de ambos se abren cuando empujo mi pene dentro de ella; está caliente, mojada y mi pene está duro y deseoso.

Estremecimientos de placer escapan de la garganta de Bella lo que me excita aún más. No quito mis ojos de ella, no podría cerrarlos si tratara. Ella es todo para mí y quiero verla mientras la complazco.

Dejo mi dedo en su trasero mientras mi pene bombea adentro y afuera de su dulce coño. La combinación de tener ambos de sus agujeros llenos es demasiado porque sus piernas se tensan y ella canta: «Oh Dios mío, sí», una y otra vez. Es el indicador de que su orgasmo está cerca y ella está lista para caer por el borde. Mi mano está atrapada entre sus muslos y mi dedo quieto, pero mantengo mi pene enterrado en su interior hasta que la tengo gritando mi nombre.

—Ed... ward. Sí. Joder… —Su voz es estrangulada—. Sí. —La palabra permanece en su garganta hasta que siento su interior aferrarse a mi pene y su trasero pulsar alrededor de mi dedo.

—Oh, nena. Joder, sí —gruño, follándola más duro hasta que estoy largando mi carga—. Eres hermosa... de esta forma. —No me puedo mover. Estoy profundo en el coño de Bella y su cuerpo extrae hasta la última gota de mí. Colapso, pecho a pecho, nariz a nariz—. ¿Qué mierda me acabas de hacer? —pregunto. Dejo un beso en sus labios y ruedo de ella, dejando a mi pene salirse además de mi dedo, con mi nariz sigo acariciando su cabello enredado y su cuello húmedo.

—Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta. —Gira su cara hacia mí, sonriendo—. Aprendiste un nuevo movimiento o dos mientras estuviste lejos.

—¿Te estás quejando? —Me inclino y beso su pezón todavía excitado.

Rueda hacia mí hasta que sus tetas se presionan en mi pecho; su nariz acaricia mi mejilla cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

—Solo si te detienes.

—No te preocupes, nena, nunca planeo hacerlo.

.

.

—Sabía que un día Jasper sería mi hermano. —Emmett lanza su puño al aire y me da una gran sonrisa.

Mi codo descansa en el escritorio.

—Técnicamente, será tu primo político segundo —me detengo, mis ojos mirando hacia el techo, tratando de descifrar la logística—. Creo.

—Lo que sea, no me importa. Lo voy a llamar mi hermano. —Emmett deja caer su trasero en el sofá de mi oficina.

—No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en ti para que lo mantengas en secreto.

—Sí, claro. —Emmett mira su teléfono—. Le estoy mandando un mensaje a Jasper ahora para ver si quiere pasar la noche en mi casa el viernes.

—Bien pensado.

Emmett es mi supervisor de gimnasio, e incluso aunque es mi familia, él se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos. Le he estado hablando por varios meses sobre pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo. Él piensa que es una gran idea y me dice que Jasper también estará feliz. Eso espero, porque no voy a ir a ningún lado. Bella es mi chica y había jurado que nunca dejaría que nada se interponga entre nosotros de nuevo.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —pregunta Emmett. Su teléfono suena—. Jasper dice que sí puede el viernes.

—Bien. —Asiento. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparme—. No estoy seguro cómo le voy a preguntar. Creo que solo improvisaré.

—Recuérdame nunca pedirte consejo romántico —se burla Emmett.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Veo cómo miras a esa chica nueva, Rose. Y ella te batea las pestañas a través de sus gafas rosadas con montura puntiaguda. —Le guiño—. Apuesto a que estarás rogando por mi consejo antes del baile de los enamorados en unas semanas.

—Su hermana, Alice, le dijo a Jasper que Rose piensa que soy sexy. —Menea sus cejas.

—Tranquilo, asesino. Todavía necesitarás aprender cómo tratar a una dama.

—Por lo que he escuchado, ella no es una dama —dice con una cara seria.

Mis ojos se amplían y estoy ligeramente perturbado por su respuesta.

—¿Qué?

Se ríe.

—Solo bromeo. Su padre es pastor.

—Y ahora estoy aún más asustado.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza, sacándome del pensamiento de un Emmett de catorce años con una chica, una traviesa, potencialmente rebelde—. Tu papá te dio la charla, ¿verdad? —Estoy verdaderamente preocupado y curioso. Él no es mi hijo y no quiero ser el que le dé la charla de pájaros y abejas.

—Si lo puedes llamar así. —Emmett se sonroja—. Fue incómodo y nunca quiero escuchar eso de nuevo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Me ocupo revolviendo papeles. El pensamiento de Emmett teniendo sexo me pone nervioso.

—Me voy a ir. La campana sonó hace unos minutos. —Se levanta para irse.

Ni siquiera escuché la campana porque mi cabeza estaba llena con imágenes asquerosas.

—Oye, gracias por ser mi cómplice el viernes.

—No es nada.

Emmett se va, y me reclino en la silla, tomando una respiración profunda. La mierda se está volviendo real. Estoy a punto de pedirle al amor de mi vida que se case conmigo y si dice que sí, seré el padre de un adolescente.

—Dios me ayude —murmuro para mí.

.

.

La tía Esme se ofrece a llevar a Bella a Port Angeles para almorzar hoy y después ir de compras. Ya había pedido el día de hoy libre el mes pasado así me puedo preparar. Voy a cocinar nuestra comida favorita y después sorprender a Bella con postre y un diamante. Por las últimas semanas, esto pareció bastante claro, pero ahora me estoy volviendo loco tratando de descubrir cómo voy a estar listo para Bella a las seis en punto de esta noche.

Saco el teléfono del bolsillo y le mando un mensaje a Esme.

 **Envíame un mensaje cuando estén de camino a casa. — E**

Le toma unos minutos responder.

 **Deja de estresarte. Estamos en Victoria's Secret en este momento. Pasarán otras horas antes de que la lleve a casa ;) — Esme**

 **Tengo miedo de quemar la salsa Alfredo — E**

 **¡Ja, ja! Detente. Estarás bien. Estoy segura de que la comida será la última cosa en su mente. Las pequeñas cosas que se ha llevado al probador comprueban mi teoría. — Esme**

 **Esto es raro. Eres mi tía y me siento violado en este momento. :0 — E**

 **Ja, ja. Está bien, cariño, la llevaré a casa a las seis, ni un minuto antes. — Esme**

 **Gracias. — E**

 **.**

 **.**

Las gerberas* rosadas favoritas de Bella están en un florero en la mesa del comedor, junto con su vajilla de porcelana. Busco en Google el lugar correcto de los cubiertos y después rápidamente los posiciono adecuadamente. Debería haber pedido pizza y alquilado una película, pero quiero que esto sea romántico, aunque no estoy seguro si estoy logrando la hazaña. Pongo copas de vino en la mesa en la parte superior derecha de los platos y retrocedo, admirando la mesa. Me siento como Martha Stewart*.

Cuando estoy satisfecho con la mesa, troto por las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación para vestirme. Los vaqueros desteñidos y la camisa de vestir blanca que estoy usando seguramente la impresionarán, ya que se ha acostumbrado a verme en equipo deportivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Dejo los botones de arriba desprendidos, me pongo algo de colonia en la cara y después bajo las escaleras trotando hacia la cocina para preparar nuestra comida.

Tengo el volumen del tocadiscos lo suficientemente alto así puedo escuchar sobre el fetuchini hirviendo y la salsa Alfredo que tengo cociendo a fuego lento en la cocina. Una crujiente hogaza de pan francés está calentándose en el horno, y una botella de vino está en el refrigerador. Pongo las palmas en el borde de la encimera y examino el gran lío que he hecho en la cocina. Suspiro. No quiero que Bella piense que está viviendo con un cerdo, así que comienzo a enjuagar platos y ponerlos en el lavavajillas. Periódicamente, tomo tragos de mi whisky con Coca Cola porque, francamente, necesito algo un poco más fuerte que el pinot que he comprado en la licorería esta tarde.

No estoy prestando atención a la hora porque, honestamente, estoy concentrado —no sé cómo Bella se encarga de cocinar y limpiar como si no fuera la gran cosa— así que no escucho cuando Bella entra por la puerta del garaje.

—Hola, sexy. —Su pecho se presiona contra mi espalda y sus brazos me rodean la cintura.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Me asustaste! —Agarro una toalla y me seco las manos antes de girarme en el abrazo de Bella y dejar un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Te ves guapo. —Pasa los dedos por los botones de mi camisa—. Y huele delicioso aquí.

Mis manos se apoyan en las caderas de Bella.

—Pensé en sorprenderte con la cena.

—Hmm. Me gusta este nuevo rol doméstico que has asumido.

—Oh, no. No lo voy a asumir. No estoy seguro cómo haces esto todos los días.

Bella se ríe.

—Lo hago así no morimos de hambre.

La acerco más y le muerdo el cuello con los dientes.

—¿Quién necesita comida?

Bella lanza la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose y después se detiene abruptamente.

—Edward, creo que algo se está quemando.

—¡Mierda! —Suelto a Bella y doy largas zancadas hacia la cocina. Cuando levanto la tapa de la olla me doy cuenta que mi salsa una vez cremosa y blanca ahora está marrón—. Joder. —Revuelvo la salsa y veo como pedazos de negro aparecen—. No, no, no. —Agarro la olla y la saco de la hornalla y me giro hacia Bella—. Esto no estaba en los planes.

Bella se mueve al refrigerador y abre la puerta.

—Podemos hacer más. —Sostiene una barra de manteca ofreciéndose a ayudarme.

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿No? ¿Qué tal si pedimos pizza? —Pone la manteca de nuevo en el refrigerador y camina hacia mí—. Ya sabes, lo que cuenta es la intención. Me encanta que intentaras prepararme la cena. —Su mano me acaricia de arriba abajo la espalda, consolándome.

—Solo quería que esta noche fuera especial.

—Mis noches siempre son especiales cuando estamos juntos.

—Eres perfecta. ¿Lo sabes? —Le beso la nariz. Mis planes para la cena están arruinados ahora, así que acepto su oferta de pedir pizza—. ¿Quieres lo habitual?

—Síp, muchas verduras y también pide una con carne para ti y Jasper.

—Él va a pasar la noche con Em.

—Mmm, entonces, ¿noche de pizza desnudos? —Alza las cejas y las menea.

—Demonios, sí.

Bella pone los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo le agarro el trasero con las manos, levantándola hasta que está a horcajadas en mi cintura. Nos balanceo con la música, y resulta que es la canción que ella más ama, Everlong. Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me besa el cuello, y el amor y la felicidad que siento están explotando en mi interior.

—Oye —susurro, poniéndola en la encimera, y juro que sus ojos marrones miran profundo en mi alma—. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Corteza fina.

Sacudo la cabeza y me río para mí.

—Es un poco más importante que la corteza.

Sus manos me acunan las mejillas.

—Sí, te amo.

—Te estás excitando. —Me inclino, rozando mis labios sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Bella encuentran mi cabello, acercándome aún más. Nuestras lenguas se tocan y nuestros labios bailan. Mi corazón late salvajemente en mi pecho por el beso y por esta mujer en mis brazos y por mi intento fallido de ser romántico. Esto no es en absoluto cómo planeé que esta noche fuera, pero de alguna forma todo parece perfecto ahora. Profundizo el beso. Una mano agarra su cuello mientras la otra se envuelve alrededor de su espalda. Los zapatos de Bella se entierran en mis muslos, sosteniéndome en el lugar, pero no hay necesidad; no voy a ir a ningún lado. Nuestros pechos están fundidos juntos y no hay un solo espacio entre nosotros, lo que parece correcto. Nada nunca más se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Bella libera mis labios y deja un rastro de besos hacia mi barbilla.

—Mmm.

—¿Vinyl? —susurro.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sus labios se detienen sobre mi barba y ella retrocede, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

La saco de la encimera, así está de pie delante de mí y me apoyo en una de mis rodillas. Este no es realmente el lugar en el que había pensado hacerle la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas. Pero de alguna forma las cosas solo pasan cuando menos las esperas, como encontrar a tu alma gemela que resulta ser la madre del amigo de tu primo, en un pequeño pueblo de mala muerte alejado de la mano de Dios. Miro en los grandes ojos marrones de Bella mientras brillan con lágrimas.

—Dije, ¿te gustaría ser la señora de Edward Cullen?

Bella peina sus dedos a través del cabello encima de mis orejas y pone su frente en la mía.

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. —Lágrimas se deslizan de las esquinas de sus ojos—. Sí. Un millón de veces, sí.

Levanto la barbilla y nuestros labios se encuentran.

—Te amo tanto, Vinyl, no llores.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Son lágrimas buenas. —Se desliza hasta que está de rodillas. Le agarro la cintura con los brazos y nos levanto a los dos pero sus pies no tocan el piso y la giro alrededor—. Te amo, Edward —dice, felicidad y risas inundan el espacio a nuestro alrededor.

—También te amo. —Mis labios encuentran su cuello, respirándola—. También te amo.

.

.

La euforia por nuestro compromiso nunca disminuyó esa noche. Ninguno de los dos me recuerda peleando con la caja del anillo, el pan activando el detector de humo, Bella pidiendo pizza, yo sacando el corcho del champán en lugar del vino, o subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación. Pero lo que recordamos es cómo hicimos a nuestra hermosa hija, Ever Marie Cullen, y cómo llegó al mundo nueve meses después en Acción de Gracias.

 *****Fin*****

* * *

 ***Gerbera:** es un género de plantas ornamentales de la familia Asteraceae.

 ***Martha Stewart:** es una empresaria, autora y presentadora de televisión estadounidense que formó un imperio con su negocio de estilo de vida y cocina.

* * *

 _Y con este capítulo llegamos a otro final, otra historia terminada. Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado y que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _Gracias a la autora de esta historia,_ _ **OhGeeFantasy**_ _, por darnos el permiso para compartir esta historia con ustedes. Sería genial si pudieran dejar ustedes un comentario en la historia original para agradecerle, pueden encontrar varias opciones en el grupo y el link de la historia original en nuestro perfil._

 _Y gracias a todas las traductoras y betas que hicieron el trabajo para que pudiéramos publicarla._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto en una nueva traducción!_


End file.
